It's A New Dawn It's A New Day
by The Pedantic Lady Pendragon
Summary: Formerly sweet dreams at university of dharma!OC story! Who knew college could be so eventful! Follow the lives of the losties as well as the OC's! Chaos, Tragedy, Friendships and Romances galore! Submissions closed guys!
1. Submission Form

So yes I do apologize for my OC story or lack of one 'I love college well occasionally'! I lost momentum severely and my motivation completely drained therefore I was unable to find the inspiration that I needed for me to continue.

It wasn't fair on you guys that I promised a story and couldn't deliver so now this one will be slightly different I think with a much bigger bunch of OC's and personality's and plus I will try my utmost to keep this rolling for as long as I can.

Now the people who submitted characters for my last story please feel free to submit them to me once again but I also want many more new ones that I can really dig deep into! So feel free to submit as many as you would like.

**So the basics of this! A new term has began at the University of Dharma and several new faces appear as well as old ones! Chaos, Tragedy, Friendships, Love and many more things will ensue!**

So once again her is the application guys :D

**

* * *

**

Name/Nicknames:

**Sawyer's Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Subject(s):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Negative Personality Points:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush (es):**

**Family:**

**Past: **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Catchphrases:**

**Any Ideas You Guys May Have:**


	2. Accepted OC's

**Okay so far then we have -**

**_Megan Bates – MusicUnderground_**

**_Scarlett Luciano – Everysonghasanending_**

**_Dean Luciano – Everysonghasanending_**

**_Keith Bellamy – Jao-McKnight_**

**_Geneva Todd – Alston Lost in LOST_**

**_Sebastian Meldon – GuitarHeroLost_**

**_Calla Annabelle Sine Mercredi - _**

**_Cassandra Cortez - GuitarHeroLost_**

**_Christina Spooner - FlashingLips_**

**_Brett Hadley - Jao-McKnight_**

**_Madison Rose Marai - HairySpiderFromAustralia1998_**

**_Shane Casey - Hammerathogwarts_**

**I have already written the first chapter and will be up tonight :)Thanks guys!**


	3. We Can Get Together!

Scarlett Luciano strolled along the bustling halls of Dharma college with ease her sandy blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. She was used to the push and pull of the eager students as they all fought to push their way through the masses. Though she never really had that problem. Students usually seemed to just move out of the way for her.

She strode confidently through them trying to worm her way over to the common room where her friends were waiting for her to arrive so that they could all go up to their dorms. _This place seems to be getting fuller and fuller _she said inwardly as she finally made it to the otherside of the hall.

Scarlett decided to take a break and scan the new students that walked around her so she casually leaned back against one of the walls sticking her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Faces passed her quickly as the lost students tried to work out where the hell they had to go now. Some of them were tall, some of them were short, some were slim and some were big. The mixture went on and on and on.

Eventually the people watching began to get boring so clicking her heels she was about to walk away when a boy tapped her on the arm.

"Excuse me" he said as politely as he could to the gorgeous blonde in front of him. His hands were sweaty as his nerves kicked in. "Could you tell me where block D is?" he asked awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The place was already beginning to confuse him. He had never done anything on his own before.

"Scram" she snarled at him nastily throwing her body forward at him. He took a step back in shock.

"Okay" he said and turned to walk away when she grabbed a hold of his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey what's wrong, I haven't told you where you gotta go yet" she laughed tapping the boys arm in reassurance. He shook his head trying to shake the whisper in his mind away. "You alright kid, look like you've seen a ghost?" she said softly puzzled by his actions and words.

"You just told me to scram?" he asked confused as well as he looked down on the blonde. She just looked at him one eyebrow cocked. "Didn't you?" he added and she shook her head back and forth.

"I ain't said a word mate" she said shrugging her shoulders. This boy was a bit odd, and she couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out by him. "Look" she said getting off the topic as quickly as possible. "You follow this corridor, turn left at the next turning and out through the doors and voila Block D okay" she said pointing down the long corridor.

He just nodded his head and in a flash he flew from sight and down the corridor. _Man these kids are getting creepier by the year _she said mentally before making her way to the common room once more.

* * *

"Man I love fresh meat" Lexi chuckled loudly as she sat with her friends at their table in the common room. Their bags and belongings were slung lazily around them as they waited for the hall to fill so that they could get confirmation of their dorms and head on up.

"Hey we were like that two years ago so take it easy on them" Jack chuckled from beside her as he rummaged through his bag looking for his phone.

"Take it easy on 'em" Sawyer drawled from her left as he crossed his hands over his chest. "They didn't take it easy on us when we first got here, why should they get different treatment?" he stated simply much to the amusement of the other's.

"Because Sawyer" Lexi said leaning over to him. "We aren't as immature as they were, or you for that matter" she chuckled causing the other's to laugh along with her. "And I'm sorry but I think I would die if we ever had a repeat of what they did to you on your first day" she said again suppressing the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips but the others failed at it and burst out laughing.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes moodily at her before flicking his gaze between his 'friends' on the table. "Ha ha real funny guys, let's see how funny it is when you're attacked by eggs and flour" he said grumpily leaning back in his seat.

The giggling subsided slowly and eventually they decided to move onto another topic. "So Deano" Lexi said sweetly to the handsome boy opposite her. The two had always had a thing going on for the last two years but had yet to elaborate on it. "Looking forward to getting back into the football season?" she asked softly to him. The group around them had made their own conversation so Dean got to his feet and squeezed himself in between her and Sawyer much to Sawyer's annoyance.

"You know I am baby" he winked flirtatiously at her and she just rolled his eyes at him. Typical of him to turn an innocent question into something a lot more than It was. "Not the only thing I'm looking forward to either" he said lowering his voice slightly and placing his hand on her thigh.

"Oh really" she remarked trying to forget about the hand on her thigh. "And what would that be?" she said back to him challengingly her piercing blue eyes burning into his own green ones.

He made small circle trails with his hand which was still on her thigh. "Do I really have to spell it out to you?" he laughed back his eyes lighting up. He loved the banter the two of them shared together and they could literally have a conversation about anything.

"Well the first thing that came to my mind was about our annual party hosted by me as always at the Escape club" she said a smug smile on her face and was about to continue when a deep voice cut across her.

"And me" came a man's voice as he leaned on the back of her chair. Lexi rolled her eyes and turned and looked at the boy behind her.

"No Nick, I organize, I invite, you sit there and look pretty" she said back smarmily looking at the boy behind her.

"Ahh little sister how you annoy me, and yes I am pretty unlike you" he said back tapping her shoulder. She gripped it and in a flash twisted his wrist behind his back sprung from her seat and pushed him against the wall. "Ouch okay, sheesh can you get off me I have a reputation to uphold" he said pulling out of her grip.

"One remember I am the older sibling, I was born three minutes before you, two me annoying hun look in the mirror and three what reputation is that, resident douchebag because if so do carry on" she laughed as she sat back down in her seat her mates chuckling loudly at Nicky's demotion.

He brushed himself off and grabbed a chair pulling it up next to them. He caught sight of a pretty girl and sent her a wink and just as he was about to sit down after regaining his composure Lexi kicked her foot out at the chair causing him to fall flat on his behind. The group erupted into hysterics once again as did most of the common room as they watched the jock gingerly get back to his feet.

"I hate you" he said to her childishly before storming out of the common room his face flushed with embarrassment.

The group continued to laugh loudly until Kate began to speak again. "That was the funniest thing I think I've ever seen" she said as she wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face in amusement.

"I agree with her" Jack giggled as he nudged Kate and the two erupted once more.

"And you say I'm a bully" Sawyer said to her leaning over Dean's shoulder who was still chuckling at his best friends little incident.

"Hey he's my brother I'm allowed" she said back simply a small smile on her face. "Now if anyone else did that then I'm telling you now shit will hit the fan , but I have an obligation as the older sister to fulfil" she chuckled at him.

"Go right ahead you" Ana-Lucia chuckled from beside Kate. The girl who was strangely quiet was finally starting to come to life a bit. "Damn I bet he's seriously pissed off" she chortled as she pictured the boy's face.

"You think?" Shannon spoke up grinning finally tearing her gaze away from her pink phone which was constantly clutched in her skinny hands. Even in cheerleading practice she would somehow find the time to pick it up.

"I bet he's crying his eyes out in the bathroom" Boone said also finally contributing for the first time since they had gotten there.

"Wouldn't put it past the guy" Dean laughed as he turned back to Lexi. "So now that you and Nicky have had your little bust up care to elaborate on what exactly I am excited for" he said trying to pursue their earlier conversation but unfortunately for him she did not.

"Let me think, My" she began flirtatiously leaning forward slightly much to the amusement of the girls who knew what was coming. His eyes gleamed as he waited for her words to slip past those plump lips but instead he was shot down like a flaming arrow popping a balloon. "Fist in your face" she finished and his face dropped completely.

"Damn girl you're mean" he said dramatically placing a hand over his heart in mock heart.

"Hey I thought I was the dramatic one here" she spoke scanning the group around her. But coming through the door she spotted Scarlett. "Well you took your freaking time didn't you" she smiled at her best friend as the girl settled herself down next to Kate and Jack.

"What can I say I like to make an entrance" she smiled her pearly white teeth beaming at them all. "Talking of making an entrance why did I see Nicky making a rather hasty exit?" she said wondering what his flustered state was about.

The group just looked at each other in amusement. "Seriously you should have seen it" they all chorused at the same time.

* * *

**So first chapter up and running :D number two will be due soon! Hope y'all like guys and if so don't hesitate to drop a review. They give me motivation.**


	4. Sucker Punch

"Yes yes yes yes yes" Lexi chorused as she looked at who was in her room.

"Come on let's hear it" Scarlett chirped eagerly wanting to know who she was in a room with.

"Okay in our room 112A there is me, Scarlett, Ana, Kate, Shannon and…. Maddison" she finished a little surprised that the girl on question was put in with them. Ana and Shannon's faces just dropped at the name.

"Why is she in with us, all we do when we're in a close proximity of each other is argue" Ana cried as she threw her head back in frustration. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl it was just the fact that they have such a clash of personality's as did Maddie and Shannon.

"Well this is gonna be a fun year!" Shannon said sarcastically as she filed her nails into shape. She was even less impressed than Ana and that was never a good side of Shannon.

"So she may not be our favourite person but come on guys, we're in there with you right and there will be no world war three breaking out on my watch" Lexi chuckled as they grabbed a hold of their bags and began to make their way up to the rooms.

Scarlett snorted loudly. "On your watch… are you serious…. Most of the time the only thing you're watching is the ceiling because you're on the verge of passing out after a night of partying" she laughed and the other's around them chuckled as well.

Lexi just narrowed her eyes at her friend and nudged her lightly but it was hard enough to send her flying into another student. "Oh god I am so sorry" she said as she looked up to see who she had bumped into and scowled slightly at the person in front of her. "Oh hey" she said plastering a fake smile on her face as she looked at the shorter girl in front of her.

"Could you watch where you are going, sheesh you'd think with eyes like yours you'd be able to see in front of you" Geneva said rather cuttingly as she looked at the group of populars in front of her.

Scarlett was lost for words at the girls reaction. She didn't have the foggiest as to what the girl meant when she spoke. Lexi cut across instantly though coming to her friends defence as usual. "Hey now kids come on, we do apologize oh smart one" Lexi said as she bowed in front of the girl causing the other's to erupt into hysterics.

Geneva just stormed off in an almighty strop at this and Alexis was left wondering what the hell she had done wrong. "What did I do?" she said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at her friends who were still laughing. "What?" she repeated before they dragged her off to their room.

* * *

Maddison Marai was not a happy girl. Not that she was usually all sunshine and rainbows but after looking at who she was stuck in a dorm with she couldn't stop it dampening her into a worse mood.

"Why me?" she grumbled as she dropped her head onto the table in front of her. "What did I ever do wrong?" she said loudly from the table.

"It isn't that bad, their a nice bunch" Claire said from the opposite side of the table. "They've always been so nice to me" she added on and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Ughh it's not that it's just some of them are so prissy it's annoying, I mean Shannon come on that girls on another planet I'm telling you!" she said lifting her head off of the table and looking around at Charlie, Claire, Hurley, Juliet, Sayid, Calla, Libby,Cassandra,Brett, Christina, Megan, and Sebastian.

"True that" Charlie said with a nod as he looked at his friend. "Nice girl but she don't half bloody stereotype a Barbie" he said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"And then you've got the two most popular girls here which is Lexi and Scarlett, as well as the other populars Kate and Ana, I feel like I'm being thrown into the fiery depths of hell" she said dramatically and the other's chuckled lightly.

"Jeez you can tell you're a drama kid" Megan laughed from beside her. The girl had coarse ginger hair which was tied back in a tight ponytail. Her frame was tiny and she looked as if a gust of wind would snap her in two. She was very pale and freckles littered her face. But to be frank she didn't give a damn. "I feel you're pain though, I mean you're literally being fed to the dogs" she said with a wink which caused the other's to chuckle bar Claire.

"Come on you guys stop being mean they're nice you just gotta get to know them" Claire said her Australia accent filtering through thickly. She could never understand their problem with that group.

"It's just some banter Claire, oh god she's turning to the dark side" Keith Bellamy chuckled as he sat down next to him his dorm list in his hands. "Nahh their a cool bunch, I love chilling with them sometimes when I'm not with you guys" he said looking at the group surrounding him.

They nodded and a silence fell upon them which was unlike the group. "Sooooooo….." Christina said cutting through the silence. Everyone's eyes turned to the girl with the bright pink hair which fell just above her shoulders. Her blue eyes scanned their faces as her lean frame edged forward so that she was supporting her weight on her elbows. "Who's room is everyone in, I know it's me Calla, Cassie, and Geneva in our room, we're 113A" she said smiling at the girls who were in her room. For that she was thankful as she really did not want to end up in the same situation as Maddie.

"Well in ours it's me, Claire, Juliet, Libby" Megan said smiling also happy with her room. "Look's like poor old Maddie drew the short straw" she laughed at her friend with the long golden brown hair. The girls eyes narrowed at her slightly but then she relaxed and leaned back in her chair trying to think of any positives that could come of it all.

"So what's your name mate?" Keith said as he nudged the boy to his left. Sebastian just looked at him not sure what to do.

"Uhh Sebastian Meldon, and you're Keith Bellamy" he said quickly his eyes darting around the room surrounding.

"Well no need to introduce myself then" he laughed as he looked at the boy. He seemed intimidated by the Jock's presence. "Who you bunked up with mate?" he asked as he noticed the boy who's eyes were fixed on the ground. "Sebastian" he said again with a nudge and this time the boy looked at him. "Who you in with?" he asked again chuckling lightly at the boy's rather dazed look.

"Umm I'm with Charlie, Brett, Hurley and Sayid" he said quietly his eyes averting Keith's. He didn't know where to look and he couldn't help but feel nervous at the rather popular boys presence.

Keith was about to speak again but Cassandra's voice cut across his attempt. "Hey Keith, who you in with this year" she smiled shyly at him.

He grinned back at her and she blushed lightly at his 100 watt smile. "I'm in with Deano, Sawyer, Shane, Nick, Jack and Boone! Now the first four I like but the second two please just shoot me!" he groaned and she smiled at his reaction.

"Well enjoy" she chuckled at him as she began to gather her things. Keith smiled and nodded and was about to turn around to talk to the strange boy again but when he did he was met with an empty space.

_That's odd_ he thought to himself as he pushed himself to his feet and scanned for the lanky kid. He resigned himself to the fact that the boy had gone somewhere and so with a few quick goodbye's he picked up his stuff and made his way up to his room.

* * *

"Home sweet Home" Lexi and Scarlett cried at the same time as they each jumped on their beds. The room was huge. "Ahhhh I'm so freaking comfy here I could sleep for a week" she grinned as she sprawled herself across the bed watching as the other's all put their things down.

"Sweetie the only sleeping you do is sleep around" Scarlett chuckled and for her retort she got a face full of pillow as Lexi slung it across the room. "Okay just kidding" she chuckled as she lobbed it back at the girl who was glaring angrily at her.

"You better had be, that's just mean! I never say things like that to you" she said crossing her arms across her chest tightly.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at the girl. "So calling me a walking STI isn't harsh" she laughed backwards and for this she earned a chuckle and a smile. "I rest my case" she said as she lifted her case and placed it on the bed opening it.

"Gahhh I don't want to go to lessons tomorrow man" Ana groaned from her bed as her eyes scanned her friends. "I swear the only reason I came back here was because one you guys and two I love the party lifestyle" she grinned and the other's nodded in agreement with her.

"Same here" Lexi said as she got up from her bed and walked over to the mirror to check her appearance. She had long dyed red hair which were in loose curls and fell down past her shoulders. Her lips were plump and her eyes a piercing blue. She was tall and slim with very big breasts and smooth curves. Her appearance was one of the reasons why she was the popular 'it' girl. Along with her money that was.

"You are so lucky to even be back here" Kate chuckled as she began to quickly throw a few things in her wardrobe. "After you're antics last year I'm surprised that you're even allowed within a hundred feet of this place" she added and couldn't help but notice the scowl on Lexi's face.

"Oh my god what is it today, pick on Lexi day!" she groaned knowing that it was all in good fun but still deciding to try and find a way to get her own back. "And anyway you can't say much" she chuckled at the freckled girl. "Yes you may be correct on some things but you have to say my first year marks were pretty good" she said hands on her hips as she stared down the brunette.

Kate didn't answer and instead she just busied herself with packing but Lexi would not leave it at that. "What did I get Kate oh yeah 120 out of 120, and what did you have hmm let me think was it 79 out of 120" she said back a small smirk on her face.

"Ha ha okay I'll be quiet you win" she said back conceding that this was a banter fight that she was not going to win.

"As usual" she chuckled as she too began to unpack her stuff. "So I wonder where Maddison is, right bag of laughs that one" she said to no one in particular.

"Don't know don't care" came Shannon's voice as she finally looked up from her cell. "I mean seriously why have they put her in here, I mean mood killer much" she said rather bitchily and the girls were slightly taken aback by this.

"Okay hold up and take a breath" Ana said as she turned to look at the blonde who was sat on the edge of the bed. "What has rattled your cage?" she asked wondering where the hell this sudden mood swing had come from.

"This room has so much potential and then we have that silly Australian girl with the stupid accent in here to ruin it" Shannon said grumpily but little did she know that Maddison was stood in the doorway her fist clenching at her side.

"I mean seriously she isn't like us" she continued to ramble and the girls eyes were flicking from her to the door.

"Shan" Kate said cutting across the girls ranting and Shannon finally stopped to take a breath. "What?" she asked wondering why the girls had stopped he talking. Behind her she heard a low cough and her body tensed instantly.

As soon as she turned she could see Maddie lunging at her and she pinned her down to the bed taking a fistful of hair. Shannon was screaming for the girl to get off her as she clawed at the girls arms and face.

Alexis and Ana ran forward with Lexi taking a hold of Maddie and pulling her back and Ana grabbing Shannon and dragging her off of the bed. "Okay if you're gonna fight" Alexis practically yelled over the screaming as she dragged a struggling Maddie away. "At least do it properly" she said but as she did this Maddie threw her head back and smacked her straight in the mouth. This made Alexis lose her grip on the girl and Maddie lunged at Shannon once again. Ana was stuck in the middle trying to dodge around the shots the two were throwing at each other.

"Son of a bitch" Alexis said as she wiped at her lip with the back of her hand. "Right that's it" she sad angrily and before anyone could react she had grabbed a hold of Maddison swung her around and punched her square in the face. Next thing the girls knew the Australian was out cold on the floor and Alexis was grabbing a hold of her fist. "Told you to fight properly" she said to the girl who was slowly coming too.

But before anyone could do anymore a loud voice cut across them. "Miss Jameson my office now" came the Dean's strong and deep voice. Alexis just looked at him and then at Maddie and kicked her foot into the floor in frustration. "NOW" he yelled and she obediently stalked out of the room the Dean hot on her heels.

* * *

"Damn it was all kicking off in the girls room" Sawyer said as he recalled what happened to the boys as he had been watching from the doorway. "Literally it was like girls gone wild or somethin'" he chuckled as he looked at the boys around him.

"What happened then?" Nick asked leaning forward wondering what went on. He heard that there was trouble but he didn't know between who. Though he had an inkling.

"Well Shannon was trash talking Maddison, and she overheard so she went nuts on her and started to attack Shannon then Ana and Alexis got involved and pulled the two apart then Maddie head butted Lexi so she flipped out and bam one punch from your sister and Maddison was out cold on the floor" Sawyer finished amused at the whole thing.

Nick just shook his head. _She's already in trouble_ he thought to himself slightly angered. "You need to keep her on a leash man, she's dangerous an animal….. and in more ways than one" he winked at Nick who's face turned to a look of sour.

"Okay dude please can you not talk about your brief sex life with my sister please thank you" he said slightly disgusted at the images that were forming in his head. The boys around him chuckled loudly.

"He's right though" came Deano's voice from the corner. "She is an animal when it comes to that" he chuckled and Nick was starting to get wound up now due to the guys remarks.

"Okay I get it you've both banged my sister now can we just shut up please before I smash your heads in" he said getting agitated at them all. He loved his sister to bits but he couldn't help but feel awkward at the fact that she had slept with some of his best mates.

"And me" came Shane's voice from the corner of the room as he stopped throwing his football in the air. The boys all laughed at this and in a huff Nick stormed out of the dorm once more.

"Jeez he's getting into a habit of doing that" Boone said from his bed as he listened to the door slam shut angrily.

"I know right, ahh well you were just speaking the truth" Keih said with a shrug as he stuck his music back into his ears trying to find a decent track.

"Pity on the guy come on, it's not fair you guys talking about that in front of him" Jack said from behind his medical book. The boys jut looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously Jackass you need to grow a pair of mango's" Sawyer scoffed as he continued to twirl the baseball in his hand. "I mean it's just too funny to wind the big guy up" he added and the boys all agreed with him bar Jack and Keith who had honed out of the conversation.

"Damn I wish I had taped it now" he said referring to the fight the girls had. Now that was something he would have enjoyed to watch over and over again.

* * *

"Who knew settling in would make me feel this tired" Cassandra said as she threw on her pyjamas and put her clothes away. Calla, Cassie, Christina and Geneva were all sat on their beds. Geneva's head was stuck in her laptop. Christina was working out which brush went where and was making sure they were aligned to perfection. Calla was reciting something from a book in Latin and Cassie well she had resigned herself into her bed.

"I wonder what all that commotion earlier was about?" she asked wondering what had gone down that they had missed and they hadn't seen anyone to find out what happened.

"Maybe Shannon broke a nail" Christina chuckled form her side of the room as she finished up her organizing and hopped into her bed. They giggled lightly as they continued with their business.

"That would be the end of the world wouldn't it" came Megan's voice as she poked her head around the door and walked in as did Libby, Claire, and Juliet. They all made themselves comfy on each of the beds before continuing.

"So" Claire said as she looked at the faces of her friends. "Who's that Sebastian guy then, he's a bit odd" she said chuckling lightly as her mind wandered to the straggly lad who was sat at their table earlier on in the day.

"I saw him sat on his own" Christina said as she turned to her friends. "I felt kinda bad for the kid on his first day so I invited him to come over with us, seems to get on with Hurley and them quite well" she shrugged as she fiddled with one of her canvases.

"I see" Libby said back as she leaned against the wall. "He doesn't speak that much though does he" she said back wanting to know a bit more about the strange boy.

"Nahh he's kinda shy to be honest with you! Oh well give him a few days and he'll feel like he's been here for days" Christina replied not really interested in the conversation anymore.

"I suppose so" Cassie smiled from her bed as she finally perked up a little. "So how was everyone's summer then, any good?" she asked friendly. She hadn't really bothered with her friends over the summer but that was only because of the distance.

"Yeah mine was good thanks" Megan said as she twirled her ponytail in her hands. "Did all the usual stuff you know, going out, shopping etc" she said leaving out the part about her unhealthy obsession with stealing. "How about you Calla, been up to much?" she asked looking at the tanned girl with dark wavy hair who was lying lazily on the bed.

"Yeah it was alright thanks, wasn't really interesting though" she shrugged trying to recall her summer but it was that boring she couldn't remember one snippet. "I'm actually glad to be back here though it's like a home from home these days" she said to them all and she couldn't help but overhear Megan snigger lightly.

"Don't get all soppy on me now girl" she laughed with a wink to show that she was only messing. "But I do agree with you on that, I'd rather be here than in my house all day everyday" she said and they all nodded in agreement feeling the same way as them.

"Hey Gen" Calla said but the girl was literally enthralled in her laptop and her headphones were wedged tightly in her ears. Getting no reaction she threw a pillow over and it his the girl causing her to jump lightly and look up.

She scowled at them and pushed her glasses up her nose a little before speaking. "Please do not disturb me, I'm having my final dose of world of warcraft before studying starts and I'll rarely have time to play it" she said with a slight cheeky grin. Before they could even speak back to her she stuck her earphones back in and went back to avidly playing her game.

"Well that's us told" Chrissie said from the otherside of the room as they all stared at each other with raised eyebrows.

* * *

The atmosphere though wasn't the same over in the boys room. Hurley and Charlie were shouting obscenities at each other as they played on the xbox each competing to win, whilst Sayid and Brett were debating over certain points of history. Sebastian on the other hand was lying on his bed with his back to the group. He had his music turned up as loud as it could in his ears to block out their yelling.

His mind kept wandering back to the girl he had bumped into earlier, the pretty popular. '_Scram_' just kept running through his head and it was literally driving him insane. He couldn't contemplate if she did say that and was messing with his head or if he genuinely imagined it happening.

_She was winding you up_ said a voice ringing across the music. _No she wasn't it's all in your head craaaaazzzzzyyyyyyyy_ another voice said cutting across the other sharply. He pushed his headphones harder onto his ears to drown out his inner battle but it was pointless. Instead he tried to take his mind away form that whole subject and thought to the other people he met today.

One person that stuck in his head was Keith. He was so nice to him and he was one of the jocks. He was so use to being bullied and picked on by people like that that he couldn't help but feel quite relieved and happy at the hopefully a friend he had made.

_No one has really been horrible to me_ he thought inwardly the arguing voices finally subsiding as he got his thoughts back on the right track. _Most people are quite nice so that's something_ he added trying to get some sort of positive feeling back into his body. Though he was kind of intimidated by the very loud popular girl who had seen a few times during the day. He couldn't really remember the name but he couldn't stop the feeling of envy that he felt as he watched as she talked and laughed with ease.

Shaking them from his head decided to settle down for the night. He had a bust day to get through tomorrow.

* * *

**So second chapter guys, hope you enjoyed and review if so**


	5. Playing The Blame Game!

"One day back and already you are fighting with someone" the Dean practically yelled in Lexi's face as she stood there her arms crossed across her chest in frustration. She couldn't understand how the hell she had gotten the blame for this. She was trying to keep the peace. "Your behaviour is unacceptable" he said slamming his hand down on the desk.

She didn't even flinch at the sound it made as she was used to it by now. "Sir please all I was doing was trying to break up the fight between Shannon and Maddison, but when I was doing that Maddison turned and headbutted me, what do you expect me to do then?" she said still trying to get her point over but the Dean was having none of it.

"Until I get a written statement off each and everyone of you in that room you are hereby on your first warning and if I hear one peep about you getting into some sort of trouble then you will be out of here faster than a horse out of the gates do you understand me" the Dean said as he calmed slightly and settled himself in his chair.

Lexi gripped her arm in frustration. _Why me?_ She yelled inwardly as she tried to understand what the hell she had done wrong. He picked up his phone and spoke to his PA outside. Quickly the door opened and in walked Ana, Shannon, Kate and Maddison. "Right then girls I want each of you to write a statement about every detail that happened okay" he said passing them a piece of paper each and a pen. "Miss Jameson you can leave now, I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning before lessons is that understood?" he said to her and with a huff she nodded her head and stormed out of the office. _I hate my life_ she scoffed as she headed back to her dorm.

* * *

Keith was walking down to Charlie's room. The boys had started to play poker and he wasn't really in the mood to play so instead he decided to see what the others would be doing. Knocking on the door he didn't bother to wait for them to ask him to come in.

"Dude what are you doing down here?" Hurley said his eyes never peeling way from the xbox where he was still battling furiously against Charlie on Call Of Duty Black Ops.

"How do you even know who it was?" Keith laughed as he approached the two and sat himself down on the chair in the corner.

"One your knock and two your smell" Hurley answered to which everyone just went silent. _What the hell?_ Keith questioned as he looked at the big lad in amusement.

"My smell?" he said with a hint of weariness in his voice. Everyone in the room was waiting for the answer and Charlie even put the game on pause to hear it.

"You smell like a jock, sports, girls, beer and cologne" he said simply before pressing the start button on Charlie's remote and continuing to play.

"Ohhhhhh – kayyyy" Keith stretched with a small chuckle. The boy had always been strange but he'd never been like this. Looking away form him he looked at the other's in the room. "Yo Brett" he called but got no answer so he picked up a water bottle and chucked it at the boy on the bed who's head shot upwards startled.

"What?" he asked yanking out his earphones and looking at his friend who was sat casually in his seat.

"Why you so quiet tonight?" he chuckled at the boys lack of communication with the other's in the room. "Sure you're not all singy songy every hour of the day but I mean you need to talk more, it's scary" Keith chuckled and he got a small smile from his counterpart.

"It's been a tiring day, I just want to relax in my own space" Brett replied pulling off his glasses and placing them down on the bedside cabinet. Keith just looked at him accepting his answer with a shrug. He then turned to look at the other boy who was in the room.

He recognised him as Sebastian the odd boy who he had been speaking to earlier on in the day. He instantly noticed the awkward posture that the boy who had his back turned to them had. Slowly he walked over to the bed where he was laying and poked his shoulder. He didn't want the poor kid to feel so isolated as he obviously was.

Sebastian rolled over and looked at who had poked him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat bolt upright shocked at the man who was there. "Keith?" he said wondering what the boy was doing there.

"You alright sea bass?" Keith chuckled at the name that had slipped off his tongue. _Man I'm getting worse than Sawyer_ he said inwardly. _Scratch that no one can get worse than Sawyer_ he laughed before composing himself and looking at the startled boy in front of him.

Sebastian just looked at him surprised by the nickname. "Y-yeah" he stammered still surprised at the boy's friendliness. He was a jock, _he shouldn't be this nice to me_ Sebastian whispered to himself inwardly. "You?" he said back deciding that he best be friendly.

"I'm good" Keith said back a lobsided smile on his face. "So you didn't tell me what subjects you took earlier?" he asked interested in what he had taken and if he was in any of his classes.

"Umm I took Maths and Music, y-you took medicine isn't it?" he said telling the boy what he already knew. "A-and you're on the cheer squad" he added hastily the sentence slipping from his mouth before he could stop.

Keith just looked at him a little freaked out by the boy's knowledge of him when he hadn't even disclosed any of it. _Must have picked it up off of the boys_ he said simply to himself before finding a reply. "Yeah, well that's me" he said a near repeat of one of the first sentences he said to the boy. He looked down at his watch and hastily made it towards the door. "The boys are gonna be wondering where I am, I'm gonna shoot so see you in the morning" he said to everyone chirpily as he left the room heading back to his dorm.

Sebastian just watched the the boy leave and laid back down. Suddenly the voices popped up once again. _That was your fault he left, you scared him off because your crazy and a weirdo, no he had to go it had nothing to do with you at all._

The thoughts just kept arguing and countering each other and it got to the point where Sebastian didn't care anymore so he just allowed them to argue until he drifted off into a restless thought filled sleep.

* * *

Deano was sat with Sawyer, Boone, Nick and Shane playing a game of poker. Jack was asleep in the corner and Keith was nowhere to be seen. "You guys really need to learn how to play" Sawyer smirked as he pulled the money that was on the table towards him. He was bleeding them dry and there was nothing they could do about it.

"And you boys call yourself men?" Sawyer chuckled as he took his stake and put it In his wallet "Can't even play a game of poker and your poker faces jesus I've seen a better pokerface on a fat kid in charge of a sweet shop who is adamantly saying that he didn't eat the god damn stuff" Sawyer added before leaning back in his chair and placing his feet up on the table.

"Alright redneck but I know I make up for it where it really counts" Shane smirked as he threw his cards down deciding that he didn't want to play anymore. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned at the stiffness.

"With what your ego?" Nick smirked from beside him as he too forfeited from the game. Sure he had the money but he did not want Sawyer to get a hold of it. Shane just narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Hey you should be on my side" he said backhanding the boys shoulder. "Not I think I am king over there" he said gesturing to Sawyer who was just looking at them with smugness.

"Jeez guys take a break it's just a game" Dean chuckled with a smile at his friends behaviour with each other. "Not as if it's life or death now is it" he added as he studied each one of them intently.

"Hey just look at yourself on the football pitch buddy, hypocrite" Shane spoke as he got up out of his seat and sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes. Dean just put his hands up in mock defeat as he took a sip of his coke. He was about to speak again but stopped when the door opened and a familiar looking boy walked in.

"Josh my man, I didn't think you were coming back till the middle of the year?" Dean said as he got up and walked over to his Australian friend. The boy had dirty blonde hair which was tousled messily and had beautiful eyes which were a mix of green and blue. He was wearing a tight fitted shirt and three quarter denim jeans.

The boy just grinned his handsome smile and banged shoulders with him. "Travelling was fun but I wanted to get back here to make sure Maddie isn't getting into too much trouble" he chuckled and the whole room just fell into silence. He rolled his eyes as he thought of his twin. "What's she done?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well surfer boy-" he began but was abruptly cut off by a loud slam of their door as another person stormed in.

"I swear to god I don't know how much longer I can put up with all this crap" Lexi yelled as she paced back and forth through the room looking at each of the boys and not registering that Josh was stood right there a small smirk on his face. "One freaking day I've been back and already someone is out to get me kicked out, I mean what did I do to deserve this?" she questioned as she ran a slim hand through her hair. "Why me? Why does the world hate me so much?" she continued as the boys just watched her mouth agape.

Finally though she came up for air and stopped pacing realising that the people in the room were completely gobsmacked. It was only then that she realised Josh who was stood there chuckling lightly. "Oh hi Josh" she said a big smile on her face as she saw her newly arrived friend. He opened his arms and she ran straight into them giving him a big hug. He squeezed her back tightly and then released the girl.

"Hey you! Man you can tell you're a drama girl, so over dramatic" he said with a smile as he put his hands on both her shoulders. "Now please don't tell me you're talking about my sister now are you?" he asked knowing the answer but just wanting confirmation of the thing.

She just nodded her head and ran her hand through her hair once again. "She started fighting with Shannon so me and Ana tried to break it up so I pulled her away from Shannon and she headbutted me, so I knocked her out" she said simply with a shrug and his expression dropped slightly. As much as he wanted to shout and scream at Lexi for doing that to his sister he knew that Maddie must have provoked her into it and the story seemed completely believable. "And now I'm getting the blame for it and they're threatening to kick me out" she grumbled dropping down onto Dean's bed next to the boy and she rested her head on his shoulder much to his delight.

"I am so sorry about this" Josh said with a frown. He hadn't expected things to get so bad on their first day. "I'll have a word with her okay" Josh cooed kindly and Lexi just nodded leaning a little heavier on Dean who's eyes were alight. Taking this to his advantage he slinked one arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Thank you" she grumbled to Josh who smiled sympathetically at her. Just as he did though another figure stormed into the room._ Talk of the devil._

"Fine I'm sorry" Maddie practically yelled her arms crossed over her chest defensively. "The Dean says you're off the hook and that I am on my first warning instead, oh and another thing I've been moved from you dorm and thank the lord for that" she growled still angry that she had now gotten the brunt of it all.

Lexi just looked at her and everyone could basically see the steam coming out of her ears. "Good be nice to see the back of you, I was the only one who gave you a chance in that room so thanks for nothing" she snarled back just as angrily.

"Girl fight girl fight" Sawyer chirped from the opposite side of the room. Everyone just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really Sawyer" Nicky piped up as he walked forward and stopped next to his twin. Sawyer just smirked once again.

Josh decided now would be the right time to open his mouth so to try and deactivate the situation he spoke. "Hey bro how you doing? Yeah I'm good thanks sis, you? What you been up to then? Enjoy travelling? Sheesh what is it today forget about Josh day?" he said his hands placed on his hips as he looked at his sister. She just looked at him her eyes filled with anger and turned and stormed out of the room. "Ugh I'll be right back" Josh grumbled as he hurried after his sister outside.

"It's like twins vs twins" Sawyer said as he looked at the Jameson twins and then out of the door at the Marai twins. "Could this day get anymore interesting?"Sawyer questioned as he looked at the remaining students in the room except for Dean and Alexis who were huddled in a rather intimate position much to his discomfort.

* * *

"Hey Maddie just wait there" Josh called after his sister as he caught up with her and grabbed a hold of her elbow spinning her around to face him. She just glared at him still wound up.

"What do you want me to say Josh, I messed up, I know that" she said quickly locking eyes with her taller brother. She knew she wasn't showing it now but she was so happy at him being back there with her. They were the best of friends.

"Why do you always do this to yourself, you always make it harder for yourself and other's around you?" he questioned as kindly as possible. "Why can't you just sit around and ride it out?" he added resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Because Josh I'm not like you, I don't let people walk all over me" she grumbled rather harshly her arms crossed even tighter across her chest. Josh just looked back at her with raised eyebrows at her words. "Okay I didn't mean it like that" she said after a few seconds as she realised what she said was wrong. "You know I've always been like this, I can't help it" she stated to him.

He nodded his head in agreement. For as long as he could remember she had always been the same. Feisty, stubborn and god damn annoying. "I know that, but please just don't get yourself chucked outta here okay" he said his voice suddenly filled with authority at his sister who was a mere two minutes younger.

She nodded her head and all of the fight just left her as she realised what she could screw up by messing about with all this crap. "Gahhh I've missed you" she said as she gave her brother a warm embrace. She was closer to him than anyone she could remember. He tightened his strong muscled arms around her small frame and squeezed tightly.

"Who wouldn't?" he chuckled lightly releasing her enough so that she could look up at him.

"How was travelling?, did you have fun? And where did you go exactly?" she asked stepping backwards out of the embrace a sweet smile on her face.

"This is gonna take some time" he chuckled as the two headed off for a stroll around the campus grounds having a much needed catch up.

* * *

"Are you gonna turn that god damn thing off or what" Megan practically yelled at Geneva who's eyes were still locked in on her laptop. She didn't get an answer and was tempted to throw water at the girl but decided she rather not get the brunt of the girls game fuelled anger. So instead she turned back into the conversation.

"She's gone. We've lost her" Cassie said sullenly looking at the geeky girl who was avidly playing her game. The other's chuckled lightly at her words before finally getting onto another topic.

"Soooooooooo" Chrissy stressed as continued to throw her paint brush into the air and catch it with ease. "What's the plans for tomorrow night then?" she asked eager to know what was in store for them all.

"I have no idea" Claire said from the bed. "I mean I think that we're all still going for our annual party at the Jameson's old warehouse, I'll have a word with Nicky and them and see what's going on and then I will get back to you" she added with a smile hoping that their annual celebration would be going ahead as usual.

"It's not like them lot to cancel a party, it's the one thing their actually good at" Megan quipped with a glint in her eye and the others around her giggled lightly. "I still remember last year, first time I met you guys" she said with a smile as she vaguely remembered the eventful night.

"Now that was an interesting night" Calla said from her bed as she made herself comfortable. She could remember her only feelings. She was scared out of her wits at the people around her but when she got to know them all she felt right at home.

"Tell me about it" Megan chuckled loudly as she remembered her first ever run in with Shannon Rutherford. Let's just say it was one of the biggest throw downs of the year. "I wonder what the headlines will be this time, after last years antics she didn't think it could get any worse. Could it?. But before any of them could do a thing their door opened widely and in came Maddison tugging her suitcase along behind her.

The girls just looked at her in amusement. "Well this is a pleasant surprise" Chrissy said as she watched her friend throw her bag down on the only empty bed that was left in the room. "What happened then?" she asked knowing that somewhere in this story it must have had something to do with Shannon.

"Where the hell do I start" she groaned as she threw herself down on the bed and placed her arm over her eyes. _What a first day to the year_ she said inwardly still frustrated at the days events.

* * *

**So sorry I took so long with this guys! I was just getting my motivation back when sadly a good friend of mine passed away and I just haven't been able to write unfortunately. But this is dedicated to her as I know she wouldn't want us all wallowing now would she. So if you liked drop a review.**


	6. Getting Ready To Start The Riots

"I've got to get myself looking beautiful tonight" Dean said as he messed with his hair in the mirror. The other's just rolled his eyes at his vainness. They were used to it by now. "Must do some window shopping on the biggest night of the year" he added as he finished applying the gel to get his hair into the position he wanted to get it into.

Sawyer walked into the room with only a towel around his waist and just looked at the boy who was fussing over his appearance. Sure he himself was all about looking good for the lady's but the boy took it to an entire new level where he felt man had never been before. "Damn Luciano you better watch that mirror don't crack with your ugly mug staring into it for so long" he chuckled as he towelled his long blonde hair.

"Sawyer trust me the mirror is enjoying it more than myself" he smirked as he finally took a step away from it and went to his cupboard to grab some things. He was glad that lessons had finished early today as it was their first day back and was basically filled with an introduction to the year ahead. "Where's Nicky anyway, I just noticed the big man ain't here" he said as he picked out an outfit for the night. He had noticed his muscly friends absence almost instantly.

"Lexi dragged him over to the warehouse so they could pimp the place up and make it look useable" Shane said as he twirled the football in his hand. He didn't know why they were starting to get ready so early, They weren't leaving for at least another four hours yet seemed determine to get themselves dressed to impress as soon as possible.

Dean and Sawyer both smirked as they imagined the boy being dragged around by his smaller sister and barking orders at him to do this and do that. "I bet he's having the time of his life being her little guinea pig for the night" Dean chuckled as he sat himself down on the bed and opened his hands for Shane to throw the ball at him.

"Hey I wouldn't complain if she was shouting orders at me, not at all" Sawyer whistled knowing it was getting on Dean's nerves. The competition for the girls attention between the two of them had been there for the last year.

Dean hit back almost instantly though. "Been there done that, got the t-shirt ten freaking times" he chuckled and Sawyer just huffed and rummaged through his own case looking for something to wear and trying to push away the swathe of jealousy that had suddenly overcome him.

"Hey Newton" he said looking over at Shane who just narrowed his eyes at his frenemy as he liked to call him. He hated being on the receiving end of Sawyer's nicknames especially when they referred to his love of physics. "How's things with you and Rambina then, you made that move yet slim" Sawyer laughed as he perched himself on his bed towel still wrapped firmly around him.

Shane just shook his head. "To be honest Sawyer I don't think that is any of business what so ever" Shane said simply not really wanting to disclose any personal information with the Southerner as he knew that the boy would find a way to use it as ammunition of some sort.

"Someone sounds like they've been shot down" he taunted with his trademark Sawyer smirk. He loved getting under people's skin and wind them up. "Then again if I was Ana I'd run a mile as well" he joked with the boy who was starting to really get pissed off with him.

"At least I've got someone to keep me warm at night, what have you got your hand" Shane spat wittily and Jack choked on his drink at Shane's words. He spat it back into his glass trying to suppress the laughter that was just bursting to come out.

Dean just looked at him his mouth open wide. He tried to hold it in but it was impossible and in seconds he burst into hysterics. This set Jack off who was rolling around on his bed screaming laughing at Sawyer's gobsmacked face. He had been well and truly put in his place and Shane couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at his demotion.

"Whatever brother, we'll just wait till tonight shall we" Sawyer said knowing that if he was to win this he had to play Shane at his own game. "Then I'll roll out the big guns and you Jimmy Neutron won't stand a chance" he said the smirk popping up once more but before he could speak again there was a quiet knock at the door.

As he was closest to it he walked over and opened it to reveal Shannon. "What's up Barbie?" he smiled as he leaned against the doorframe seductively. She just let her gaze wander over his shoulder as she scanned the room not remotely interested in the obnoxious Southerner.

"Is Nicky here or has he gone with Lexi already?" she asked bluntly to one of the other's in the room ignoring Sawyer completely.

"Yeah she dragged him away about half an hour ago Shan, why's that?" Boone said as he appeared from behind her. He had just popped out quickly to get some beer from the store with his immensely good fake ID.

"Daniel my man you are a godsend" Sawyer said as he watched the boy enter with crates of beer for them all. They knew they didn't need to get drink to take there because he was pretty sure that the Jameson twins had that area covered.

"Just wondering what's the plan for getting there that's all and I haven't been able to get a hold of Lex" Shannon shrugged brushing her step brother off with ease.

"They've organised a couple of cars to come get everyone and to drive us back" Keith spoke up finally opening his mouth after watching the boys humorous exchange. He quickly took a beer from the pile and cracked it open the others doing the same.

"Oh okay" Shannon said and she was about to leave when Dean called her back.

"Shan do you want to see something really small?" he asked stopping next to Sawyer in the doorway. Shannon just looked at him with a confused expression but her silent question was answered as Dean quickly ripped the towel off of Sawyer and pushed him out of the door slamming it shut.

Shannon just stood there a hand across her mouth as she stifled a laugh. Sawyer banged on the door completely naked his hands over his private area. Steam was coming out of his ears he was so angry. "Well I'll just leave you and your little friend to it" she said through giggles as she hurried off down the corridor one hand over her mouth.

"Luciano I'm gonna kill you" he screamed angrily through the crack in the door as he could hear them all laughing hysterically inside.

As Shannon walked away she felt her phone ring in her pocket and she quickly answered it. "Hello Shannon Rutherford" she said in her usual sing songy voice.

_"Hey Shan it's Lex right I've got a car coming to get you, Scarlett, Kate and Ana in an hour so get your things together cause we'll get ready over here"_ _Lexi said smoothly down the phone as she busied herself with glamming the place up._

"Okay I'll let the girls know" Shannon said with a smile before hanging up the phone and walking into her room. "Guys get your things ready looks like out party is starting early".

* * *

"I still can't believe last night" Maddie said as she dug through her suitcase looking for anything and everything that she could get her hands on. "Oh well the only good thing about it is that I'm in here with you guys and not the Witches of freaking Eastwick" she grumbled as she threw her stuff to one side in a huff.

"Yeah but you're still on your first warning" Juliet chuckled lightly as she sat next to the girl having already picked her outfit.

"I'll live" Maddie said resigning herself to the fact that someone is really out to get her sent to hell. The place went quiet so Megan took this opportunity to make her move. She looked over at Calla and at exactly the same time the two jumped up and pulled Gen off of her bed and walked her towards her cupboard.

"We're gonna find you an outfit" they both sang as if they were Cinderella's helpers.

"I don't wanna go, you know this isn't my kind of scene" Geneva groaned as she tried to fight against Calla and Megans grasp as they dragged her to her wardrobe to hunt out something that would look good on the girl.

"Oh come don't be boring now Gen, it'll be fun" Megan said as she poked the girl in the ribs. She pushed hangers to one side trying to find something that was partyish, not that Geneva really had party clothes.

"Tomorrow after lessons we are taking you shopping good girl" Chrissy said as she studied the girls eclectic wardrobe.

The three girls continued to dig through it all until finally pushed to the farthest corner they found a purple floral dress. They pulled it out and instantly nodded simultaneously that this was perfect. "Hallelujah" Cassie chorused from her bed as she fiddled with the dress she was debating on putting on.

"This is perfect" Megan said as she threw it into Geneva's reluctant arms. "Now go and try it on" she said as they pushed her into the bathroom and shut it with a thud making sure the girl could not escape their clutches.

"You are evil" Geneva yelled from the otherside of the door. "I'll set my mage on you trolls" she added on to which everyone else in the room just went silent.

"Do you have any idea what that means?" Megan said with raised eyebrows to the other girls in the room who just shrugged their shoulders in confusion. Megan just came to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to know what it is so merely yelled back. "Just hurry up and get dressed".

"So Maddie you glad that Josh is back so early" Libby said sweetly as she pulled her long blonde hair off of her face slowly tying it up into a bobble.

Maddie nodded with a smile. "Of course I am" she grinned happily. "Sure he's a pain in the ass but he's my pain in the ass" she chuckled as she thought of her horrendously annoying older brother.

"Ahhh you know what I'm actually looking forward to tonight now" Claire said with a smile as the excitement for the night ahead began to bubble to the surface.

"Me too, but I'm telling you now girls keep me away from the wicked witch" Maddie grumbled as she referred to Shannon who she really didn't want to bump into tonight.

"We will don't you worry" Calla said sympathetically towards her friend. "Hey I just realised we've got nothing to drink before we go out" she said disappointed at that thought.

A small smile came to Megan's face. "You just leave that to me" she smirked as she quickly slinked out of the room without another word.

They were about to strike up conversation when Geneva emerged from the bathroom and everyone's mouths fell open. She looked stunning. "Wow is that you Gen because I would have never guessed you lil hussy" Maddison chuckled in shock at the girls change in appearance.

"Are you sure?" Geneva said biting her lip slightly. She wasn't exactly confident when it came to showing off her body. She didn't really have a figure at all but that still didn't take away from how good she looked.

"Hell to the yes girl now sit there, we have roughly two hours to get you sorted and ourselves" Calla grinned as she placed the girl into the seat in front of the mirror. "Cassie straighteners, Chrssy make up" she called clapping her hands as the girls went to their battle stations.

Megan walked over to the room where she knew Sawyer stayed and she knew for a fact that they would have plenty of alcohol in there to share surely. Outside their room she could see a kid walking past trying to keep himself to himself but she quickly walked forward and tapped his shoulder. "Hey I need you to do me a favour newbie" Megan smiled sweetly as she stuck her hand in her pocket.

The first year just looked at her slightly scared. "Here's ten bucks, all you gotta do is knock on that door by there" she said pointing at the boys room. "And tell them that there's a massive girl fight going on in the cafeteria, get them to leave the room and voila, kapiche" she said simply thrusting the ten dollar bill into his shaking hand and he just nodded in fright.

He walked over to the door gingerly and knocked on it. The door answered and Boone's drunken head popped out. "What do you want kid?" he asked his words slightly slurred as he looked at the quivering first year before him.

"Umm" he stammered and Megan mentally slapped herself for allowing the nervous boy to do it. "There's a girl fight down the cafeteria, It's huge" he said with no hint of confidence but that didn't seem to matter as Sawyer popped up next to Boone and yelled girl fight into the room. In a flash all of the boys had legged it down the hallway making their way to the canteen.

Megan grinned gleefully and with a quick thanks to the boy she ran into the room. She noticed three crates on the floor, one already finished and with no hesitation she picked up one of the massive crates groaning lightly at how heavy the box was. She was just about to walk out of the room and just as she was about to leave she saw ten dollars lying on one of the bedside tables. Without hesitation she picked it up stuffed it into her pocket and made a hasty exit with the beer.

After five minutes of struggling and sweating she finally made her way back to the room. The girls all cheered as she walked in and she dropped the box on the bed her arms numb. "Where did you get that?" Claire asked as she opened the crate and pulled out all of the beers.

"Let's just say I'm collecting a debt" she lied not wanting the girls to know where she got the beer from. Shaking those thoughts away though she picked up a beer cracked it open and took a long deserved gulp from it. A small smile played at her lips. _Life was just sweet._

* * *

"Come on let's get ready to party" Charlie yelled as he pulled on his jeans and threw on a fresh smart t-shrt. "Man tonight is going to be extreme" he added as he drank his beer quickly wanting to get as drunk as he possibly could. Looking around he noticed that Sebastian was just sat there awkwardly. "Hey Seb come on you gonna start getting ready man, we're gonna be going soon" Charlie said putting a hand on the boys shoulder. The beer that he had been given nearly half an hour ago was still full to the brim.

"I don't want to go" Seb said lightly not really liking the thoughts of all those big crowds.

"Oh come on you've gotta go, it's the biggest party of the year and you cannot miss it" Charlie said throwing his hands up drunkenly.

Sebastian thought about it for the moment. His head was telling him to just stay in his room all night but his heart was telling him otherwise. Finally though he came to a decision. "Okay fine I'll come" he huffed moodily as he picked up his beer and tried to drink nearly the whole can. The boys cheered loudly as he did it and as he pulled the can from his lips he couldn't help but feel quite proud of himself… but also quite sick.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Sea Bass" the boys cheered as they picked up on Keith's early use of the name. "Hey Sayid what time are we leaving?" he asked turning to look at the Iraqi who finishing his fifth can already.

"Umm the car's are coming in about thirty minutes so not much longer, I've gotta do my hair and then I'm done" he said as he opened another can of beer with a smile.

"Calling Mr Vain, calling Mr Wrong, Calling me insane" Brett sang drunkenly his character completely changing now that he had a few drinks down him. Then again who didn't change when they'd had a drink. His quiet demeanour had gone and all that was left was a complete wild man.

"Shut up" Sayid called over to him with a light chuckle. He loved how the boy's attitude changed. Gone was with smarmy remarks about their intelligence and the constant need to revise and now there was just a boy stripped from all that just wanting to have fun.

"I love beer" Hurley slurred from the corner as he sat there attempting to tie up she shoelaces but due to the slight haze that covered him from the drink it was proving a near impossible task.

"A little too much I think big man" Charlie said slapping the boys back hard which only ended up in the boy falling off of the bed and hitting the floor with a very loud thud. Everyone burst out laughing at him and they all tried their hardest to get him up but they were laughing so hard it was nearly impossible.

Finally after what seemed like forever they got the man up to his feet and threw him down on the bed. "Yeah you've had way too many Hurley" Sebastian laughed lightly as he started to get involved with the other boys in his room.

"Oh I hope he doesn't hurl, it'll set me off" Sayid said as he finished doing his hair quickly.

"Ha his name Hurley Hurl" Brett chuckled loudly but the others just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "That was meant to be funny, yes no" he said and they just shook their heads in disappointment.

"That was lame man" Charlie said as he now hogged the mirror in front of him. "I mean seriously that was awful and for a boy with an IQ of your standard" he laughed lightly at the boy's mock hurt reaction.

"I gotta agree with him Brett" Sebastian said with a smile as he took another swig of his drink. Brett narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey you should be on my side, we have a bond" Brett said putting a hand on his chest dramatically. Sebastian chuckled glad that they were starting to see him as one of them.

A loud snore reverberated around the room and everyone instantly turned to see Hurley out cold on the bed snoring loudly. "Oh god, he's already gone" Sayid said putting a hand on his head.

"Looks like someone won't be coming to the party tonight" Charlie chuckled loudly as he looked at his sleeping friend. "He always does this the poor lad, he really needs to learn how to bloody pace himself" Charlie chuckled as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Ha Pace, you know Charlie Pace" Brett laughed again and the other's just looked at him again not amused in the slightest. "That was lame wasn't it" he conceded and they all nodded simultaneously. "Damn it" he said as he followed them all out of their dorm locking the door behind him. A messy night was certainly on the cards.

* * *

"When I find that kid I swear to god I'm gonna knock him into next week" Sawyer grumbled as he pulled his top on over his toned body. He was still pissed off that a crate of their beer had been stolen as had ten dollars from next to his bed.

"It probably wasn't him, look how scared he was the poor kid" Jack said his gut telling him that the boy was just a mere ploy. Though his gut was also telling him that he should really stop drinking.

"How do you know Jackass, little git" he murmured still in a mood at it all.

"Come on now we've got plenty to go around right, I mean we're all pretty buzzed and we've still got half a crate to go" Keith said as he put on his shoes and took a long sip of his beer.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Boone said happily as he sat on his bed. He had been ready for ages yet they were all still primping and preening themselves. "Damn you lot are like women, I swear not even Shannon takes this long to get ready" he said quickly but regretted saying it as he knew it was an over reaction. Shannon was the longest in the entire world.

"I think you got that seriously wrong brother" Shane chuckled as he brushed himself down and made sure he was looking his best. They were all dressed to severely impress.

"So Deano you looking forward to all the fresh talent tonight" Keith chuckled loudly as he threw his empty can to one side before picking up another.

"Of course I am, I'm gonna be batting them away with a stick" he chuckled arrogantly as he continued to play with his hair until it was perfect.

"I thought you were only a one woman guy Luciano" Sawyer said as he settled himself in the chair.

"I can make the exception here and there, and anyway if it's Lexi you're talking about even you should know by now that it's nothing serious, we can fool around on the side if we feel like it" Dean said simply which left the other's in the room slightly shocked. They all thought the two were really really into each other.

A small smile played at Sawyer's lips. That's exactly what he wanted to hear. "Well I didn't see that coming" Jack said slightly stunned at the remark. "You must be drunk to admit to that" he laughed and the other's bar Sawyer did as well.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders at them. After a few moments though he realised his slip of the tongue and couldn't help but regret saying it is as he knew It was exactly what Sawyer would have loved. "Don't get me wrong if it could be serious then I would go there" he said trying to solve the situation. "But she's not easily tied down you know, but then again I always like a challenge" he laughed covering up his angst over it and thankfully it worked.

"You've got that right buddy, she's a hard one to get a grasp on" Shane said simply as he drunk the dregs of his can. "Oh well we ready to see what's out there then?" he smiled as he got to his feet and sprayed on his cologne.

They all nodded and downing the last of their drinks they made their way out to the waiting cars that lined the drive.

* * *

"Everyone should be here soon" Lexi squealed happily as she picked up another round of shots and the girls did them swiftly before doing another two each. Kate and Scarlett and Shannon grimaced as the burning liquid hit them hard but Ana and Lexi just had a smile on their face and did an extra one.

Lexi stood back up and walked over to the curlers deciding to tighten some of the curls that had fallen loose. "I don't know whether to change this dress or not I mean…." She said as she examined herself in her mirror and straightened her dress. It was a sparkly silver with a bright stripe going diagonally from top to bottom and hugged her curvy figure. Her legs looked extremely long in her six inch silver heels.

"Babe you look amazing now shut up and let's keep drinking" Scarlett said as she took her over and handed Alexis another shot of tequila which she did so fast Scarlett thought she was seeing things.

"Well thank you for that" Lexi smiled as she dropped the curlers and made her way back over to the girls who were all putting the finishing touches on their make up. Well attempting too but in their current state that was rather unlikely to go well.

The music blared through the roof and up to them on the floor above as Nick and Josh got everything sorted and made sure the music and electrics were all working. The first bunch of people were starting to arrive now and Nick decided to send Josh up to get them all.

He made his way up the stairs and was near to where the girls were getting ready when he crashed into someone who was coming round the corner. He caught them swiftly before they fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" he said as he eased the girl in his arms up.

"Yeah I'm good" Lexi chuckled as he pulled her up straight. The two were mere inches from each other now and she couldn't help but blush as he smiled at her brightly.

Josh was blown away by her appearance. Sure she was usually glammed up but tonight she looked radiant and seemed so happy. "You look Beautiful Lex" he said as he looked her up and down appreciating what he was seeing. He was never one to use the word sexy, he didn't know why but he felt it was a down grade for women from beautiful.

"Thanks Josh" she said as another blush crept onto her face and he couldn't help but smile as he noticed it. Sure she was used to getting the attention but she wasn't stupid, most of the boys in the place usually only saw her as one thing. But the way he looked at her. He was completely different. "You don't look half bad yourself" she said as she straightened out his blue checked shirt. Her hands brushed across his chest and shoulders as she straightened him out.

He smiled back at her and the two fell into silence which Josh reluctantly broke. "So yeah I came up to let you know that the first bunch of people are starting to turn up so come on down when you're ready yeah" he grinned widely his dimples making themselves known.

She nodded her head and smiled widely back at him. "We won't be long, well I won't I'm not too sure about Shannon though, that girl could sit in front of a mirror for a life time and still not be ready" she giggled lightly and he did also.

"Okay well I will leave you girls to get yourself look even more fabulous than you are already are though I don't even think that's possible" he beamed widely as he turned to make his way back down the stairs leaving a bright red Lexi behind him.

She turned as well and made her way back into the room were the girls were nearly ready. "Come on we'll finish off this bottle of Tequila and then crack open the one downstairs" Ana said as she poured the girls more shots though she managed to spill most of the contents.

They were just about to do it when Kate looked at Lexi suspiciously. "You my girl look flustered, I wonder why?" she said narrowing her eyes at the girl and hearing her words everyone turned to look at her and she fell under their scrutinizing gaze.

She just looked at the floor trying not to give it away but it was pointless. "Come on who did you see? What did they say? We know it's a guy so just spit it out" the girls all said over each other and she just got to her feet downed her shot and made another one.

"That is for me to know and you too find out" she laughed as she raised her shot as did everyone else as they reluctantly let the topic go…..for now. "Right a toast to us and a very messy night ahead tonight I think" she laughed and they all cheered and knocked the shots back.

An eventful night it would turn out to be.

* * *

**So another chapter down. I've been wallowing in grief for too long and I know that she's given me that kick up the backside to do something productive with time and voila this has sprung up in a matter of days from the other chapter so again this is dedicated to a good friend who will be missed by all of us. Review if you liked guys.**


	7. Cause You Changed The Way You Kissed Me

"You ready to make an entrance ladies?" Scarlett said with a smile as they all stumbled to their feet already completely legless. It didn't matter though because they knew that if anyone could last the entire night it would be them.

They hobbled towards the door walking down the stairs very very carefully as too not fall. Finally after much straining to see through the darkness they got to the bottom of the stairs and walked through the door into the packed warehouse. Lexi and Scarlett walked confidently at the front of them and then behind Shannon, Kate and Ana hurried not doing too good on the walking stage.

They didn't even have the chance to speak before the boys had hurried over to them their tongues hanging out of their mouths. "Ladies well aren't you looking mighty fine tonight?" Sawyer drawled his eyes scanning each and everyone of them. They just rolled their eyes used to their friends constant flattery of them.

"Wish I could say the same Sawyer" Scarlett winked smugly and the girls just grinned along with her. Alone they could shoot you down but together the girls were lethal with their comebacks. "Dean put your tongue back in your mouth, you are eyeing up my friend you know?" Scarlett scolded as she grabbed his chin and closed his mouth as she watched his gaze on Alexis.

"Hey I can look right" he said sweetly to his sister with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"As long as you don't touch Lucy I couldn't give a damn" Lexi smirked as they all walked away from the boys who were just stood there in complete shock.

"If that's all you've got Luciano then this will all be over before it begins" Sawyer chuckled loudly as he walked over to the bar area to pour himself a much needed drink. Dean just shook his head and chuckled. This was gonna get interesting.

Alexis was grabbing herself a drink and instead of pushing past everyone she merely walked around to the otherside of the table which was off limits to anyone but her and Nicky. She grabbed the hidden bottle of tequila and pulled out a small tray of shot glasses, salt and lemons. She poured a few out and was about to take them over to the girls when she felt someone stop beside her. "You know this area is restricted right, you shouldn't be allowed back here" she laughed to whoever it was behind her.

A familiar husky voice hit her ears and she instantly blushed. "Woah I'm hurt Lex, I mean first I did help you organize all this if it wasn't for me those lights wouldn't be going like they are" Josh said pointing at the strobe lights that were going absolutely berserk. "Plus I wired up all the speakers to the decks" he grinned and she blushed brightly. He had never seen her blush when other people threw compliments at her but whenever he was around that's all she seemed to do. And he couldn't help but feel secretly pleased by it. "Therefore I think I have earned the right to come and hide behind this lovely liquor filled table" he smiled and she did too.

"Okay fine I cave" she laughed and she quickly grabbed a hold of his hand. "Lick it" she said putting his hand up to his mouth and he just looked at her in amusement. "Just do it you wuss" she giggled and he reluctantly licked the back of his hand. She then picked up the salt and tipped it all over his hand and then grabbed his hand once more and tipped it over making all the excess salt slip off leaving just a trace amount there. "See that wasn't hard now was it" she said as she did the same to herself before handing him a shot of tequila.

"Salt, shot, lemon okay" she said and he just nodded a smile still on his face. "Okay on my mark one, two, three" she said and the two did what was meant of them. Josh spluttered as the strong liquid went down his throat but he bit into the lemon none the less.

"Christ are you sure that's tequila" he said as he still tasted the harshness of the salt on his tongue.

She nodded and chuckled as she poured him another one. "Yes" she smirked at his uneasiness on the drink. "These were meant to be for the girls but seems as you are here I can teach you a lesson on how to really drink" she smiled at him as they did another shot of the stuff. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at his face as he drank the stuff.

"You trying to kill me or something?" he questioned as he licked the lemon from around his lips. "I mean seriously is that your own little brand" he chortled and she merely threw a lemon at him to which he picked up a handful of salt and threw it at her.

It went on her hair and it was as if time stopped around them. "Oh you went there" she said with a smirk and his eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Hoards of students began to fill into the massive warehouse which lay on the outskirts of town. Nicky was stood there greeting them and pointing to where all the drinks were but there was no point because you could see the drinks from a mile away. A huge table which ran from one side of the warehouse to the other was completely covered in every sort of beverage. From beer to whisky to vodka to tequila to gin to sourz to every other drink you could imagine.

"Jesus how the hell did they afford all this?" Cassie whistled as she looked at the hundreds of bottles that covered the place as well as the plastic cups. Everyone was up at the table getting their drinks.

"One" Chrissy said as she looked at her friend. "Just remember who is hosting this party Cass, the Jameson twins and they are more than likely the richest people in the entire area, it's like paying for a pretzel to them" she said and Cassie chuckled at her words. "Two they were probably having tea breaks with Angelina Jolie before they could even walk thanks to mommy and daddy" she added and this set Cassie as well as the other girls off.

Megan abruptly cut across though as she squeezed through them to get a drink. "And do you know what number three is?" she questioned with a smile as she filled up a plastic cup with vodka and lemonade already tipsy. They all shook their heads wondering what she was going to come out with. "Number three my fellow students is this….. stop talking get a drink down your throat because it's free and you're not gonna get this much ever again" she said with a smile and with her words they all went and made some concoctions to get themselves as drunk as they possibly could.

Maddie kicked back on one of the settee's sticking her feet up on the table as she waited for her friends to arrive back with their own drinks. She took this time to study the people surrounding her. She could see Charlie and the boys turning up and she could see Sawyer and his little crew ogling up as many skirts as they could.

Her eyes then fell upon her brother stood behind the bar playing around with someone. She couldn't make out who it was due to the mass of students that blocked her view but she moved her head a little and she couldn't help but let her hands clench up at her side in anger. He was playing around with Lexi. Which basically meant flirting. Her hand tightened around her drink and she threw it back down her throat enjoying the burning sensation it left in her chest.

She was tempted to get up and say something to him. To tell him he was an idiot and that she was a complete and utter bitch who didn't deserve her brother. It was her brother. But she was refrained from doing so when all of her friends came and settled themselves in the chairs around her.

"Soooooooo Cass have you seen Keith yet" Calla laughed as her friend blushed at the boys name. She had always known without Cassie having to say anything that she liked him and she knew for a fact that he liked her.

"Uhh no….why?" she asked deciding to play stupid. She did like the boy but she didn't want to admit it to everyone just yet. She was never one to disclose so much about her feelings.

"Well you've made a very good effort of looking beautiful tonight and it certainly isn't for us now is it?" Calla giggled again as she sipped at her drink in her hand.

Cassie just blushed and put her head down slightly hiding herself from her friends gaze. She was feeling really awkward with the conversation and wanted them to talk about something else but she knew they would rib her even more as she saw the boy in question stroll on over to where she was sat a large smile on his face.

"Hey Cass how you doing?" he asked with a smile as he settled down in the seat next to her and handed her a drink he had just gotten from the makeshift bar. She took it off him gratefully and tried to block out her friends cat calls and wolf whistles though that was impossible even over the blaring music that filled the warehouse.

"I'm good thank you Keith" she said with a smile of her own. She knew her friends could see clearly that she was very happy to have the boy next to her but she tried her hardest not to show them that. "You're looking rather dapper tonight" she smiled not realising how flirty her comment was and she cringed inside.

Keith grinned broadly at her. "You're looking beautiful yourself" he spoke kindly as he took in what she was wearing. He had never ever seen her dressed up as much as she was now and it was a sight that he relished in. "So how come you aren't up on the dancefloor then?" he questioned her as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well unlike you I don't have bag fulls of energy" she chuckled back as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey the night is young, come on you're gonna dance whether you like it or not" he smirked as he grabbed a hold of her free hand and practically dragged her up to the dancefloor the girls behind her screaming wildly.

"Oh yeah Cass has pulled already, Score" Megan said as she knocked back the dregs of her vodka. The other's around her clattered their drinks together as a toast. "I wonder who's going to be the next victim of love?" she smirked and everyone was sent into hysterics once again.

"That is a very good question?" Calla said as she pulled her dress down a little. "I mean we're all single here, it's kinda sad" she spoke surprised at how many of them were single.

"Hey it's better this way, you can do what you like, with whoever the hell you like and no one can say jack shit about it" Megan smiled as she placed her hands behind her head.

The girls just looked at her. "Man you are such a kill joy, some of us don't roll on the same road as you Meg" Chrissy said with a low chortle at her friends words. She had always been very free spirited. She was about to speak again when she saw the boys pushed through the crowds and made their way over to them.

"Sayid, Charlie, Brett, Bas you made it" Claire said with a smile as she embraced them all, Charlie a little bit tighter. Megan just rolled her eyes at Claire trying not to show that it bothered her but for some reason it really did. It was a niggling she got in the back of her head every time she saw those two together.

"Did you really think I would miss a party, not a bloody chance" Charlie smiled happily as he perched himself in between Megan and Claire not noticing the sudden awkwardness that was emitting off of Megan.

"Shame Hurley is though" Sayid smirked as he took a long gulp of his cold beer. He had to give it to the Jameson's, they had done one hell of a good job and he could tell that this year's party would be better than the last one.

"Yeah I just noticed where is Hurley" Libby said curious to where her friend was. Usually he would be glued to the boys side so it was a surprise and a slight disappointment to see that he wasn't there.

"Well let's just say the big man had a few too many to drink, fell off the bed and fell asleep" Sebastian said with a new sense of invigorated confidence sine he'd had a few to drink. He felt relaxed and unusually at ease with the people around him.

"Oh pity on him" Juliet said her sympathy going out to the boy who was more than likely snoring loudly. "He's gonna be so upset when he wakes up in the morning" she added and the girls nodded in agreement but the boys merely laughed at them.

"Are you being serious, he's gonna be devastated like it's the end of the freaking world or something" Sayid chortled loudly and high fived Charlie.

"Definitely" Brett spoke happily feeling loose and relaxed. "I mean he's been looking forward to it more than any of us throughout the day" he added as he remembered his friends excitement.

"Nawhhhhhh" Maddie mocked with rolled eyes not at all interested in the conversation. She was still seething inside at watching her brother and enemy basically dribble all over each other a few minutes ago.

They just looked at her with raised eyebrows wondering why her mood had suddenly darkened. "Sheesh what the hell is your problem" Megan asked curiously wondering why the girl had gone the way she did.

"Oh it's nothing. Really, honestly….. except for the fact that some silly bitch was trying it on with my brother" she said her blood boiling again. She knew it was none of her business, that she had no right to tell her brother who and who not to talk to but she couldn't help it.

"Oh who?" Chrissy said her interest peaked as she leaned forward. Maddie just tilted her head and looked at her as if she was stupid. Then it hit her, there was only two people she could have been talking about and she knew that Josh wasn't Shannon's type which left one candidate. "You. Are. Shitting. Me." She said dramatically her eyes wide. Everyone leaned forward wondering who it was. "You're saying that Josh has been flirting with Alexis, I knew they were friends but jeez this has come out of the blue" she finished still surprised at the news.

"No he wasn't flirting with her, she was flirting with him, she was basically throwing herself at him like she does to every other guy" Maddie spat venomously and everyone started to feel uncomfortable at how bitter she was over it.…. Except for Megan who found the whole thing hilarious.

"Keep your panties on Mads" Megan giggled and everyones heads turned to her. "Look you may not like the girl but if your brother likes her then so be it you know, nothing you can do about that" she said simply which left Maddie gobsmacked.

"You should be agreeing with me!" Maddie answered back stunned at the girls words. "She's not good enough for him" she said crossing her arms across her chest and huffing loudly.

"I'm sorry if I sound like I'm against you, which I'm not by the way but the last few months she really has changed quite a bit" Claire said deciding to stick up for the girl who she was quite friendly with. "I mean she isn't half as bad as what she was and I'll even admit that she was bad when it came to boys, hell she even admits it herself, but just give her a chance. She is a good person Mads" Claire finished and the whole table went quiet and the only noise was the blasting music.

But that quietness was broken by Megan who clapped dramatically at Claire's speech. "I've had enough of this shit, so called friends" Maddie grumbled as she got to her feet and stalked off to god knows where.

"Man you'd swear that girl was on constant pms" Chrissy said as she watched Maddie's retreating figure. The other's just began to laugh and the atmosphere was lightened once again.

* * *

Everyone was scattered all over the place. Keith and Cassie were dancing on the dancefloor as were Sawyer, Scarlett, Ana Lucia, Josh, Lexi and Shane and hundreds of other students. In one corner of the room sat Jack, Shannon, Kate, Nick, Boone and Dean as they waited for their friends to stop their dancing and come back over so they could do more shots.

"Nicky you and Lex have really done a brilliant job" Jack said with a lobsided drunken grin.

Nick just cracked a smile and patted his own back. "Well I always do my best" he said happily but was quickly brought back down to earth when his sister popped up behind him.

"I think you'll find that I always do my best, you could just about fix the speaker and if it wasn't for the lovely Josh here we would have no music" she said with a completely straight face as she patted his shoulder. He looked at her genuinely hurt at his sister's words. He got up ready to walk away not wanting to be the butt of his sister's jokes.

Lexi surprisingly picked this up straight away though. "Come on sit back down it was only a joke you big lummox" she said her tone a little bit softer as she looked up at her taller brother. "I'm sorry, you did a wonderful job and I love you okay" she said gently and pulled him into a big hug to which he responded to.

"Good so you should for I am the better sibling" he said cheekily as he sat back down. She just put her hands on her hips.

"Okay don't get to far ahead of yourself Nicholas" she smirked as she sat down on one of the chairs next to Josh. Dean just looked at the two of them and couldn't help but feel his jealousy building. _It's my fault though_ he whispered inwardly knowing he had no one to blame but himself. _She wanted a committed relationship a long time ago and I kept stringing her along and now I'm too freaking late_ he said and without knowing it his hand clenched around his drink angry at himself.

"Sawyer's gone to get a round of shots in" Josh said as he got himself comfortable and without knowing he had stretched his arm around the back of Lexi's chair. Realising his actions he pulled his hand back and said to her quietly. "You don't mind my arm on the back of your chair do you, I mean I don't want you to get uncomfortable" he said his voice filled with nothing but respect for the girl. Sure he knew her history but he knew without her ever saying that it ran hell of a lot deeper.

She smiled at him and another light blush came to her cheeks. "It's fine Josh, I know you're like the king of gentlemen but it's just an arm" she bumbled happily and he slipped the arm back over the back of the chair his hand resting slightly on the furthest shoulder.

The girls began to engage in a conversation amongst themselves as did the boys. "So seen any more potential Nick" Boone smirked as he looked at his bigger friend. As much as he wanted to say Nick was big cause he was fat he knew it wasn't the case. The boy was raw muscle. And he was very much a looker and would catch the attention of many girls a day.

Nick just shrugged. "I don't know man, I mean that Calla girl seems pretty nice, I was speaking to her earlier and she's really nice, completely different to me but hey they say opposites attract right" he said with a shrug as his eyes wandered the floor for the girl he was talking about.

"Oooh is lil Nicky in love already" Dean said trying to take his attention away from the two beside him. He decided that he was going to have a good night no matter what. He tried telling himself that she would come crawling back as soon as she got bored with him but he had a strong feeling that this wasn't going to happen.

"Nope just keeping my options open" Nick answered smoothly as he ran a hand through his hair. "And what about you Dean, you're looking lonely over there" Nick said back chuckling lightly at his friend who just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey I've had plenty of girls come up to me tonight thank you very much, actually I'm going to see one now, might get some loving" he said with a cheeky win as he left the table abruptly. Lexi watched him leave and couldn't help but feel a slight pang in her chest at this. But then as soon as she laid eyes on the boy next to her that was completely washed away and the feeling of content overcame her once again.

"That boy thinks he's amazing doesn't he" Josh spoke to the other's and the boys nodded knowing what their friends was like. A ladies man. "Where the hell is Sawyer with those drinks?" he asked looking around but his question was answered as the boy popped up next to them a large tray of tequila. "Oh no not this stuff again" he pouted to Lexi who laughed and started to prep herself and him for the slammer.

Once they all got their preparations ready they all did the first shot. Then the second. Then the third. Then the fourth. Then the fifth. Then the sixth. Shannon was the first to cave and before anyone could do anything she was running for the toilet Kate just behind her making sure she was okay. The boys and the last remaining girl continued until the tray was empty.

"Oh god I feel like my lungs are gonna burst out of my chest" Boone said as the heat surged through his entire body. Shane and Ana-Lucia popped up behind him and he slapped Boone on the back in a friendly manner but from nowhere Boone went forward and vomited all over the floor next to himself.

"Oops" Shane said in slight shock and horror at what the boy just did. Though he was actually quite pleased with himself as he didn't particularly get on with the boy and to see him make such a fool of himself was utterly priceless.

"What the hell man" Boone grumbled shakily as he stood up and hurried over to the toilet following the same route as his sister had seconds earlier. Everyone who was sat there just chuckled at him and tried their hardest to avoid the projectile vomit.

"Ana you missed the shots" Josh said with a scowl to his friend as she sat down along with Shane.

"I'm sorry, I just love a good dance as well as a drink" she giggled drunkenly back at those around the table.

"And someones had a bit too much I think" Lexi said pointing her finger forward at Ana but as she did this she slipped off of her chair and hit the floor. The group burst into hysterics and she gingerly got back to her feet, Josh aiding her in her mission.

"Hmm I know someone else who's had too much to drink as well" Josh said with raised eyebrows and she just narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay" he said raising his hands in mock defeat at her gaze. "You haven't" he said and she nodded triumphantly and turned back around to chat to Ana. She missed that he was mouthing to the boys behind her back that she had and didn't pick up on their light chuckling.

"And you think you can drink me under the table sparky?" Sawyer questioned cockily as he sipped at his beer.

Alexis's eyes widened at him. "Don't even challenge me on that because you know I will win, sure I'm drunk but you know that I can keep drinking for hours and be the same that I am now, you can't" she said knowing that Sawyer would not have a retort to her words. "Anyway where's Scarlett disappeared to, she was with you a minute ago" Lexi questioned as her eyes scanned for her best friend.

"She went to speak to her brother by the bar, said he looked a little down or something?" he said with a shrug not really bothered by it all. "Deano's been rejected I think" he said with a light chuckle and Lexi just looked down at the floor not wanting to listen to it all having a funny feeling that she had a lot to with it.

"Ahh he never learns" Nick said as he nudged his sister in the ribs getting a small smile off of her. He could sense how quiet she had gone all of a sudden and patted her hand reassuringly. She looked up at him and he squeezed it gently in understanding. For this she was grateful.

* * *

"I am exhausted, I don't think I can dace anymore" Cassie said as her and Keith slumped down on the chairs. They must have been dancing for a few hours straight and were starting to feel the effects. Keith was so thirsty he downed an entire pint in a few seconds.

"Me neither, and you say you don't dance… you certainly bust a few moves out there" he spoke as a smile tugged at his lips as well as her's.

"Shut up you were way better" she said back slapping his shoulder gently. The two locked eyes and could feel a sudden connection igniting between the two. She was about to speak again when someone crashed down onto the seat next to her and effectively ended the mood. "What the hell?" she said as she tried to identify the girl whose head was in her lap.

"I think I've drank too much" came Geneva's voice from her lap. The two stifled their laughs at the girls. "Am I meant to be seeing four of everything" she said squinting through the darkness as she slowly and unsteadily sat upright.

"Yep pretty much Gen" Cassie said trying to hold back her laugh at the girls appearance. She had black pen all over her face and her hair was completely tousled. Bright red lipstick covered around her mouth and she was wondering who the hell the poor girl had borrowed it off and why they even let her use it in the first place.

"I don't like this feeling, this must be how the goblins feel when my mage stuns them" she slurred as she fell heavily against her chairs. Keith instinctively put his hands out to try and prop her up and stop her from causing herself any injury.

"Sweetie even if you weren't drunk I wouldn't have a clue what you are talking about" Cassie said with a shrug to the girl who's eyes were basically closed.

"Well" she said with as much energy as she could muster. "A mage it's like a magician thing and it's a character on WoW and….." she said but was cut off by Megan's voice springing from nowhere.

"She's still on about warcraft, jesus you'd think that ship would have sailed by now" she grumbled still not understanding the girl. "So lovebirds how's life?" she questioned as she put her feet up on the table and smirked at Cassie and Keith.

Cassie blushed profusely in embarrassment at being put on the spot. Keith on the other hand decided to play along with Megan's word. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled Cassie into his side a large smile playing on his lips. "Well it's very good thanks" he said as he brushed his hand up and down her arm. "Got my girl with me so everything is just fine" he added and Megan's eyes widened at his words. She then realised that she had truly walked in on something she shouldn't have and quickly changed the subject.

"So drunky how you doing down there" she said studying the girl who was completely legless and sprawled across the row of streets.

"S'good" she slurred trying to get up again but that was impossible. "I just wanna go back to the dorm now, don't feel good" she mumbled and Cassie pushed a bit of hair off the girls face.

"Come on you I'll take you back now" Cassie said slightly worried about the state her friend was and she didn't want to risk anything happening to her. She said her goodbyes as Keith helped to ease the girl up and in one motion she was up in the air and he carried her to the exit Cassie next to him.

Once outside he opened the door and placed her in one of the waiting cars. Once he had done that he stopped in front of Cassie. "I'm sorry about this, we were having such a good time" Cassie said a bit gutted that she had to leave him but her friend needed her.

"It's no problem, who knows what could happen if you weren't with her" he cooed his hand brushing her arm. "I've had a really nice night Cass, we'll have to do it again sometime yeah" he asked and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Definitely" she said with a smile and just as she was about to j ump in the car he bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow" she said as she shut the car door behind her grinning like a maniac.

As the car pulled off she looked at her friend who was sleeping tight on the seat next to her. "You owe me big time" she chuckled still elated at the night she had. Now she had his attention she vowed to herself that she would not let it slip.

* * *

**So another chapter for you my friends. Again if you enjoyed please review they really give me motivation.**


	8. Bring It On I'm A Very Angry Girl Today!

The night was starting to come to a close and now only the hardcore drinkers were left to dance on the floor. Unsurprisingly the booze counter had been completely drained of most of the alcohol. Nicky was sat up by the decks making sure all the music was in order and making sure that only the best tunes were playing. He was basically legless so it was a lot harder to do but who cared.

His alone time though was cut abruptly short as Calla appeared beside him grinning. He sent her one of his own back and patted the seat next to him for her to sit down which she did. "Didn't think you would still be here?" he laughed surprised that she hadn't gone back when the rest of her friends had.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't in the mood to go to sleep yet ha" she giggled lightly as she looked at the strapping lad next to him. If you didn't know him anyone would think he was mean and nasty by looking at him but he was one of the biggest softies in the entire college.

"I'm liking your style" he said back as he knocked back his whisky before filling it up again with more of the spirit. He looked at her glass and noticed it was empty so he held it up to see if she wanted a refill and she nodded her head and he did fill it up. "So did you enjoy tonight, I must say our little dance off in the middle of the floor was the highlight of my night" he chuckled loudly and she did also as she remembered the altercation.

"It's been amazing, it's so nice to see everyone again after so long… and yes that was complete epicness" she added and the two clinked their glasses together at their achievement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, blood sweat and tears went into tonight I'm telling you now" he added as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"I bet it did, you and your sister have done an incredible job, you wouldn't think this place was a warehouse, it actually looks like a real club" she said as her eyes scanned the surrounding walls. Pictures of strobe lighting and party goers littered the walls. Huge speakers covered every single corner and the light machines were flashing furiously to the beat of the music.

"I will take that compliment and keep it" he replied enjoying the girls company. The two sat in a comfortable silence as thy listened to the music. Finally though Nick broke it and looked at her. Extending his hand which she took he spoke. "So shall we have one last dance and show them how it's really done?" he laughed as she stood up alongside him.

She nodded her head. "Let's" she giggled as the two made their way down from the Dj's podium and over to the dancefloor.

* * *

"I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that's tonight gonna be a goodnight, that tonight's gonna be a good good night" Charlie sang as he made his way out of one of the cars along with Sayid, Brett, Sebastian, Claire, Libby, Chrissy, Juliet and Megan.

The other's all chipped in as they stumbled aimlessly across the college grounds and making their way over to the campus. "What's the time?" Brett slurred as he gripped ahold of Sebastians shoulder trying to steady himself. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell he would have the head to do his lego buildings in the morning.

"It is 1:30am" Sayid said as trailed behind him helping Chrissy to walk as she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"That's way too early to sleep yet" Megan piped in as she walked alongside Claire and Charlie who were chatting avidly. She wanted to say something to him to take his attention away from Claire but she honestly had nothing worth saying. "Who wants a game of basketball?" she smiled evilly as they passed the basketball court.

They boys face lit up instantly and they sprinted through into the court picking up one of the balls and starting instantly. The girls were a little hesitant but after much persuasion they finally decided to join in. The teams were Megan, Sayid, Claire, Sebastian and on the opposition side was Charlie, Brett, Juliet, Chrissy. Libby decided to be the referee as she couldn't get her heels off of her feet unlike the others who had yanked theirs off and thrown them to one side.

"Bring the pain" Charlie yelled intimately as he picked up the ball and bounced it hard. But in his drunken state he didn't realise how hard he had bounced it and the ball went straight up through his hands and smashed him in the face. The force threw him off of his feet and everyone doubled over in tears as they laughed at the boy.

"Seriously man I think you just brought it" Sebastian laughed loudly as he picked himself off of the ground. Charlie stood up and frowned at them all before carefully scooping up the ball.

"Oh now this is war" he said to them as he passed the ball to his team members.

* * *

Ana, Shane, Jack and Boone were practically dragging Shannon and Kate along behind them as they decided to call it a night as were Nick and Calla, Lexi, Josh, Sawyer, Scarlett, Keith and Dean. The group stumbled aimlessly and threw themselves into the waiting limo which was ordered especially for them. "Please don't throw up again" Boone pleaded with Shannon as he opened the window ready for her just in case. She just nodded her head dropping it between her knees.

"I'm seeing three of everybody here, that really isn't healthy" Jack said as he rubbed at his eyes trying to focus his vision into one but he only ended up making it worse so he resorted to closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"Jackass over there really can't handle his drink" Sawyer laughed to Dean as the two sniggered at the sleeping trainee doctor. "I'm so glad we don't have lessons tomorrow" Sawyer grumbled as he swigged at the bottle of whisky which he had brought out with him.

"I know… but we do have football practice and if we ain't there coach is gonna go nuts" Dean said to the boys in the car and they groaned. Boone, Sawyer, Dean, Josh, and Nick were all on the team and their groans echoed throughout the car.

"We've got cheer practice as well haven't we Shan" Scarlett slurred looking over at the blonde who just nodded weakly.

"I don't think someone will be turning up tomorrow though by the looks of it" Keith chortled looking at her. "I don't think any of you will which means no heavy lifting for me" he added with a wink hoping that they didn't have practice as he really didn't think he would be able to hold up the girls.

"We'll be there won't we Scar" Ana said triumphantly and the two beamed widely knowing that they would more than likely be the ones to turn up as they never suffered from severe hangovers.

"Well I think this was a success little brother" Alexis smiled as she turned to her brother who was sat on the otherside of her. He smiled back at her his eyes wide in happiness.

"Yeah it was! We keep getting better everytime" he said and held his hand up and the two high fived tuning out the conversations that were going on around them.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier Nick, I was only joking really, you're my bro and I love you more than anyone else you know that don't you" she said softly to him and he just nudged her playfully.

"Oh someones definitely had too much to drink. You apologizing to me" he chuckled at her but she swatted his arm back.

"Hey a drunken mind speaks a sober heart so lap up all this while you can because it won't be happening for a long time" she giggled back linking her arm with his.

"Okay" he said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "And for the record I love you too" he said back and she rested her drunken head on his shoulder squeezing his arm tightly. They were all they each other had left now.

* * *

Megan crawled out of her bed quietly feeling surprisingly fresh after the antics from the night before. She quickly pulled on her trousers and top before creeping over to the large kitchen area which the whole floor shared. She rummaged through the cupboards until she found what she was looking for. She held in the snigger that was slipping through her lips and was about to head back in to her room when Dean popped his head into the kitchen.

His hair was a complete mess and he was dressed in a pair of joggers and a tank top which was his morning attire. He was looking worse for wear. "And what are you doing Sticky" he asked looking at the large pot and wooden spoon she had in her hands.

"What does it look like pee wee" she said holding them up in his face until he got the idea. "Anyway what are you doing in here?" she asked curious as to why the boy was up at this hour of the morning.

"Same thing as you, I'm gonna find a beautiful way to wake Sawyer up this morning" he beamed as he rummaged around for something. Megan just walked behind him and picked up a jug and filled it with water and placed it down next to the boy.

"That should do the trick" she said as he picked it up grinning wildly.

"I swear are you an evil genius or something?" he chuckled as he headed towards the exit Megan right behind him. She turned right and he went left.

"You betcha" she shouted back as she went quietly into her room. She looked at the girls who were all sleeping soundly. Her eyes fell on her victim as she approached the sleeping girl slowly.

She raised the saucepan above her head and pulled the wooden spoon back. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. Maddison shot bolt upright her hands clamped firmly around her head which was thumping painfully. The rest of the room awoke with a start each letting out cry's of despair.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Maddison screamed as she threw the covers off of her and stood up on shaky legs.

Megan doubled over in hysterics at the girls reaction. "Good morning" she said through breaths as she tried to hide from Maddison's death glare. One thing that she hated… mornings. She was not and never had been a morning person, and with a hangover was just a step too far.

"I am going to kill you Bates" she growled as she began to chase the girl around the room much to the amusement of Claire and Libby and Juliet who was watching the scene unfold.

* * *

"Josh?" Dean whispered through the crack in the bathroom and the Australian boy opened the door quietly wiping his blonde hair with a towel. He hadn't long gotten back from his morning surf and decided to get all the salt off of him as quick as possible.

"What's up Deano?" he said quietly looking at the boy who had a big jug of water on his hands.

"Wake up the other's quietly and tell them to watch this! Luciano here is gonna get his own back after Sawyer's little stunt last night" he smirked referring to how Sawyer had purposely stuck his foot out and caused a hammered Dean to fall forward out of the limo and on a heap on the floor.

Josh did as requested and one by one the boys were awake and looking at Dean their eyes alight with hysterics though they had to hold it in. _One two three_ he mouthed and with that he emptied the contents of the jug over the blonde's head. The shock sent Sawyer tumbling out of bed. "Son of a bitch" he growled as he wrapped himself up in his blanket which had pulled off with him.

The boys all burst out laughing as he rolled around on the floor. "That was class" Nick chimed running a hand through his hair.

The wake up call in the girls bedroom was a lot nicer than the other two rooms. Ana was the first awake followed by Kate and Scarlett. The three were sat by the table eating their cereal whilst trying to stop themselves from throwing up. Next to arise was Lexi and she staggered half heartedly towards them slumping down in the chairs and resting her head on the cool table.

"Here we are chicks" Scarlett said as she pushed two paracetmol towards her friend. Lexi took them gratefully swallowing them down with a glass of water. "I'm never drinking again" she murmured rubbing her sore head tenderly.

"Nor me" Shannon mumbled from under her duvet not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed yet.

"You alright up there sick vic" Ana chortled and the girls hand emerged from the duvet and she flicked her two fingers at the girl. "Looks like there's going to be no practice today girlies" Ana said turning to the one's around the table.

"Woah don't get ahead of yourself there! You know the drill down on the field by 1" Shannon said her head popping out of the duvet and she swung her legs over the side stretching.

"God damnit" Ana groaned not wanting to cheer with her pounding headache. "Just take it easy today yeah" she said and Shannon just put her hands on her hips. _Like hell._

"Okay you all know your roles, Sawyer, Boone, Sayid, Nick, join James and Phillip on the offensive line. Sawyer get back in centre, Boone, Sayid you two guard, Nick and James Tackle and Phillip get on the tight end" he said and they all ran into their positions.

Dean took up his role of Quarterback as the coach put the other's in position. "Okay Marai Right wide receiver, we need your pace blistering down that side you got me. Shane you've got left Wide receiver. Joey, Harrison get into your positions at fullback and halfback" he said and they all went to their positions.

"Come on you can do better than that surely?" Shannon practically screamed as she watched her cheerleaders perform their routine very shakily. "Keith what the hell are you doing, straighten your god damn arm" she scolded and he pushed his arm up straighter Kate's legs shaking at how long she had been up there.

"Oooh queen bitch is having a bit of a tantrum" Maddison chuckled as she and everyone else lay on the side of the field their gaze flicking between the practising Jocks to the cheering cheerleaders.

"Cower in fear as the almighty mouth begins her reign" Chrissie mocked nudging Maddie and they started giggling loud.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked As he sat down next to Megan wondering what the two girl were laughing at.

"Shannon's on a wild one" Megan said to him chuckling at the blonde's temper which was getting worse by the minute.

"She's worse than bloody Hitler that one" he said and the other's chuckled at him. "Seriously she's a Tyrant and her tyranny knows no bounds" he added and Megan sniggered loudly at this.

"Hey Cass, your new beau is working his body over there take a look" Calla said pointing to Keith who was currently stretching himself out. Cassie blushed at their words but she found that she couldn't take her eye away from him.

"Dribble I see dribble" Megan shouted in hysterics and Cassie wiped at her mouth but thankfully she found that she wasn't dribbling and sent Megan the most hurtful look she could muster. "Only joking but seriously you've got it bad girl" she added leaning back on her elbows casually.

"No I don't" Cassie retorted crossing her hands over her chest in defiance.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart" Chrissie laughed digging the girl in the ribs playfully. "Hey huys do you wanna go up to the ice cream parlour, I am boiling and could do with something cold" she said tying her hair up in a high ponytail to pull the hair off her sweating neck.

They all nodded in agreement and trudged off. "Hey I noticed you were getting awfully pally with the gustapo last night" Chrissie added using Maddie's nickname for the core group of populars as they made their way onto the beach and decided to walk along it towards Verdi's.

Calla just shrugged her shoulders. "I might have been a teeny tiny bit wrong about them I'll admit that, sure they can be shallow, antagonistic, big headed but they're actually a good bunch to be about, they are normal human beings" she said back to her friend as they kicked the sand from under their feet.

"Don't let Maddie hear that! She's still miffed at the whole business with Josh and Alexis and all that! At the moment she hates them all with a burning passion" Chrissie chuckled back as she sent a glance at the girl just behind her.

"I'm not planning on it" Calla chuckled back as she linked arms with her friend.

"So I heard about your little antics this morning! I could hear you banging that bloody thing from my room" Charlie said as he walked alongside Megan and she beamed at him happily. She was glad that for the first time in a while he was paying attention to her and not Claire. That's not to say that Cliare wasn't shooting looks at the two every now and then.

"Hey they left me no choice, they were sitting ducks" she chuckled back as she remembered the whole incident. She could also remember being pounced on by Maddie who was very upset at the wake up call. That was a sentence worse than death.

"You're in a league of your own you know that" Charlie spoke softly as he fiddled with the bass guitar that was hanging off his shoulder.

"You don't need to remind me about that" she chuckled and he winked at her causing her to blush a bright crimson. She looked at the floor not wanting to show him what he had just managed to ddo. Megan Bates never blushed it was a fact of life. And she couldn't believe that a charismatic, bass playing English boy had managed to do that to her. Damn him and his sexy accent she whispered inwardly bowing her head until the colour left her cheeks. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Come on for god sakes can't you guys do anything, you're at least two beats off cue" Shannon shouted as she threw her pompoms down in frustration at their lack of commitment to the routine.

"Okay no need to throw your pompoms out of the freaking pram Shannon" Ana snapped placing her hands on her hips. "Look it's our first practice of the year and we're all hungover, cut us some slack yeah" she said standing with all the other cheerleaders.

"Cut you some slack! This year we are winning Nationals and that is simple as! So you need to get your ass into gear now. The liberty poses in the air aren't nowhere near sharp enough! The flips are lackustre, and te gestures are all over the shop".

Lexi whispered to Kate who was next to her. "Is it just me or can't you take the girl seriously when she uses big words, it's like a toddler speaking russian or something! it's just no right!" she said and Kate had to stifle the laugh that escaped her lips. Shannon picked up on th echuckling and turned her attention to Kate.

"And your jumps need to improve, you're the weakest link here today" she said sharply leaving Kate completely stunned at her outburst.

"Okay just because someone's in a foul mood today don't take it out on us" Scarlett said getting agitated at the girls harshness towards them. She knew she needed to intervene now before Kate and Shannon would end up in a slanging match.

Shannon's eyes darted between them all burning furiously. "I expect hell of a lot more than this! Just go" she said waving her hand at them and slowly the cheerleaders all split everyone going in separate directions.

_Someone shoot me please_ Shannon groaned inwardly as she rubbed her sore head.

"Okay boys that's enough, get yourselves cleaned up first game of the season is in ten days" Coach clapped as he watched his boys head off towards the locker room. They always got to finals but the could never win.

_That's gonna change_ Sawyer chuckled inwardly knowing that was what his coach was thinking. **Damn right it was.**

* * *

**So guys I am sorry about the delay! Things just havent been going right for me what so ever, mixed in with AS Levels and a very bad streak of bad luck. But please bare with me and please if you are enoying then let me know, they really do help. If your character wasn't in here much then I do apologize but fear not because I will definietly show more of them in the next. So if you're happy with this then drop a review! The more I get the faster I update sweeties :D thanks again guys for your patience.**


	9. Oh Oh We're In Trouble

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Charlie uttered childishly as he waited for the waiter to bring their orders over to them.

"Hey cut it out now!" Sebastian said not liking the attention the boy was bringing to himself. He was starting to relax a lot more and found that he actually did rather be around people than secluding himself like he had been.

"Sorry mother dearest" Charlie chuckled as he fiddled with the spoon in his hand. "So how's everyone feeling now! Hangovers gone?" he asked looking at the large group of people.

"Mine is awful! And I didn't even go to the party" Hurley said dejectedly and Libby just patted him on the back affectionately.

"Ahh Hugo nevermind it was only like the best party I've ever been too" he added with a wink and the boy scowled more.

"Stop it Charlie!" Libby scolded and the boy finally stopped his digs. But he couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious.

"Okay sheesh stop picking on me today, it's been bad enough as it is" the English boy groaned. Deciding to move the conversation off himself he spoke again. "So anyone else have a shitty morning?".

"Well Hurley here flattened my lego tower which I've been working on for a while" Brett said with a slight glare at the boy who raised is shoulders and mouthed a sorry.

"Okay lego boy chill, at least it'll challenge you to build it all over again" Claire said enthusiastically glad to see that the boy would still speak even if it was a little when he was sober and not drunk.

"T-that's not the p-point though?" he said becoming nervous as the blonde looked at him with a smile. He just wanted to curl into a ball and become invisible. He hated the way he acted around girls. Literally. He had made a fool of himself far too many times. Mortified if he ever told them about Olivia the most popular girl in his high school who had innocently asked could he tutor her for a bit and what did he do. Threw up all over her. Let's just say talking to a girl was never ever the same again…

Megan smiled as her order was placed down in front of her. She was surprised how rarely they came her. She took a mouthful and then noticed that the only one who wasn't eating was Geneva. A wry smile came to her face. "Gen" she said prodding her in the side and the girls head whipped up quickly but the sudden movement hurt her head. Badly. "You okay there?" she asked holding the chuckle out of her throat.

She shook her head slightly and the group couldn't not laugh at her appearance. Her hair was tousled where she had been resting her head, her glasses were slightly lobsided and she had a sickly pale colour to her face. "I think we know who has won the worst hangover of the year award" Megan chuckled as did the others.

Geneva on the other hand didn't find it as funny as them. "I feel really ill" she groaned resting her bony chin on her hand. "It's not funny you guys, I'm here to study not drink, do you know how much studying time I've lost because of you lot delinquents dragging me to that place?" she said bitterly blaming them for feeling the way she was.

They just looked at her mouth's open at her cutting response. "Calm down and live a little Gen, you seriously need to get laid" Maddison said sniggering the last bit under her breath but the hungover girl surprisingly heard her.

"You can't say much from what I've heard you haven't had any in a long time, going through a very long dry spell Mads" she quipped back without so much of beat. They were knocked into silence once again Maddison trying to take in the words that had been said.

In a split second everyone burst out into hysterics Sayid and Charlie high fiving each other at the girls response. "Oh my god Gen I think I actually love you" Charlie chuckled loudly not believing that the quiet bookworm had such a cutting tongue on her.

Chrissie on the other hand could sense that this could go to far so decided to intervene. "Okay laughing turns to crying guys, how about we talk about something else like… how are your studies going?" she said and they just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Real mood killer Chris" Cassie said looking at her friend with a quizzical look. "I mean seriously you don't ask that stuff on the weekend" Cassie added with a chuckle and Chrissie punched her lightly in the shoulder at her words.

"My mistake" she said back putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey I was going to ask you last night did you see those weird looking guys lurking about outside?" she asked deciding to talk about something that could be interesting.

Charlie stiffened immediately as the contents of his pocket began to burn a hole. He gulped and steadied himself before listening in on the conversation. "Yeah there was this really big burly guy with a tall scrawny looking guy, outside and in a car across the road! Freaked me out a little" Sebastian said finding his voice and wanting to get involved with them. If he was to survive college then he knew he had to try as much as it scared him.

"It's obvious they were drug dealers, hell I even saw a few kids buying the crap off the guy but hey it's their life as long as they don't screw things up for everyone else that's fine by me" Megan said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"You seriously don't care do you?" Juliet said with a raised eyebrow and Megan just shrugged.

"They gotta learn from their own mistakes, we can't freaking baby them" she said back coolly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I could have sworn I saw Sawyer and all that with them as well?" Calla chipped in her memory slightly vague but she was sure she had seen him shove it in his pocket in the limo home.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Chrissie shrugged. "But I swear seriously trouble is going to go down if all this stuff is being brought on campus" she said and they nodded.

"Yeah I mean you way it up some stupid child tries to rip him off they're gonna come straight to the campus and who knows what could happen. The possibilities are endless" Geneva said as she finished off her ice cream.

"I so wanna be around when all that kicks off" Megan said with a sly grin. It was their own fault.

"What if it's one of your friends?" Sebastian questioned interested. He couldn't help but feel that someone here had some contact with those people.

"Have any of you hear bought any gear off them?" she asked and they all shook their heads. "Well there we are, as long as it's not any of you guys I don't give rats ass about any other sucker including Sawyer and his little friends" she said back simply and silence fell across them one again.

But it was broken by Cassie's loud squeal. "Brain freeze".

* * *

"Kill me now!" Scarlett chimed as she had finally gotten out of her cheer outfit, showered and was now dresses casually.

"Tell me about it! Jesus she's freaking crazy" Ana said flopping down on her bed with a loud sigh. Kate and Lexi had come out of the bathroom fresh from applying their make up and were looking a little better than they had been.

"We talking about Shannon" Kate said and the other two nodded. "I know she went way too far today, I mean she was so cruel especially to the poor rookie's" Kate said softly and the others nodded knowing that what she was saying was right.

"Too right Austin" Ana said back as she rolled onto her front and looked at her friends who were listening intently everyone except Lexi who was sat on her bed head in her phone with a shocked expression on it. "Lexi" she called but the girl didn't listen.

"Lexi?" Scarlett said as she walked over to her friend and touched her shoulder. Finally her eyes snapped up and they were filled with fear.

She jumped to her feet and headed towards the door. "I'll be back soon yeah just stay here" she said without a backwards glance. The other's looked at where she last had been in shock.

"Okay what just happened?" Kate said completely confused.

"I have no idea but I'm sure as hell gonna find out" Scarlett said heading towards the door.

"Wait she told us to stay here, she doesn't want us to go after her" Kate said trying to stop Scarlett but it didn't work.

"Look my best friend tells me everything. Something is going on because that certainly wasn't the girl I'm used to, and I'll be damned to let her walk straight into something shifty which must be happening to make her react like that, I'll be back soon okay" Scarlett said leaving the room and beginning her search for the girl.

"I think she's worrying about this too much, it could be nothing maybe PMS" Ana shrugged as she looked at the other remaining girl in the room. Kate just shrugged her shoulders and sat down. Their attention turned to the door when they heard it click it open and in walked Shannon. "Look the Gustapo have arrived" Ana chuckled as she watched the leggy blonde stroll in.

"Funny Ana you're such a comedian" she replied back sarcastically as she threw her stuff down on the bed. "Look…" she said taking a breath. "I'm sorry I overreacted okay" she said as she sucked up all of her pride.

A broad smile came across the Latino's face. "Oh my did Shannon Rutherford just apologize, man I wish I had recorded it" Ana chuckled loudly.

"So do I because you are never gonna hear it again" Shannon bit back expecting this reaction off her but she decided to let it slide.

"Ahh it's fine, sure you were pretty mean but hey we all get our good days and bad days right" Kate said kindly and the blonde nodded.

* * *

"What's up Nicky" Alexis said as she approached the boys who were on the beach. She looked between them all and noticed that their clothes were slightly dishevelled and that Nicky had a split lip. "Okay what the hell happened?" she scolded her fear replaced with anger as she took her brother's face in her hands and inspected the cut.

"Please don't flip" Nick begged not sure why he had rung her. He had acted on impulse and now he was seriously regretting calling the girl. "You know those guys that were around the party last night?" he asked and she crossed her arms across her chest and nodded. He gulped and tried to avoid her icy blue eyes. "A few of the boys did some deals with them but turns out that someone had ripped them off and we were heading down to the beach to have a throw about when we were jumped by a group of guys, they roughed us up a bit and said if we don't pay them five grand and find out who the hell it was that ripped them off in the next week then they're gonna come back and really do a number on us" he finished and Alexis's eyes were wide and filled with shock.

"You stupid idots!" she practically screamed at them. Sawyer, Shane, Josh, Boone, Keith and Dean were all stood there next to him not knowing what to say. "You stupid stupid boys what the hell were you even thinking?" she said angrily.

"We weren't Lex" Dean said as he stepped towards her. She rounded on him instantly. "We were all completely drunk for god sakes" he said not knowing why she didn't understand them.

"You should have known better" she said and she poked her finger hard into his toned chest. "You of all people Deano, I thought you had common sense but obviously not" she said poking him again and he flinched at the contact but in some sick male fantasy sort of way he was actually enjoying it.

"Back off Lex" Sawyer growled as he took a step towards the shorter girl. "We're gonna get this sorted and that's why we phoned you" he said trying to calm himself down. He could understand why she was angry.

"And what the hell do you expect me to do about it huh, you want me to save your sorry ass again" she said turning back to Nick with a fierce expression.

"I just need to loan the five grand off you, I can give it back to you in two weeks" he practically begged with his smaller yet older sister. Her eyes literally bulged out of their socket.

"You what!" she said ferociously. "You want me to clean up your mess! Surely you've got your money Nick so why do you need mine?" she said completely confused by his request.

"My funds are down to one and half grand! The next instalment of fifteen grand goes in in two weeks as does yours, so I can give it back to you!" he said placing his large hands on her shoulders and looking down at her his eyes filled with pleading.

"You've spent twenty grand in two weeks" she said in amazement.

"I needed a whole new set for that party of ours so don't go all nazi on me alright" he said back trying to keep his temper in check. "So you gonna help me or what?" she said finally issuing her with the ultimatum.

She looked away from him and they landed on Josh. She noticed that he had a small cut above his eye and had a slight bruise coming on his cheek. He sent her a small smile and it was at that point she knew what she had to do. She raised her hand again to look at her brother and looked at his lip. "You could have been killed?" she said her voice breaking slightly as she looked at him. "You could still be killed and there is no way in hell I'm gonna let that happen again, not to you when you are all I have left" she said back her voice now slightly softer.

He pulled her into a tight hug relieved that she had agreed to help out. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her a little tighter before the two finally pulled apart. "Thank you so much sis" he said happily. He knew when it came down to it she was the only one he could rely on. She'd always been there when their parents hadn't. It had always been him and her against the world.

"You owe me big for this you hear me" she said pointing at him. "You all do" she said looking at the others and they smiled at her grateful for the help. "Now come on let's go sit on the beach and sort this mess out and you can give me the full story" she said as they headed down onto the sandy shore trying to work a way out of this mess.

* * *

"I just want to go to sleep!" Geneva grumbled as the sun began to set. They were all sat in the student common rooms watching as the sun went down on the horizon.

"There's nothing stopping you, your room is only a floor above" Calla laughed as she nudged her playfully.

"This is too pretty to miss" she replied back simply as a content silence fell across them once again. Charlie fiddled with the sachet in his pocket. He still hadn't touched the stuff. After Megan's words earlier he really felt guilty for even buying it. He tried to take his mind off it but that was near impossible and now Charlie was very spooked that there could be repercussions for his actions. The last thing he could remember was taking the bag off the man handing him some money and scurrying off. _Don't think too much of it_ he said inwardly as he turned his attention to the ginger beside him.

"Well I think the first week back has been a success don't you" Megan said with a smile as she patted him on the shoulder her hand lingering there longer than it should have.

"Y-yeah" he said back. "Not a bloody glitch but hey we don't wanna speak to soon right" he said with a chuckle trying to disguise the guilt that was burrowing deep into his stomach. She smiled back at him and turned to look back at the sun as did the rest of them. They were all completely wiped out from the antics the night before.

"This is a great end to the day" Sebastian said as he relaxed a bit. He still didn't like the silence that much, it annoyed him and he constantly thought he could hear people talking when he knew that there was nothing. But for now he fought his mind and willed for all of the voices to disappear which slowly they did until the silence fully encompassed him. Breathing out he focused his attentions on his friends and the sunset. This college lark wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Yet.

* * *

"Okay so do you have an idea who it could be?" Lexi asked as they sat on the beach watching as the sun began to descend over the horizon leaving it's reflection glistening on the water.

"Nope so far we've narrowed it down to six newbies, me and Deano are out of the equation because we give the guy his damn money and didn't rip him off" Sawyer said as he looked at the redhead.

"Right so we'll have to do some digging then, if we get Claire and Megan and them involved then they could probably help in finding out who it was" she said back and the boys all agreed with her knowing that her logic was right. "Right so tomorrow is Sunday morning, we'll get them all to meet us in the student common room yeah and we'll figure this out, as soon as we find out who ripped them off we'll either get the gear off them if they haven't used it and we'll take it to the guy along with the money and if not then the little rat who did rip them off will come with us yeah?" she said hoping that the plan would work. At the moment their safety was her main priority.

"What would we do without you huh?" Keith chuckled lightly. They had no idea how to solve this thing and as much as he nor the other's wanted to admit they were scared of what was coming, if it didn't work.

"I think the world would stop turning" she said back with a shrug and they all chuckled glad that she had cooled down a lot from earlier.

"Lex I really appreciate everything you're doing for us but when it comes down to giving the money and all that I want you to stay out of it okay, we're putting you and everyone else in enough danger as it is!" Nicky said back his protective brother side suddenly coming over.

"I'll try" she said simply not making any promises to him. He was like a bull in a china shop and he knew the possible outcomes of any rash word or move with those kind of people. He just looked at her but she stared him down and eventually he looked away. "Come on let's get back yeah?" she said to them and they all got to their feet and headed towards the campus. Lexi fell back a bit and into step with Josh who sent her a wide smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she gently grabbed a hold of his forearm.

He nodded his head and pulled his arm out of her grasp and instead slipped it around her waist pulling her into his side and he let his hand rest on her hip as they walked. He could feel the daggers from Dean burning into the back of his skull but he couldn't care less to be honest. It was his loss.

"Where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick?" came Scarlett's loud voice as she pushed past the boys to her friend worry etched on her face.

"I just had to sort a few things out, Dean will explain everything to you okay, I'm sorry I worried you I just didn't know what the hell was going on at that point" she said apologetically as she used her other hand to squeeze her shoulder.

"Well don't worry me like that again okay!" she ordered and Lexi rolled her eyes at her.

"Okay mom" she laughed back as Scarlett walked over to Dean to get the low down on what was happening. As they headed back she could hear Scarlett's calls of anger and then of shock with choruses of 'oh my god' repeatedly.

They were now only about two blocks away from the campus and were chatting amongst each other when out of nowhere a big white van pulled up and out jumped the same six lackies from earlier on each with menacing grins on their faces.

"Forgot to tell you a few things" the big burly man at the front said as he stepped forward and looked at the group. This wasn't looking too good.

* * *

**So another one down, I've dragged this story out a bit so we're now going to get some juicy action parts :D again if you enjoyed please review because I'm really starting to lose momentum and as long as I know you are all enjoying then I will continue to write. Again thanks guys peace out.**


	10. Cause Your Greed Sold Me Out In Shame

"Well well well we got a few more extra member's here" the man snarled as he looked the two girls up and down whilst licking his lips slowly. Nick and Josh and Dean instinctively stepped in front of them their hands clenching tightly. Scarlett and Lexi shuddered slightly as they watched the men leer at them. "Nawhh these your girlfriends, surely you can share" he said again sauntering forward towards them.

"That's my sister so back the hell off and leave her and her friend out of this!" Nicky said his voice firm and laced with anger at his words.

"Ooh little boys acting like the big man" he said as he stopped a mere foot in front of Nicky. "You should know by now if I want something I get it!" he snarled his lip curling back as his huge muscles tensed tightly.

"What do you want again?" Sawyer said angrily stepping forward alongside Nicky not liking that the men still hadn't left them alone.

The man looked at Sawyer in disgust. "Forgot to give you a time and a place redneck" he chuckled as did the other's behind him. "The old hoover warehouse on the outskirts of town, be there in one week at 6pm with the money and the name of the little bastard who robbed me" he said sternly as he looked at each one of them his eyes lingering on Scarlett and Lexi a little bit longer. "And I want you two" he said pointing at the two girls who tensed up slightly. "To be the ones bringing the money, you come alone understood" he said but they didn't say a thing.

"No way in hell man you are not dragging the girls into this" Josh said ferociously his anger practically steaming out if his ears.

"And who are you to be telling me what I can and can't do blondie" he sniggered as two of his friends stepped up next to him and stared at the boys their eyes gleaming. "Not as if you own them or anything and you ain't her boyfriend" he said but Josh just stayed quiet his jaw tight as the bone jutted out. He looked at him and then at the protective stance he held in front of the redheaded girl and started laughing. "Ahh I see you are her boyfriend then, this will be even more fun" he chuckled enjoying taunting the college kids. _Who the hell were they to stand up to him?. _They were nobody here.

"Don't even go there" Josh said trying to stick up for all of his friends but before he could add anything else the man had him by his collar and had slammed him up against the wall his head hitting the bricks hard. At that moment everyone jumped forward. Nicky grabbed a hold of one of the men and threw him into the bin the two exchanging blows with each other. Dean and Sawyer were wrestling with another one who was easily shrugging them off and still managing to laugh throughout it. Boone, Shane and Keith had thrown themselves straight into one of the guys who were coming towards them and Lexi had run forward towards Josh trying pull the main guy off of him but as she tugged at his arm he threw his hand back and backhanded her hard across the face sending her flying to the ground.

Scarlett was about to go and help her friend but was held back by Dean who dragged her out of the quiet alley and onto the street to try and find help off someone. He scurried back in trying to help the boys not noticing that Scarlett had only gone and followed him back down the lane. Josh's anger went through the roof as soon as the man's hand connected with her face and he used all of his strength to throw him away and punched him hard sending the man staggering backwards. He was smirking as the blonde did this. As Alexis was getting back to her feet she felt two large arms wrap around her from behind pinning them to her. She writhed under the grasp of one of the men who was laughing in her ears as his hands tugged at her t shirt. Nicky saw this and marched off towards her but was stopped as the guy he had just knocked down tackled him to the floor. "Deano get that bastards hands off of her" he shouted loud enough for Dean to know what he was talking about. Dean was nearing the two when he watched Alexis slam the back of her head into his face and he released his grip on her and she pulled away from him in fear. Blood was pouring out of his nose and she couldn't help but feel quite pleased with herself.

"You little bitch!" he snarled running towards her and she just about dodged his attack as she sprung to one side. She was about to move once again when she felt someone take a fistful of her hair and slam her entire frame into the metal bin. He slammed her against the wall this time and wrapped his hands around her throat squeezing tightly and he lifted her off the ground. She struggled against him trying to kick out but it was impossible. "No one does that to me" he screamed but was cut off when Dean tackled him and they both were rolling around on the floor exchanging blows. She lay on the floor sucking in deep breaths as she pushed herself away from the chaos. She felt someone grab her and she flinched away but calmed slightly when she saw it was Scarlett who was dragging her backwards across the floor and out of the way.

Josh was still hitting the guy with all his might but in a flash he felt a sharp pain hit him in the head and he fell to the floor the man standing over him. "Boys stop" he shouted and his friends threw their foes away from them and stepped back towards their boss. "Now I'm warning you now" he said as he sent a soaring kick to Josh's stomach. "You ever pull a stunt like this and next time I will kill you!" he said angrily as he stepped back towards the van with his men. "And don't forget I want you and your little friend to bring the money to me" he said with a dirty smile towards Scarlett and Lexi who was on the floor rubbing her sore neck. Scarlett's arms tightened around her friend in fear. "See you soon" he smirked as he jumped in and the van pulled off quickly.

Nicky walked over to his sister and pulled her to her feet worry filling his voice and bloodied face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he said studying her bruised and slightly bloodied appearance. She just nodded her head still in shock at the incident. "Are you sure?" he said and she nodded and was going to walk away when she winced slightly at the stinging pain in her ribs. Nicky noticed this in an instant and grabbed her by the shoulders gently.

"I'm fine Nick, just a little sore" she answered back her voice a little hoarse due to the pressure that had been placed on her vocal chords not five minutes ago. She pulled away from him and limped over towards Josh who was sat up against the wall rubbing his head. His lip was completely split open and blood was gushing from his nose. The cut above his eye had reopened and his jaw was bruising angrily. "You okay?" she asked in a raspy voice as she stopped in front of him. He pushed himself to his feet wincing at the pain in his head.

"Y-yeah" he murmured blinking rapidly trying to rid himself of the dizziness and nausea he was feeling. "I'm okay, let's just head back shall we" he said stumbling forward slightly. She took a hold of his arm and put it around her shoulders letting him rest his body weight on her. "How about you?" he asked just realising that she too had been caught up in the entire incident. He looked at her and could see that her lip was also cut wide open and that she had a nasty bruise forming on her cheek and eye, he could just make out in the dim lighting bruising around her neck slightly and his blood boiled.

"I'll survive" she said back leaning her head into his side. "Guys are you all okay, no serious injuries" she said walking over to the others who had regrouped each one of them bruised in some way or another.

They all nodded each carrying their own wounds. "I swear to god if that's all they brought hell this is gonna be easier than expected" Shane chuckled as he wiped the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. He didn't seem at all fazed by what had just happened.

"Son of a bitch twisted my wrist" Sawyer grumbled angrily as he rubbed his tender wrist. His face was already bruising nastily. "Nick you look like the bride of Frankenstein" he said from nowhere as he took in the muscly boys face which was littered in little cuts and bruises and drying blood.

"Thanks for that Sawyer" he said back running a hand through his cropped hair. "Come on guys let's get out of here and back to the campus" he said as they began to leave the area.

"I'll catch you guys up, I'm gonna take Josh to the hospital make sure he's okay yeah" Alexis said roughly her throat aching. He didn't even protest against her words because he knew he needed to get checked out.

"Okay get a taxi from here now and be careful, ring me as soon as you're on your way back" Nicky ordered and she nodded her head before going in the opposite direction to them. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into he said inwardly as he headed towards the campus with his friends.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna call it a night" Cassie said as she got to her feet and stretched her hands high above her head. "Night all" she said as she waved at them and pulled the door open but as she did she walked straight into Keith who had bruises covering his face. "What the hell?" she said as she took a step back and watched as the jocks all fleeted their way in along with Shannon, Ana and Kate who they had bumped into on their way there.

Everyone who was sat by the window turned to look at the row. "Are you okay, what happened?" Calla asked as Nick slumped down into the chair next to her. Her eyes widened at his and the other boys appearance.

"We got jumped by some pansy ass drug dealers!" he said through gritted teeth looking between her and the others who all gasped in shock. "Someone from here ripped them off so they decided to take it out on us and now we've got to pay them five grand and get them the name of the little weasel who did it too them otherwise me and the boys as well as Scar and Lex are in big trouble" he added and the other's didn't know what to say.

"Do you know who ripped them off?" Charlie asked taking a gulp and trying to stop the waver out of his voice. He couldn't believe it.

"Nahh we don't but we really need to get this sorted as soon as possible" Keith said with a sigh and Cassie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He couldn't believe that it was only their first week back and now this had already happened. It was shaping up to be an eventful year. "We just need a name and then we can get the money to them!" he said his voice full of frustration.

Charlie didn't answer back. He merely sat there contemplating his options. Turn himself in, or let them take a beating for him. He just didn't know what to do!. "Hey Scar" Nicky said as he slid his phone back into his pocket. She looked up at him. "Lex just text me, they're on their way back! Turns out Josh has got mild concussion but he should be okay in two or three days and he's had a few stitches put in and she's just got a bruised rib or two so she's taped up tightly, should be here in about half an hour" he said and she nodded at him not impressed that at least two of them had to get checked out at the hospital.

"Wow didn't know it was that serious!. You guys should be down there as well, you're not looking too good" Chrissie said her voice kind as she looked between each and every one of them.

"We'll be fine" Shane shrugged back as he ran a hand through his hair trying to help the throbbing headache he had coming on to go away. "So guys you in on ratting out who the hell ripped them off" he said leaning forward on his knees and looked at those that surrounded him.

"Yeah we'll help you out, I really don't fancy having to feed you guys through a straw for the next few weeks" Sayid laughed lightly trying to lighten up the situation. Next to him sat Sebastian, Brett and Hugo and they chuckled as well.

"See I said earlier that something was going to kick off didn't I Charlie" Megan chuckled looking over at the English boy but he was in a world of his own. "Silly people the lot of you but hey if it brings you a good time then why not" she shrugged leaning back in her chair.

"This ain't funny ginger" Sawyer grumbled harshly at her his aching face and wrist really starting to annoy him as was she.

"One yes it is, it's freaking hilarious and two yeah I'm ginger, I'm proud of it so your words can't hurt me dickwad" she laughed back but at this Scarlett jumped to her feet and looked at the girl.

"No it's not, we could have died for something that we didn't do and now it's us being punished and it's us who is going through all this because some idiot thought it would be funny to rip off this guy" she said angrily that the girl was taking it as a joke.

Charlie retracted a little more listening to the girls words. Josh had to go to hospital, they were basically dead kids walking. "Okay so maybe that part isn't so funny" Megan conceded putting her hands up in defence. "But the fact that you would even try to rip someone off like that is" she added and Scarlett sat back down letting the matter drop.

Charlie broke out in a sweat and the guilt began to overcome him completely as he looked at them all and the state they were in. Finally he knew what he had to do. "I know who it was" he said his voice quiet but the words were like a taboo and they all turned to look at him with eager eyes. "It was me" he said as he threw the bag of little white powder onto the table.

The whole place fell into silence and Charlie felt like curling into a wall and disappearing for ever. The next few moments were a blur as Dean launched himself across the table. Chairs were thrown around and Charlie felt hands gripping him hard. "You son of a bitch" he shouted angrily as he gripped him solidly by the collar. Everyone jumped in between them trying to calm the whole situation. After a minute or two of struggling the large group had managed to split them up, Dean and the jocks on one side of the room everyone else on the other.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Shane said his anger getting the better of him for a first time in a while. "You idiot" he added on pointing at Charlie.

"I was out of it, I didn't realise I'd done it till about ten minutes later" Charlie said with his hands up in defence. He knew he had to accept what was coming to him but that didn't make it any less frightening.

"Well you should have said straight away and we could have stopped all this from happening" Keith growled trying to hold his temper in as he rarely lost it but at this moment in time he had to let it out. He took a step forward with his words but was only stopped by Cassie putting a hand on his arm easing him back. He flashed her a look as his eyes slowly calmed and his arms relaxed under her touch.

"I'm sorry okay! You can give them my name but I can't pay them just yet, I don't have anything on me at all" Charlie said trying to hold it together as much as he could. His eyes caught with Megan's and she just looked at him still rather shocked at what had been said.

"Guys look, it's getting late and we're all tired so how about we sleep on it and then tomorrow morning we'll meet up and work out what the hell is going on!" Calla said deciding someone had to be the voice of reason in this whole matter.

Several grumble's emitted from the dishevelled boys but one by one they began to file out and head back to their respective dorms each nursing their own injuries.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Lexi asked as they arrived at her dorm and looked at Josh who was still quite groggy.

He nodded slowly trying to keep his eyes away from bright lights. "I'll be fine, just gotta take these pills and wake up every two hours to make sure I'm doing fine alright" he said back reassuringly and she nodded.

"Okay everytime you wake text me just so I know you're still alive and not slipping into a coma" she said back her voice laced with firmness but with a hint of laughter in there.

"Okay I promise you I will" he said back with a light smile his energy almost completely depleted. He pulled her into a light hug careful not to agitate any of their injuries. "Thank you for earlier by the way" he said as he rested his chin on her head.

"For what?" she said back her voice slightly muffled due to his shirt.

"For getting that asshole off of me, you shouldn't have even tried because you got hurt doing it and even though you helped me I'm not happy with you trying to take on a guy like that because you could have come out a lot worse then what you have and I would never have been able to forgive myself for that…." he said as the two swayed slightly with each other just glad to have comfort.

"I hear a but coming" she said quietly as she nestled her head into his toned chest.

"But it means a lot to know that you did it, just to help me" he said back his voice soft as he tightened his embrace slightly. He wasn't going to lie but the days events had really gotten to him and what could have happened to everyone of them.

"I'd do it again so don't worry about that" she said with a smile as he inhaled his musky beach scent. He pressed a gentle peck to her head and the two released each other Lexi looking up at him. "Now you get to bed and rest" she said pushing him lightly.

"Okay nurse James, goodnight" he chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her non bruised cheek his lips feeling as if they were burning a mark through her skin. The two pulled apart and with one last wave Alexis departed into her dorm room quietly.

He watched her go before heading towards his own when he was stopped in his tracks by a shrill voice. "What the hell happened to your face?" came Maddison's stunned tone.

"Not now Maddie please my head feels like it's gonna split in two" he groaned not wanting this conversation with her now. "I love you I do but I just need to sleep" he added and carried on walking but she jumped in his path.

"No way hotshot we are talking about this now!" she said as she grabbed his collar and practically dragged him to the common room.

* * *

"Charlie man what's going on?" Megan said as the two were sat along with Chrissie, Calla, Gen, Sayid, Brett and Cassie.

"I don't know Meg" he said running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "It was a stupid bloody mistake and now they're paying for it!" he said his voice laced with worry at what he had landed himself into.

"You think we don't know that Sherlock, look like I said I'm all for people having a good time but what you did was just plain idiotic" she said simply not showing him any sympathy what so ever.

"I know for Pete's sake!" Charlie grumbled dropping his head into his hands. "I thought you of all people would be on my side?"

Megan just raised her eyebrows. "Seriously Charlie you need a major reality check here, you screwed up royally but just because we're having a dig at you doesn't mean we're not taking your side, to be honest I'm gonna stay perfectly neutral" she said leaning back and fiddling with her ponytail.

"Thanks for the support" he muttered and she just slapped him on the back lightly.

"You're welcome!" she chirped back with a smile.

"I swear this has been the longest week of my life" he groaned and the other's nodded with them.

"If this is only the first week I wonder what the hell we've got coming at us throughout the year?" Chrissie said not thinking that anything like this would happen. "Nothing ever go's right here does it?" she added with a small laugh.

"Nope but hey it wouldn't be so fun now would it" Calla shrugged and they all nodded in agreement. Boring atmosphere just wasn't their thing.

"Is violence your definition of fun?" came Geneva's voice from beside them. They turned to look at her wondering what the hell she was going on about. "Because to be quite honest I would much rather have peace and quiet to get on with my studies then all of this farce" she added on not really paying attention to them.

"Okay grumpy take a chill pill" Chrissie said wondering what had wound her up so much.

"I'm just stating that if you concentrated more on your work than on all of this pathetic drama then maybe you would all get the grades you crave, because you are intelligent not at my standards but intelligent none the less, and your only fault is that you seem more interested in extra curricular studies" she said with a shrug as she pushed her glasses up her nose slightly.

"Wow….. who pissed in your OJ this morning?" Megan said not being able to sus this girl out, since she had known her it was impossible to decipher whether she was being nice or nasty.

"No one urinated in my orange juice thank you very much" she said and in a flash she was out of the room laptop tightly in her arms and muttering under her breath.

Cassie just looked at them all still wondering if what just happened was a dream or not. "I think I'm with you Meg, someone definitely pissed in her Oj!".

* * *

"See this is what happens when you hang around with that lot, trouble!" Maddison snarled rather bitterly at her brother who was holding his head not sure how long he would be able to put up with her.

"Don't bring them into this, it wasn't them who ripped these guys off, I got a text off one of the guys saying that it was in fact Charlie who if I remember rightly hangs around in your circle of friends so don't go pointing the finger Maddie okay" he groaned back really not wanting to talk any longer. His bed was basically calling for him but his stubborn sister was having none of it.

"Hold up now Charlie?" she said eyes wide. Josh just nodded at her. "Oh…" she answered rather sheepishly as she realised her mistake. "So….. is everyone else doing good?" she asked trying to avoid her shame at pointing the fingers at his friends when it was in fact one of her's.

"Yeah we were all pretty beat up but we'll live that's the main thing, doesn't make this god damn concussion feel any better though" he grumbled back rubbing the side of it carefully.

"Maybe you should sleep?" Maddison said and his eyes snapped up to her.

"It's what I've been wanting to do for the last twenty minutes but you've been keeping me here if you haven't noticed" he moaned a hint of anger in his voice.

"Hey don't go all bitchy on me Josh, Jesus you know what I don't know who you are anymore since you found your feet with the kings and freaking queens, specifically one who thinks she's the greatest thing since the earth began" she spat her own anger coming from nowhere. She had wanted to get that off of her chest for a while.

Josh just looked at her and shook his head. "Is that all you think about? That lot as you call them, just cause I've got friends like that doesn't mean you have to get all narky assed on me! Since when did you get so bitter with life?" he growled back in his own temped arriving.

"You know when I got bitter Josh!" she said her voice barely above a whisper but filled with venom and anger. "They haven't been through what we have! Everything for them has always and will always be absolutely fucking perfect! All they care about is the newest clothes and the nicest cars" she said her voice raising with every word.

"You know what If you gave them the slightest chance you might see past all that, so it's your loss Maddie, you need to put your life into perspective and stop living in the past, live for now and if not for yourself then at least do it for them" he said and stalked off towards the stairs knowing that he needed to sleep. He felt horribly guilty about what he had said to her but he wasn't going to let her know yet, maybe if she stews over it all night she might be a tad bit happier in the morning _and we can sort it out_ he thought inwardly as he slammed the door behind him.

Maddie just watched him go her jaw down to the floor. She couldn't believe what he had said to her. How dare he? He wasn't there when it happened? He didn't see what I did?. Hundreds of thoughts were running through her head as she looked at the blank space where he once was. She kicked her foot out at one of the chairs in frustration and then slumped down onto the nearest one head in her hands. She couldn't stop the trickle of tears that slipped down her face. He's never understood her pain.

* * *

**So another chapter down guys, more juicy juicy stuff and now I am beginning to delve into the characters backstory's so I hope I'll do them justice for you guys. If you liked please review because if people are losing interest then I will lose motivation so just leave a few words guys. Thanks again.**


	11. You've Shot Yourself In The Foot Again!

"Oh god my head is killing me!" Sawyer grumbled as the boys exited from the locker room. They had just finished football practice and the coach had gone absolutely berserk at them because of their injuries, he was especially worse as his fastest player had been ruled out of the opening match because of concussion. Let's just say they didn't have an easy ride.

"Ditto man, I thought I'd feel better sleeping on it but I just feel ten times worse!" Shane said as he readjusted his bag slowly.

"Sawyer quit being such a pansy ass momma's boy and get on with it" Dean said from beside Shane who couldn't help but laugh at his words. Sawyer shot him a look of literal death.

"You know what Lucy at least if I'm feeling like this shows that I actually had a good fight, not slapping them with my handbag like you did" Sawyer snapped back almost instantly his voice filled with complete and utter venom.

"Oh so that's your excuse for getting your ass kicked, real original redneck!" Dean said back just as quickly and the boys sniggered once again at this.

Sawyer was going to speak again but was cut off by Josh. "Guys this isn't something we should really brag about, let's just get this plan sorted and then we'll go from there" he said trying to keep the peace between them.

"Fine whatever you say, but this is a good way to pull the ladies" Dean chuckled as he mock sauntered forwards. "With these bruises and my amazing charm I'll have them hanging off me" he chuckled with a fist pump.

"Seriously dude you need to get laid soon, I don't how much more of your sexual innuendos I can take" Shane said shaking his head as they hurried off towards the common room leaving Dean stood there trailing.

"I have…" he said as they kept on walking. "Last time was two weeks ago actually….. so yeah your response sucked" he shouted after them before jogging along to keep up with their pace.

* * *

"So Charlie they didn't say they wanted you to be there, they just want your name" Keith said leaning forward and looking at him. The common room was packed as they all tried to come up with a reasonably safe way to sort this mess out.

Charlie swallowed the lump in his throat. "O-okay" he said his hands twisting nervously in his lap. "If it's any consolation I've still got the gear" he said as he threw the small sachet onto the table in front of them.

They all nodded. "That's good, we have something else to give them now instead of you, which I would much rather but you can't have everything" Shane uttered and at his words Ana slapped his arm to tell him to be quiet.

"Back off now come on this isn't going to help anybody" Scarlett said trying to maintain the relative calmness they all had over them.

"What isn't going to help anybody is that you and Lexi have to take the money to those psycho's" he said back protectively not liking it that the girls had to go. He had seen the way those men had looked at the two and it made him feel sick to his stomach. He could see Scarlett shrink slightly in her seat as she moved a tad closer to Lexi who placed a reassuring hand on her blonde friends arm.

"Hold up this is the first I've heard about this! What do you mean they have to take the money?" Charlie said back rather horror stricken at just how many people had been sucked into this mess.

"When we were jumped he said that me and Scarlett have to take the money to them to that warehouse and that we have to go alone, otherwise who knows what will happen" Lexi croaked as simply as she could trying to keep the hitch of fear out of her voice. She felt Josh's arm snake around her back and squeeze her softly and when she looked at his face it was tight with anger.

"Oh god!" Claire said running a hand through her long hair. "You're not going to right, I mean it's way too dangerous" she said looking at the two who were sat amongst the boys.

"We don't have a choice Claire" Scarlett shrugged her hand gripping Alexis's just a little bit tighter. "Look this is how it will work, Lexi's got the money all ready, we have the bag of gear to take back to them also! We will try and get out of telling them your name but there's no guarantees okay" she said and he nodded.

"Thanks for trying to stop them finding out who I am" Charlie said quietly pleased that they would try and protect him someway and not feed him to the dogs like Sawyer, Shane, Dean and Nicky wanted to.

"I'm warning you now though Charlie if they hurt the girls then I will drag you there myself understood!" Nick said rather harshly towards him and he nodded in return understanding why he was like that. The risk that Nick's sister was taking for himself was huge and he would be eternally grateful to her and Scarlett.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Nick, really know how to keep our morale up" Lexi said sarcastically.

Ana cut across before anyone else could speak. "So now that we've all agreed on this plan, if we get everything ready by tonight then we'll have the next five days to just not think about it and relax a little okay" Ana said calmly as she made eye contact with each and everyone of them. They all nodded knowing that now the wheels had been put in motion there was no turning back. "Come on we've got one last day of freedom before another five days of studies" she said as she got to her feet as did everyone and all went their separate ways.

* * *

Alexis was sat on one of the tables watching as the girls did their routines. She wished she could get up and help them but her body just wouldn't let her and to be quite frank she looked worse today than she did last night. The bruise on her cheek and eye had gone a very nasty shade of blue and purple, her lip was swollen on one side and was cracked with the deep cut on it, and then the bruises around her neck had now turned into visible yellowish hand marks.

She idly doodled to herself not realising what she was doing just going with whatever her mind was telling her too. She couldn't shake images from the night before though and as much as she tried to show people that she wasn't afraid of what they had to do deep down she was absolutely petrified. A voice snapped her out of her daydream though as she watched a sweaty Scarlett dropped down next to her.

"How you doing Rocky?" she said with a light nudge to her friend. She could see her friend wasn't herself. She was a little quiet and that just wasn't her. She hadn't seen her like this since the whole incident last year. Scarlett shuddered as she remembered those memories trying to get rid of them as fast as she could before the guilt crept over her once again.

Lexi just shrugged her shoulders not really knowing the answer herself. "Yes, no I really have no idea" she said back as she dropped her pencil on the pad and leaned back slightly as too not hurt her already throbbing ribs.

"Same babe" she said back looking at her friend. Well she was more of a sister really. "We're gonna get through all this you know that right?" she asked and Lexi just nodded at her. She knew she didn't sound very confident but she had to try to find some sort of comfort for the both of them.

"With you at my side of course we are, me and you are the terrible twosome" Lexi chuckled lightly trying to reassure herself and her friend.

"Damn right girl" she said back and she dropped her head onto Lexi's shoulder her arm wrapping around Alexis's. "Why does shit always happen to us two, I swear someone is out to get us" she said quietly and she felt Lexi's head lean on her own.

"I don't know, but hey look we've gotten through a crazy psycho stalker, two sets of absent parents, your brother and Shannon Rutherford together, I'm sure we can handle this" she said with a light chuckle as she squeezed her friends thigh gently.

"Yeah we have" Scarlett sighed as she raised her head to look at her bruised friend. It pained her to see her like this because everytime she saw her she kept getting flashbacks of the previous year and the mess the both of them had gotten into, how close they had come to being killed. Again she shook away the thoughts. "You're my best friend you know that right" she said pulling her gaze away from the injuries and instead to her eyes.

"Of course I do, Scarlett Luciano you can't get rid of me that easy" she answered with a small smile as she squeezed the girls leg again in reassurance. Just to show that for now they were both still there.

* * *

"I can't get this tower right now, it was perfect first time around but you just had to ruin it didn't you" Brett groaned grumpily as he messed around with his masterpiece. Hurley just backed away towards his xbox enjoying his game of Call Of Duty Black Ops.

"Hey Bas you want a game with me mate" he called to the boy who was walking around the room.

"Nahh I'm alright thanks, I'm just going to go for a walk" he said as he exited the room and quickly found himself down in the music block. After checking every room to make sure that there was no one about he walked into the small room where sat a grand piano. He sat himself down on the small leather chair and his fingers brushed across the smooth wood.

Flipping up the lid he let his fingers brush over the keys as he played a soft melody which he had composed himself. The music instantly soothed him and he didn't even have to think about what he was playing, the tune just came out effortlessly. He opened his mouth and began to sing the lyrics he had written to go with it. His voice had a surprising softness to it and he could hit every note in the song with ease.

He didn't know how long he was there playing for, it could have been minutes it could have been days as he played his different meoldy's his soul soothing.

"Wow!"

Sebastian froze up instantly and slammed the lid down quickly jamming his fingers under it. He yelped slightly and spun to see who was loitering around. His heart race quickened as his nerves began to kick in.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" Keith chuckled as he made his way further into the room. Sebastian could feel the sweat lace on his brow as he watched the male cheerleader come in closer. "Who knew you could play the piano so good and sing so good" he said with a whistle as he leaned against the wall.

"Y-yeah I learnt w-when I was younger" he stuttered back his face flushing red in embarrassment at being caught playing and singing. He never let anybody hear him. Ever.

"You've got talent Bas, you should so enter the talent competition next month, you would blow them all away" Keith said truthfully.

"N-no I don't play in front of p-people, I don't like doing i-it" Sebastian said back quickly twitching ever so slightly at the thought of even playing in front of one person let alone a whole theatre of them.

"But you are so good, you can't hide away all that talent mate" Keith answered back still not understanding why he wouldn't perform in front of others. If he could play an instrument and sing like that he would show of his talent to the world.

"I can and I-I will" he said back his defiance ripping from the fear in the pit of his stomach. "It's my p-private thing and no one elses!".

"Okay" Keith said holding his hands up. "I'm just saying, this may up your rep a little bit you know, make more friends and make you feel more comfortable here" he shrugged at him deciding that it was pointless carrying on nagging the boy about it.

"I d-don't care about reputation, and I like the friends I have already" he said back as he twisted his hands in his jeans wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible.

"Suit yourself Bas, just trying to help" he said backing off a little.

"I'm gonna go, see you later Keith" Sebastian said quickly as he fled the room in seconds. Keith just watched him go a bizarre look on his face. _Well that was interesting_ he muttered inwardly before strolling out of the music block and back over to cheer practice.

* * *

"Okay brush 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6" Chrissie said as she placed each one in their holder precisely. Gen threw her the biggest eye roll she could as she continued to type away frantically at her laptop.

"Why do you do that anyway Chris?" Calla asked as she lay on her bed leaning on her elbows and looked as her friend made sure everything was perfect.

"Makes it easier when I paint, from thinner to thicker so I know where my brushes are and it doesn't interrupt my flow" she said back simply as she fiddled with a strand of her bubble gum pink hair slowly.

"It must have cost your parents so much to buy all that stuff for you?" Calla responded as she pointed to all of the kit that the girl had brought with her.

"They didn't buy it for me, I got it all myself! Let's just say they weren't too happy with their little girl being an artist oh no they wanted me to be a doctor or office worker, a proper job as they called it" she said with a laugh as she perched herself down next to her friend. "Said that all artists are drug addicts and failures" she added with a shrug her smile faltering slightly.

"Ouch" Cassie said from the otherside of the room. "Oh well I think you are brilliant and will go really far in what you're doing" she added with a smile at her bubbly friend. Chrissie smiled back at them pleased with their support.

"Yeah me too" she said their vote of confidence making her swell with pride. She knew she could make it, she knew she could be somebody it just took some time. "Anyway enough with making my ego swell, how's the assignment coming?" she said back at the tanned girl with the golden eyes.

"Not good, why I took politics is beyond me?" she groaned as she scribbled down a few more sentences as she flicked through the many books that was surrounding. She was already swamped with assignments and it was only the start of the second week.

"Because you are the one who always manages to find a rational way to something, and Jesus winning a debate with you is like convincing Dean that women are people and not a piece of meat! Impossible!" she chuckled as did the other's around her.

"Okay so maybe that's one or two positives" Cassie chuckled back as she scribbled down more notes. "Hey Calla you snake, words getting around that you were getting awfully close to the good seed Nicky?" she said as she remembered Keith talking a little about it when she had seen him the day after the party.

Calla went bright red and turned her body to face away from them trying to occupy herself. "Who the hell said that?" she said but it clicked instantly. "Was it your new man friend by any chance?" she said as she peeked a look at Cassie who was giggling lightly. "I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

Josh was sat on the sand watching as the water drifted in and out slowly. He strummed on his guitar humming to the tune he was playing. This place always knew how to calm him down. "That's a pretty little tune" came a soft voice as someone perched themselves down on the sand next to him.

"I wrote it a long time ago now" he said as he looked at her and his face contorted into anger once again as he witnessed the horror's from the night before reflected on her face. "Don't tell me you walked down here on your own?" he said his voice filled with suspicion. At the moment he didn't want any of them walking around unattended.

"Do you think I could, Nicky has been following me around like a freaking bodyguard all day" Alexis laughed lightly as she kicked off her flip flops and leaned back on her elbows as she watched the sun descend slowly over the horizon. "And anyway don't be a hypocrite I bet you came down here on your own?" she said with a raised eyebrow at him but a smirk was playing on her slightly swollen lip.

"I'm a guy I can" he chuckled lightly and she slapped his arm at his comments. "Okay sheesh I'm bruised as it is leave me be" he added as he nudged her back.

"Fine, how are you feeling this morning anyway? You look like you've been run over by a truck a few times" she said with a wink. If she thought she looked bad then his appearance was in a whole different league.

"I feel it!" he chortled back as he put his guitar beside him and leaned back so he was now in the same position as she was. "But over all I'm okay" he said shooting her a smile which she returned.

"Good, I was frightened you were going to die on me or something" she said her eyes wide in exaggeration.

He just rolled his own at her. "You are so over dramatic it's unbelievable!" he stated simply.

"I'm a theatre student what the hell else would you expect me to be" she said with a wink as she shifted a tiny bit closer to Josh so now their arms were pressed up against one another. A content silence came across them as they just watched the waves slide in and out in rhythmic fashion. "Do you think I'm a slut?" she asked from nowhere and the question startled him. Her voice was perfectly calm and she looked relaxed as she said it.

"There's no holding you back is there" he laughed. "Where the hell did that question come from anyway?" he said looking at her his expression turning into one of worry slightly.

"I don't know it's just I know what people say about me, and what a lot of them think about me! I don't care you know everyone's entitled to their own opinion and all that jazz it's just I've never had a man in my life, my dad was never there, my mom hated my guts so I never knew what it felt like to be loved by someone, I guess I just went around finding it the wrong way huh" she shrugged not daring to look at him as she focused her eyes on the water. "And anyway you didn't answer my question?".

"Well I was going to say no you're not but after that I definitely know you're not, and the reason is because you know why you were with so many different guys" he said softly trying to read her expression but it was impossible. Her face was completely stoic and void of emotion, the only thing he could get was that her eyes were slightly glassing over.

"Thanks…. The only person who's opinion about me I remotely care about is yours" she said finally ripping her gaze away from the sparkling blue water to be met with his own blue and green pools.

He grinned back at her and placed his hand over her's. "Well in my opinion I think you are one of the kindest, funniest and most beautiful people here" he said back with a grin and her cheeks flushed a deep red which made him chuckle. "And I mean that, since I've known you you've gone from strength to strength, especially after all that stuff last year with psycho Johnny" he said with a shrug as he remembered roughly about the incident.

"That means a lot coming from you" she smiled back at him leaning her head on his shoulder. Silence came over them once again as Josh slipped an arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side. He had never expected to fall for someone. Especially not her.

"Well it's the truth" he said back pulling back slightly to look down into her face. The two just stared at each other and before either knew what was happening he pressed a soft kiss on her lips holding them there for several seconds before pulling back and resting his head on her's.

"What was t-that for?" she said almost completely speechless at his actions. She was wodering if her mind was playing tricks on her or not.

"What do you think Lex?" he said with an eye roll and a wink and he felt the laugh reverberate around her body. "That's what I thought".

* * *

"Someone's still an idiot" Megan said simply as she and her friends strolled along the waterfront. Charlie just kept his head down fed up of the stares that he kept getting. Even though he knew he deserved it. "A big stupid idiot" she added on nudging him in the side.

"Okay I think he gets it Meg" Claire said as she linked her arm with his and squeezed gently. Megan just shot a look at the blonde and then at the linked arms and huffed turning her back on them.

"It's getting late and it's still so hot" Sayid said as he took a sip from his bottle of water.

Maddison just looked at him. "Man up Sayid it isn't that hot" she laughed as she strolled along beside him with a cardigan and jeans on. "Ahhh well it's been an action packed weekend, shame we have to go back to lessons tomorrow" she said with a groan as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Tell me about it" Jack said as he ran his hand along the railing.

Megan looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Wow Jackass here doesn't want to go to a Medicine lecture" she said with a smirk and punched him lightly in the arm to show she was just messing.

"You are such a funny girl you know" he said with a mock laugh but smiled anyway.

"You don't need to tell me that, I already know" she grinned as her eyes flashed in Claire and Charlie's direction and the smile fell instantly as she watched them walk tightly together hands linked. Her hands tightened at her side as she kept her eyes focused directly ahead of her not daring to look back.

"Woah did I just notice a sudden mood change" Chrissie said with a smirk as she tried to read Megan's face but that was impossible. Megan just shot her a glare which abruptly silenced the artist.

"Hey guys I'll catch you up" Maddison said swiftly as she broke away from her friends and headed further down the beach where she could see a familiar figure sat there, as well as someone else. Her blood began to boil once again but sucking in a deep breath she continued onwards.

"I think I'll leave you guys to it okay" Lexi said as she gingerly got to her feet as she watched as Maddie got closer to them. She knew that the two needed to talk. Josh nodded but didn't release her hand and instead squeezed it slightly as a silent thank you .

Maddie stopped a metre or two away and her eyes instantly flashed to their interlinked hands. She looked at Josh trying to read his face and then glared at Alexis but she found her gaze softened ever so slightly and she winced as she took in the girls bruised appearance. _You should be glad she had a beating_ a niggling voice was screaming at her but she knew that she wouldn't really wish it on anyone, not even her.

"I'll see you later" Alexis said hoarsely as she turned her back on the two and parted with them and headed up onto the beach where she could see Nicky stood there waiting to escort her back to the campus. _Jesus he's taking this guard dog thing really serious_ she mumbled as she reached her brother and headed off.

A silence still lingered over the siblings as they stood there both trying to read each others emotions, trying to grasp at anything that would give away their emotions playing out behind their eyes. "So…." Maddie said with a cough deciding that the tension was becoming all too much. "How are you today?" she asked deciding small talk was the first step forward.

"A bit better thanks, sore as hell but hey I'm doing okay" he shrugged back as he sat back down on the sand fiddling with the strap on his guitar. She placed herself down gracefully next to him.

"I'm glad" she responded with a small smile on her face. "Look Josh about last night, I'm sorry yeah it's just my head was all over the place and I needed to find someone to blame" she said sincerely as she looked at her fair headed brother.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "No Mads it's me who should be apologizing I stepped way out of line last night and you didn't deserve that, no matter how much time has passed it's still raw, for both of us" he said back as his eyes swapped between the sparkling blue ocean and his sister.

"Yeah it is" she said her hands unconsciously rubbing the tattoos on her stomach with a quiet sigh. "I wonder where they are right now? What they're doing?" she added her eyes instantly flicking upwards at the sky.

"What they usually tended to do, cause mischief and trouble" Josh said with a light chuckle as he looked at his sister who had a ghost of a smile of her own on her lips.

"You're probably right there" she said her eyes still facing upwards. "Six years and it still feels like it was yesterday" she shuddered slightly and Josh patted her leg in reassurance.

"Tell me about it" he said his voice barely above a whisper. "I reckon they're happy now though, they can do whatever the hell they want without mom yelling at them" he said a lobsided smile on his face as he remembered the scolding's the two used to get off their mother.

"Yeah but now A.J and J.J have got dad to deal with up there" she said with an eye roll. He was so soft on them it was funny. None of his kids could do anything wrong in his eyes. Let's just say he didn't wear the trousers in the family.

"Like that'll stop them, he's so laid back he'd fall backwards" Josh answered as he pushed his feet into the sand letting the warm grains gently bathe his feet.

"And once again you're right on the money there" she said and finally a chuckle escaped her lips. "Do you think mom's alright back home, sure she's got the other's but still you know" she said and Josh just shrugged.

"She'll be fine Maddie, she's a trooper and Rebecca and Ben literally live down the road!" Josh said reassuring his sister that their mother would be fine. Their other siblings were only five minutes away if she ever needed something.

"Suppose" she shrugged as she took a fistful of sand and let the grains slip from her grasp. "Come on how about we head back?" she asked as she pushed herself to her feet and Josh followed suit smiling at his slightly younger sibling.

"Maddie listen to me when I say you're not going to lose me okay, I'm still your brother no matter who my friends are so stop feeling so threatened okay" he chuckled lightly back at her as he slung his arm over her shoulder.

She nodded not wanting to voice her opinions on her insecurities and instead just stayed silent as they strolled back towards the campus the waves crashing onto the shore behind them.

* * *

**So another one down guys, I do hope you are enjoying because I'm not getting many reviews for the last few chapters so please just leave a few words to let me know if you want me to continue! They'll give me a massive boost! Thanks again guys!**


	12. I'll Light You Up And Smoke You Down!

**So another chapter for you lovely people! I'm trying to get these out a lot more regularly cause I'm feeling seriously guilty about the big gaps I've been leaving between each installment! So I can't promise anything but I will try my utmost to keep these coming in good times so long as you all stick by me! Enjoy guys!**

"I knew we'd kick their asses!" Shane chirped happily as the boys finished getting changed out of their football kits. They had completely hammered their rival college and literally felt as if they were walking on air.

"Too rights, they didn't even get a touch down! And we didn't even have our fastest player!" Dean said referring to Josh who couldn't play due to his injuries. "I'm definitely feeling a few celebratory drinks tonight down on the beach what do you think?" he asked around and all the boys nodded in agreement.

"I'm up for that but not too many because tomorrow is the day and if they need our help we need to be in good enough shape" Nick said sternly his stomach dropping as they day he had been dreading loomed on the horizon.

"No problem Nicky boy!" Sawyer said clapping him on the shoulder as he pulled on his top. He wanted to say he wasn't but deep down he was very nervous about what was going to happen.

The group exited the changing rooms and strolled along the edge of the pitch deciding to head back over to the dorms to let everyone know about the few drinks they planned on having. "It should be nice, no wild partying just some mellowing out on the beach I like it!" Boone said enjoying the idea._ It might help everyone ease up and not worry about tomorrow so much_ he thought inwardly his own worry for his friends niggling at him at every moment.

"Well with the girls around they'll find a way to turn it into wild partying!" Dean chuckled lightly as he thought about his friends. His worry for his sister and Lexi was unbelievable. He didn't expect nothing but worry for his sister but he never expected to worry about the red head as much as he was. He thought he was over that, over her. But clearly he wasn't.

"I'm gonna agree with you on that!" Keith said with a wry smile knowing what they were all like.

They made their way over to the main campus when they spotted loads of their acquaintances and decided to inform them right now. "Hey guys!" Nick said as he perched himself down on the end of the table next to Maddison, Josh, Charlie, Chrissie and Claire. "We're having a few drinks down the beach later, you in?" he enquired smiling at them all except at Charlie who he completely blanked out.

"Yeah sure sounds good!" Josh grinned at his friends as he stood up from the table and decided to head off with the boys when they decided to move. "Hey Nick you seen Lex today?, I saw her at the game but didn't get the chance to speak to her!" he said chirpily to the younger Jameson.

"Last I saw her she was with Shannon and all that! They left just after the game but I have no idea where they went! Probably shopping!" he shrugged looking at the dirty blonde headed boy. He knew how well he treated her that's why there was no problems between the two.

"Okay thanks Nick I'll drop her a text!" he smiled and Maddison rolled her eyes at him. He was like a love sick puppy and she literally wanted to throw up. As much as she tried to save face she just couldn't get her head around that he was with her.

"Do you know where Calla and all them are, wanna let them know about the beach tonight?" Nick said looking at the group. Chrissie smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"They are on the beach front lover boy!" she chuckled lightly and Nick just narrowed his eyes at her but decided not to say anything.

"Thank you, come on guys let's go!" Nick said and the boys trudged off towards the common room deciding to get a few hours of relaxation and to chat tactics over what they did right and where they went wrong.

* * *

"I love it I love it I love it!" Shannon squealed as she saw the sparkly top in one of the shop windows. The girls had to practically pry her away from the window as she had bought enough as it is. They all had.

"Okay we get it now let's go get a starbucks or something I'm so thirsty!" Kate said as she dragged everyone towards the starbucks on the beach front. They all ordered their drinks and settled down on the chairs outside of the shop.

"Ahh Frappuccino's are beautiful!" Shannon cooed as she took a sip from it not realising that she had a line of cream around her mouth. The girls stifled a laugh trying to stop themselves from giving it away and to see how long it was before she noticed it.

"Yeah they're no good for your complexion though!" Ana smirked and the other's sniggered lightly. Shannon just looked at them with narrowed eyes but let it slide.

"I really think I've got whiplash or something from our routine earlier!" Scarlett groaned rubbing her neck. Her flip was successfully landed but as she fell into Keith's arms she hit the back of her neck a little hard.

"Man up!" Alexis laugh lightly as she took a sip of her coffee. Her phone beeped loudly and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Let me guess that's surfer boy!" Ana said smugly but Lexi just rolled her eyes at her not surprised at all.

"Yes but I've also got a text off my overprotective brother saying that they're going for a few drinks on the beach tonight if we wanna join?" she said looking around them all and they nodded except for Scarlett who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Could do with that actually especially after the win today!" Kate said with a smile.

"Me too!" Ana and Shannon sad at the same time grinning. Lexi smiled slightly and Scarlett didn't say anything. The girls wanted to press but there was only one reason behind the hesitation and they knew what it was. Fear.

"I'll see how I'm feeling later!" Scarlett finally spoke as she rubbed her neck again. Lexi squeezed her hand gently under the table so the other's couldn't see and sent her a small smile just showing her support.

"Yeah me too I'm shattered but since when have I ever turned down a chance to drink!" Lexi chuckled lightly and they all nodded in agreement with her. Behind them she could see Megan, Calla, Cassie and Gen walking over and Alexis quickly beckoned for them. "Hey I don't know if you've heard!" she said as they stopped next to the table.

"Heard what?" Calla replied.

"We're gonna have a few quiet drinks down the beach if you're all up for it!" Shannon said casually and the other's grinned. All except Geneva who looked like she was going to throw up. Alcohol was now a massive no no.

"Yeah definitely we'll see you guys down there yeah!" Megan smiled as her hand slowly dipped into Ana's bag which was hanging on the back of her chair. She could see the twenty dollar bill screaming at her and she just had to take it. She couldn't help herself. In a flash and without anyone even noticing she took the money and stuffed it in her pocket a smile on her face

"You won't be seeing me down there drinking that poison!" Geneva said her face wrinkled up in disgust. They just looked at her waiting for her to go off into one of her rants. "Alcohol is terrible for you and makes you make a complete fool of yourself! And if you girls want to that on a daily basis then go right ahead but I certainly won't!" she said firmly and they just continued to stare at her.

"That's only because you made a complete ass of yourself at the party Gen! Why are you being so hypocritical?" Shannon laughed deciding that she could have some fun with this.

Geneva felt like she had been slapped. _How dare they question me?._ "I am not being hypocritical I am merely stating the dangers of alcohol!" she said back hoping that would be the end of it but Shannon had other ideas.

"No you are insinuating that we all make fools of ourselves because we like to have a drink but I don't see any of us who were in as near of a mess as you were on the weekend girl!" Shannon said back smirking slightly. She loved to wind the girl up.

"Expect for blondie here who was throwing up like Regan off the exorcist!" Alexis piped in not being able to take the bicker serious due to Shannon's milk lip.

Geneva sucked in a breath as she composed herself. "Okay so in my opinion you all do make fools of yourselves, mine was a one off but you lot do it on a weekly basis! There's a big difference in standards here!" deciding to get catty.

Shannon's mouth opened wide as did everyone elses. "Sweetheart I know you're a slight bit on the social naivety side but trust me I would just leave this here right now!" sensing that it was going too far and she really couldn't be doing with an argument.

Geneva was going to speak wanting to get just one word in but Cassie cut across. "Okay awkward now we're going to go! See you later yeah!" Cassie said as she pushed a reluctant Geneva away. Calla leaned back over and looked at Shannon. "By the way you've got something on your lip!" she said and Shannon looked in her mirror and her face lost colour.

"You bitches! I've just made a tit of myself to them! Oh god please kill me now!" she cried as her friends doubled over with laughter. Once the laughing had stopped they decided to move onto the subject of the argument.

The group sat at the table just shook their heads. They were used to the bookish girl by now. "Gen, She can't take a joke can she?" Ana said and they just shook their heads once again. She pulled her bag around and put it on the table and rummaged through it looking for her phone when she noticed something was missing. "What the hell?" she practically yelled as she pulled everything out of the bag.

"What's up?" Kate asked looking at her friend with worry.

"Some son of a bitch has nicked twenty dollars!" she seethed angry that her money had been taken. "If I find out who did it then I swear to god I am going to kill them!" she said slamming her bag down on the table. "Right help me narrow it down on who it could have been!".

* * *

"Who do you think they are? How dare she talk to me like that! I was merely stating a few facts!" Geneva whined as they sat in the common room. She had been continuously going about her her tiny spat with the girls.

"Gen you were stating some very one sided facts, now please shut up!" Megan said finally having enough of the girl who just kept droning about it.

Geneva just scowled at her as she opened her laptop and typed furiously at it. "Finally is that silence I hear!" Calla chuckled lightly glad that the girl had gone quiet.

"That it is my friend!" Megan smiled as she checked her watch. "What time we heading down to the beach?" she said to the girls but a familiar voice answered for.

"We are going down now so bloody hurry up!" Charlie said grabbing Megan by the arm and yanking her off of her chair. She fell straight into him but he managed to grab a hold of her before she hit the floor. "Careful there love!" he chuckled their faces close together but he seemed completely oblivious to it.

The girls had huge smiles on their faces. "Yeah sorry!" Megan said hurriedly pulling away and straightening her clothes out trying to hide the flush to her face. Charlie just grinned as they all made their way off campus.

"Megan and Charlie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Calla laughed in Megan's ear and she instantly sent her the meanest look she could muster. Calla fell quiet deciding her life was worth more value than the next line of the song.

Unfortunately though Geneva didn't know that and leaned forward. "First comes love then comes marriage, and then comes a baby in a horse drawn carriage!" she said and walked off before Megan could say anything. The girls burst out laughing in hysterics. Megan just stormed off angrily. _He could not ever know how much she liked him, But with them around that was becoming increasingly hard._

* * *

"Beer is my favourite woman in my life!" Dean said happily as he swigged at the bottle as the boys sat around the fire.

"It's the only woman in your life Deano!" Scarlett laughed as she sat down with the rest of the girls. Calla was sat by Nick, Lexi was next to Josh, and everyone was in their respective groups.

"Ouch!" Dean said hand on his heart at his sisters words but he couldn't help but let his eyes drift to a certain redhead.

"So how you doing Calla?" Nick asked as he looked at the pretty girl next to him. _He didn't know what had drawn him to her the night of the party. Was it her looks?. Was it just a random chain of events? He couldn't pin point why he liked the girl just yet, he just did._

"I'm good thanks Nicky, and you?" she smiled back at the girl who he was completely fascinated by.

"Yeah thanks! I haven't seen you about since this weekend, you been avoiding me or something?" he chuckled nudging her lightly. Truth be told he hadn't really paid attention to anyone else bar his sister.

"Just been doing my thing, and I didn't want to intrude on anything you know, I know you must be feeling a little down at the moment!" she said back a ghost of a smile on her face as she remembered what tomorrow would be.

Nick smiled his first genuine smile in a while. "Still doesn't mean you had to stay away!" he said back and then took a swig of beer. "But thanks, for noticing that you know!" he said his voice soft.

Calla grinned back and put her hand on his. "Anytime Nick, it's what I'm here for!" she said chirpily. He flipped his hand that was under hers and laced their fingers together as another silent thanks.

* * *

Megan was sat on the sand sipping her drink when the next thing she knew it was pulled out of her hand thrown to one side and she was being pulled up by her shirt. "What the hell?" she said as regained her balance.

Ana was stood there hands clenched eyes blazing angrily. "Give me that twenty dollars back and I'll stop myself from beating your ass!" she snarled as everyone got to their feet and circled the two.

Megan gulped. "What are you talking about?" she said trying to play he innocent card but she knew that she was busted. She really was struggling to find a way out of this.

"When you came to our table earlier you were stood right by my bag! Now Calla, Cassie and Gen wouldn't dip into my bag and take my money but I know damn straight that you would! So empty your pockets!" Ana ordered as he friends sidled up next to her.

"No way! You've got no right to accuse me of that!" she said her voice faltering slightly. _Pull yourself together Meg_ she screamed inwardly but as she looked around at all the shocked faces surrounding her. And it didn't help that she was already slightly drunk.

"Really then if you show me the money in your pockets and there isn't a twenty dollar bill there with a phone number on it with the name Eddie then I'll believe you!" Ana said arms crossed across her chest. Megan didn't answer and instead looked at the floor. "Are you gonna do it or am I going to have to pin you down and take it myself?" she said her voice getting angrier by the moment.

Megan couldn't believe how her sharp witted tongue had deserted her. "I'd like to see you try!" she forced out but as soon as she said it Ana Lucia pushed her to the ground and pinned her down.

"God this is hot!" Sawyer and Dean said at exactly the same time as they pulled out their cell phones.

Ana Lucia stuck her hand in the girls jean pockets and pulled out a wad of cash. She flicked through every bill until finally she came across it. "Well what's this then!" she said holding up the money for everyone to see. On it was a phone number and the name Eddie. "You thieving bitch! Take anything from me again and next time I'll break your neck!" she said kicking sand into Megan's face and she shielded her eyes as much as possible.

The girls stalked off to one side and everyone was just looking at her their eyes filled with disappointment. "Looks like someone's got sticky fingers!" Sawyer whistled as he walked away back to the fire as did everyone else leaving her lying on the sand on her own. Megan got to her feet and stormed off along the beach! _Shit shit shit shit_ she repeated over and over again trying to get the little grains of sand that were in her eyes out.

"Looks like I ain't the only outcast then!" Charlie said as he sat further up one of the dunes watching as she approached him. "It's not nice is it!" he said and she fell onto the sand next to him angry at Ana for humiliating her and angry at herself for getting herself caught.

"Got that right!" Megan grumbled holding her head in her hands.

"I thought it was gonna be hard winning their trust back but you my friend are in a whole different league, you personally ripped off someone, and not just someone but Ana!" Charlie said back deciding to not be sympathetic as that was what she was like towards him.

"Don't you think I know that! I couldn't help myself!" she snapped not bothering to look at him afraid of the shame that would be on his face. She could cope with that from the other's but not him.

"Welcome to my world! I couldn't help myself with the drugs but you still seemed to get a kick out of my dilemma!" Charlie said back surprisingly bitchy for a boy.

"Well you're doing exactly the same now! You want your revenge you got it! You know what screw you I can't be doing with this shit!" Megan said getting to her feet but Charlie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said rather sternly. "I'm just pointing out your hypocrisy that's all, come on Meg even you should know if you can dish it out then you can take it back!" he said simply and she huffed knowing that he was right. She slumped back down onto the sand. "Why do you do it anyway? I mean seriously twenty bloody dollars!" Charlie asked wondering the reasons behind it.

"I just felt like!" she shrugged back at him.

He looked at her incredulously. "You felt like it! You felt like twenty dollars so you stole it off Ana-Lucia Cortez! Do you have a bloody death wish or something?" he questioned not understanding the motives.

"I just saw the money and took it alright so can we just leave it please!" she said firmly and he decided to drop the subject. He took a swig out of the large beer bottle and handed it over to her. She looked at it for a moment then took a sip herself.

"Don't steal it now will you?" he chuckled lightly and she sent him a huge death glare. "Okay chill out it was a joke!" he said hands raised as he took the beer bottle back. "I was looking forward to this year you know, but everything goes to shit for us here! I swear it's cursed or somebody somewhere hates us!" he groaned his eyes flicking to the sky slightly.

"You've got that right! Well I know who hates me at the moment, they seem to hate you as well!" she said back looking at him intently. "Common enemies, we best stick together the next few days!" she said lightly shuffling closer to him.

"Hey my sentence is finished if tomorrow goes to plan!" he said looking at her. But the word '**if**' hit him hard. He was consumed with so much guilt he genuinely thought it would start seeping out of his pores. "But I'll still have your back this week alright!" he spoke kindly with a smile on his lips and she returned it glad to still have a friend.

"You better had! Because tomorrow you're going to need me you know that right?" she laughed punching his shoulder lightly knowing the amount of grief that is going to be hurled at him along with the threats.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted at her handing her the bottle once more.

* * *

**So another one down guys! Keep letting me know your thoughts, in the end they're your characters and I hope I'm doing them justice for you all! Thank you guys!**


	13. Their Innocence Is Burned In Flames!

Scarlett was sat on her bed trying to shake every scary thought out of her head. In five hours and twenty seven minutes her and Lexi would be stood in a freaky warehouse with freaky guys and the thought scared her. Really scared her. The girls had all gone down to the common room awaiting for everyone to arrive so that they could go over the plan once again.

She shut her eyes and leaned against the wall as she thought about their last run in with the mob.

"_Dean what the hell have you done? You can't just go around fighting with mobsters you idiot! And psycho Johnny" she said slapping him upside the head in a temper. She knew things had now gone way too far now._

"_The guys's crazy, he's been stalking you and Lex for god knows how long! And why? Because I knew too much! And the worst thing about it is that he works for dad! So what does that say to you huh Scar, yeah he's really the loving and devoted dad he makes out to be!" Dean scoffed angrily pacing around the place. He knew he was in trouble now but he couldn't stop himself._

"_Dean how can you say that? It's dad! You really think he works with low lives like that?" she shouted back not liking the accusations that he was throwing about but somewhere deep down in the depths of her stomach she could feel that something somewhere was wrong._

"_He's a mobster! If you haven't picked up on that Scar then you're thicker than you look!" he yelled back feeling guilty at the words but knowing they were the only way he was going to get through to her._

"_Wow that was low!" she seethed back running a hand through her long hair. "Look please just explain what you saw!" Scarlett said her voice a bit softer._

"_I went back to the house a few weeks ago and when I did I saw dad and Johnny putting a dead body in the trunk of a car!" he said and her blood ran cold._

"_W-what?" she said as her mouth went bone dry. "But why did he come after us?" she asked not wanting to know anymore about her father and a dead body. She just couldn't think of it like that._

"_Because I slipped up to Lexi! I accidentally told her but I didn't know that he was keeping tabs on me! Trying to find an opportunity to shut me up but then he knew how much I care about to two so he targeted you to send me a message! It's all my fault! It's all dad's fault!" he yelled kicking the metal bin over angrily._

_Scarlett couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words. Her father was involved. And her innocent friend had been sucked in to her fathers stupid crazy psychotic lifestyle. She was going to talk again when her phone rang and looking down at it she saw Alexis's name pop up._

_She flipped the phone open. "Lex thank god are you okay?" she asked glad to have contact with the girl finally. Things had dramatically escalated in the last few hours and she needed them all together just to be safe._

"_Why I'm just fine Miss Luciano!" came a rough familiar voice. Her body completely froze and numbly she put the phone on loudspeaker._

"_Where is Lexi? What have you done to her?" Dean shouted his face twisted into one of anger and anguish._

"_Miss Jameson is just fine! She's currently looking in a shop window! I don't think she's realised that her phone's missing yet!" he chuckled as he watched the red head intently out of his windscreen._

"_You son of a bitch you stay away from her you hear me!" Scarlett shouted angrily her heart beating loudly in her chest. He was watching her. He was doing it to get to them and so far it was working._

"_Oh it's far too late for that now! You see I've had new orders not to touch you two! But I have been told to take care of the friend who knows far too much!" he laughed again as he began to start the car up._

"_What? Please don't just leave her alone yeah, she won't say anything she isn't like that!" Scarlett pleaded as they sprinted out of the coffee shop their eyes scanning for their friend who was on one of the three streets that the main shops lay. Dean was looking rapidly his heart thudding at a hundred miles an hour._

"_Just following my orders! But I will be seeing you two very soon! Consider this a warning!" he said and they could hear tyre screeches in the background. The next second they could hear the sickening sound of metal on flesh and the shatter of a windscreen. "Oops!" he said with a final as he chucked the phone out of the window not far from the girl who was lying in the middle of the road._

_Dean and Scarlett couldn't see any commotion on this street but they could hear lots of shouting coming from the next one. Their legs moved like lightning as they skidded around the corner and could see a large crowd forming in the middle of the road._

"_Get out of the way!" Dean barked pushing the strangers to one side until he got ot who was at the centre of the circle. As soon as he saw her he froze as he looked at her unmoving and bloodied form. Scarlett fought the urge to throw up as she saw her friend there and quickly fell down next to her slowly rolling her onto her back. "Come on Lexi, open your eyes!"._

"Hey! Hello earth to Scarlett!" Alexis said as she tapped at the girls cheeks a small smile on her lips. "Took your time we've been waiting for five minutes for you!" she laughed as she sat down next to her friend who had tear tracks on her face. "Hey what's wrong?" she said quite alarmed at her friend.

"It's nothing!" she said back Alexis fixed her a look which screamed _I know too well to know when you're lying_. "I just had a bit of a flashback….. from the incident!" she said and she watched a small shudder run through the girls body. "I just can't help but thinking the same thing is going to happen again!" she spoke honestly and Alexis sent her a small smile.

"Scar come on we can't think like that! If we walk in there all scared then they'll see it straight away and then we are screwed! I know your scared, hell so am I but we just have to get this done and over with yeah!" she reassured putting an arm around her shoulder.

Scarlett just nodded her head before looking at her closest friend. "Do you ever think about what happened to us all?" she asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue for a while.

"Now and then" Alexis shrugged back not really showing much emotion. "These scars don't help me to forget it though!" she shrugged as she pulled up her top slightly to show Scarlett the thin line made by the scalpel used to drain the internal bleed. "I don't forget what happened to you and Dean either though, the fact that I couldn't help you guys!" Lexi said rather dejectedly.

"Seriously? You were in ICU for god sakes! You couldn't stop it all! Oh well we had matching wounds!" Scarlett said trying to lighten up the rapidly darkening atmosphere.

"I mean emotionally!" she said. "You lost so much that day! Your relationship with your dad, I know how much that hurt you! Hurt you more than that pasting you and brother took!" she said her eyes fixed on her friends eyes.

"Yeah it did! But it strengthened mine and Dean's which is something a lot more important!" she said holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "But my messed up family nearly cost you your life!" she scolded angry at her father for what he had put them all through.

"Still here though aren't I! I'm like a rash that just won't leave! Like eczema!" she said and Scarlett just looked at her eyebrows raised.

"Seriously? You just compared yourself to eczema!" she laughed and so did Lexi. "I suppose we better go down there and find out what plan the boys have devised then!" she said getting to her feet. Alexis nodded and stood as well and linking her arm with her friends they headed towards the common room.

* * *

"Right so you two are gonna be going down in Lexi's car!" Nick said pointing at the two girls who nodded. "Me, Sawyer and Josh are gonna follow you in one car and we're gonna park opposite the warehouse, I been down there in the week and it's a bit of a blind spot!" he added and then continued. "Dean, Boone, Keith and Shane are gonna take another and park on the far side of the estate, just so they can keep an eye on all other exits!".

"Okay that sounds good!" Scarlett said with a nod glad to know that the boys would be there supporting them.

"But if you're not out of there within twenty minutes then I don't give a damn we are going to come in and get you!" he said sternly the two and Lexi rolled her eyes.

"What do you think this is Miami PD!" she scoffed at her brother who's face was deadly serious.

"Don't joke about now sis! I just want you two to be safe!" he said his voice laced with care but filled with authority. He and Dean were the only ones willing to take charge of the situation. "So we all agreed!" he said and everyone there nodded except for Charlie who stood up.

"I'm going to come with you!" he said and everyone just looked at him as if her had four heads. "Look if you guys go storming in there like the bloody navy you'll get yourselves killed, if they're not out of there in twenty minutes I will personally go in there myself and take whatever punishment that comes my way!" he said his voice strong.

Everyone looked at him wondering where the hell this sudden courage had come from. "I like the sound of that!" Shane and Keith said at the same time glad that Charlie was going to have some part to play in the days events.

He had tried to stop himself from doing that, he was absolutely terrified but he had a wild dream the night before, one in which the day ended extremely badly and he just couldn't risk it. There was too much at stake.

Nick nodded at him silently pleased that he was coming. He didn't wish any harm on anyone but this was Charlie's fault at the end of the day. "Okay so everyone who's coming meet in the car park at five yeah!" he issued and they all nodded mentally bracing themselves.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Maddie groaned as she walked alongside her brother who just groaned loudly.

"Yes I do, you can't expect me to just sit around whilst my friends and girlfriend are on some kind of suicide mission out there!" he said back coming to a halt and turning to look at her.

"Oh she's been bumped up to girlfriend now!" Maddison scoffed before she could stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"Now is not the time Maddie okay!" he said sternly not wanting to go over this again and again and again. It was now getting ridiculous.

"Okay sorry!" she said to him holding her tongue. She could see how torn he was about the whole situation. "Look will you just make sure you ain't gonna go and play the hero like you always do!" she ordered and he nodded his head.

"We've got a plan, and if it all goes swimmingly then we won't have to go anywhere near the place!" he said back wanting to be honest with her.

"And if it doesn't!" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well we haven't exactly worked that out properly yet!" he said awkwardly thrusting his hands deep into his pockets.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay just…. Just don't get yourself hurt, I've lost enough siblings as it is and I do not want to lose another!" she said her voice firm but gentle at the same time.

Josh smiled back at her before pulling her into a tight hug. "You can count on it!" he said quietly as they parted. Maddie could see the girls lying on the grass and decided that it would be nice to just kick back with them and clear her head.

"Good now come and see me as soon as you're back yeah! Right I'm going over with the girls, make sure you come back safely alright!" she said dejectedly as she slinked away taking one last look over her shoulder.

"Will do!".

"God this place has some drama!" Chrissie said as she lay on the grass allowing the hot sun to lightly prick at her skin. "And speaking of drama what was going on over there with your darling big brother? It looked intense!" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Maddison just flopped down next to them placing her arms over her eyes. "It was the same conversation we usually have!" she said with a shrug and they just laughed.

"Thought as much, only she can rile you up that much!" Calla added in. "I do hope nothing kicks off!".

"Tell me about it! I hope everything goes to plan, I mean it's a big thing!" Cassie said worriedly. Maybe she wasn't pally with everyone involved but they were still classmates, acquaintances and in some squinted way friends.

"I agree with you there! I literally haven't gotten no work done this week!" Calla groaned as she idly flicked through her French book trying to remember where they had finished off last time.

"Yeah because you've been too busy ogling your new fancy man!" Chrissie laughed rolling onto her stomach to look at her two closest friends. Calla blushed a little and put her head back into her book.

"Oh come on, it was so unexpected! You're like from too different ends of the social spectrum! It's like Romeo and Juliet" Geneva piped in from one side as she continued to write out her essay plan.

"I'm hearing things!" Chrissie said holding her hands up. "Is that Geneva gossiping?" she said in complete awe.

"Well I can talk too you know, I have eyes I see what's happening around us!" Geneva shrugged back at them looking up from the essay.

"When they aren't glued to your laptop of course!" Cassie chuckled back before looking at Calla once again. "So where's it all going then? Potential! Flirting!" she probed wanting to know more.

"I don't know!" she shrugged back shutting the book in front of her. "I like him a lot, and I think he likes me but I mean have you seen some of his ex girlfriends, I'm like a severe downgrade!" she said unhappily.

"Yes but they are ex girlfriends for a reason!" Geneva stated wisely. "You are the present, and if he likes you and you like him then go and do what people who like each other do and stop talking about it! Actions speak louder than words!" she added on with a small smile.

The girls were listening to her words. Hearing her speak like this was like watching a fish walk on land. "Who are you and what have you done with Geneva?" Chrissie said amused at the interaction. "Since when did you get all intelligent about relationships?" she added on and the girl shrugged her slim shoulders.

"One I have always been intelligent, highly intelligent and I surpass most of the people in this year! Two I've always been very good at analysing people if you haven't noticed, I just tend to stay out of other people's business!" she said looking between each and everyone of them.

"Wow!" was all they could say as a silence fell across them once again. The silence was cut over by Calla. "This is why I'm glad I'm not popular! I mean all that happens with them is drama, drama and more drama! I don't think I've seen any of them just going with the flow!" she said and the girls nodded in agreement.

"You betcha!".

* * *

"Please will you just stop fussing okay! Jesus next you're going to be putting a bulletproof freaking vest on me!" Alexis grumbled as she organized the bag they were going to take with them with everything in it.

"That's a good idea, I should get o-" Nick started but she but him off by putting her hand over his mouth.

"Please shut up!" she said and he silenced quickly!. "Thank you!" she said as she zipped up the money and the drugs.

"I'm just worried that's all! I've seen the films you know, all seedy and sleazy!" he said to her and she just put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"Films Nicholas! That's all they are written by lame ass directors like our parents" she said back sternly turning to look at her brother.

He breathed out and rubbed his head. "Okay I'm just looking out for you that's all, can never be too careful" he said and she just nodded her head fed up of his constant pestering. He was going to speak again when Josh came over to them quietly. He went over to Lexi and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "Okay I'll just go…..yeah…uhh bye!" he said wondering if he would get an answer. Knowing he wasn't going to get one he slinked off back to the boys.

"You alright?" he asked hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. She turned her head a little to look at him.

"Yeah I am surprisingly!" she said honestly the fear from the weak disappearing slightly. "Please don't start nagging me okay! I've had enough worry for a lifetime from my brother!" she laughed lightly and he just nodded.

"I believe you!" he said simply and he pressed his lips to her cheek. "Just don't want my girl coming back hurt!".

"Oh your girl is it!" she chuckled linking the hands that were around her waist. "That sounds quite nice actually!" she added with a smile as his handsome face looked on.

"It does doesn't it! And when this is all over I promise you we are going to go on our first proper date, because we haven't been on one yet!" he said softly wanting to do things proper. He knew she had never done all that stuff in a relationship so he wanted to make sure it was just right for her.

"Well I've definitely got to come back now!" she grinned her heart melting and her stomach filling with butterflies. "Please don't worry yourself too much yeah, and keep an eye on my brother for me because as much as I love him he thinks he's Steven Seagal in situations like this and doesn't think of the consequences!" she warned him.

"Will do!" he said and she turned her body around in his grasp to look him dead on.

"I don't deserve you!" she said softly putting her hands on either side of his face. "Honestly you're like a godsend!".

"Why thank you! I should really come out with a cheesy line here but I'm coming up with blanks!" he chuckled lightly and she smiled at him happily.

"Don't go there! Seriously cheesy lines are not the way forward!" she smiled as he grabbed her hands in his and they strolled over to the others.

"So we all set to head off!" Keith said as he looked at everyone who was lending a hand. They all nodded rather nervously not knowing what they were dealing with. "Okay let's head out to the cars!" he ordered and they all made it down to the car park.

Everyone was slowly jumping in their respective cars. "Be careful!" Josh said softly as he kissed her on the lips gently and reluctantly pulled away and walked over to Nick's car.

"So this is it then!" Scarlett said nervously as she sat in the passenger seat hands twiddling in her lap as her friend jumped into the car. Alexis's hands tightened around the wheel her knuckles turning white by how hard she was clutching it.

"Yeah suppose it is!" she forced out as she released her grip on the wheel and turned her keys in the ignition making the engine roar into life. She leaned back against her chair and finally the group pulled off and made their way to the warehouse.

* * *

**So what's going to happen then! Give me your thoughts you guys and we'll see who is right! Hope you enjoy guys and feedback is much appreciated.**


	14. The Bitter Taste Of Blood On My Lips

**So the hand over is here. Enjoy guys and sorry about the wait though i think two weeks is pretty good spacing :D Again enjoy all.**

They pulled up in front of the grubby looking warehouse and Alexis immediately cut the engine. She looked in the rear view mirror and could see the boys parking their cars in different areas. She turned her head to look at her friend who was sweating. "It's gonna be okay!" she said not sure whether she was trying to reassure Scarlett of herself.

"I hope so!" she said as she looked at the big black SUV's that were parked just up ahead of them. Their hearts were thundering loudly in their chests and they were sure it was only a matter of time before they would explode.

"It's nearly six now, we better head on in!" Alexis gulped as she opened her door slowly bag in her hand. She shut the door and waited for Scarlett to get out which she finally did. Locking the door the two looked over their shoulders just for reassurance. Slowly the two girls walked towards the warehouse standing close together. "Remember what I said yeah, you can't show them you're scared!" Lexi said strongly as she clutched the bag tight in her hand.

Scarlett nodded and the two pushed open the noisy door and stepped inside. They walked a few more steps until they could see a table up ahead with a few men stood around it looking at them. "Afternoon ladies!".

"They better be okay in there?" Nick panicked as his hands tightened around the wheel in the same manner as Lexi's had not ten minutes earlier. "If those scumbags have done anything to them I swear to god I'll kill them!" he said as his eyes diverted down to the crowbar wedged next to him.

"I'm with you there mate!" Josh agreed as his eyes focused on the dirty building up ahead. He wished he could see through the solid metal and figure out what was happening.

"And me!" Sawyer said roughly as he sat next to Charlie who was sat there quietly his body shaking ever so slightly.

"We've brought the money!" Lexi said as she held the bag up for them to see. "We've also got a hold of the drugs that were bought off you!" she added trying to make her voice sound as strong as she could.

The man behind the table smirked his feet up on it. His face was in the shadows but they could tell that he was the same one from the first altercation.

He pulled his feet down and stood up walking into the light and decided to sit on the edge of the desk. "Well done girls! I'm impressed!" he said clapping them mockingly. "Now slide over the bag!" he ordered and Lexi put it on the floor and kicked it over to him and as she stepped back she moved just a little closer to her friend who's eyes were giving her fear away.

From the side of the warehouse two more of his men came forward with chairs and dropped them behind the two girls. "Sit!" the biggest man said with no room for arguing in his voice so the two sat down slowly as they watched the leader tip the bag upside down and let the money and drugs fall out. "So how did you college kids come up with this kind of money then?" he asked as he counted each and every bit of it.

Neither of them answered but when each got a hard slap on the back of the head and they knew that they would have to answer. Scarlett felt as if her brain was rattling loudly around her skull at the contact. She was trying to think about making some sort of excuse but Alexis decided that to be honest would be best and cut across before she could. "I had money to one side!" she said simply rubbing the back of her head gingerly from the contact.

"Hmm really?" he said his gaze flicking up to them for a few seconds. He strolled over stopping just in front of them. "So then I never caught your names!" he said and they looked at each other before answering.

"I'm Scarlett Luciano!" Scarlett said her voice slightly more powerful than it was last time. He looked at her for a minute or so.

"Your last name is very familiar!" he said rubbing his stubbled chin slowly. His gaze then flicked to the other girl who had a fierce look on her face. "And what about you Red?" he questioned dropping his hand on her leg and she automatically tensed up at this.

"Alexis Jameson!" she said sucking in a deep breath as she tried to relax the muscle that was under his hand. _Don't show it's getting to you_ she screamed inwardly.

He smiled a leering smile at them before standing to full height and walking over to the table flicking through the money once more. "Well it looks like there's five grand there as well as the drugs, but I forgot to tell you over the week your fine gathered some interest, so technically there should be six grand on this table!" he smirked at them hands resting on the side of the table.

Lexi sent a smirk of her own back at him and went in her pocket. She pulled out another set of notes and threw them on the floor at his feet. "There's the interest!" she said simply and he kneeled down to pick it up.

"Okay we didn't plan this!" Scarlett whispered to her as she watched as the man greedily picked up the money.

"I just had a feeling that there would be a catch, there's always catch!" she said back quietly and Scarlett nodded back at her.

"You've got your money so I think it's time we leave!" Scarlett said standing up but as soon as she did a big hand clamped down on her shoulder painfully pushing her back into the chair. Lexi whipped around to look at the man who had pushed her friend and was about to speak but a loud stinging backhand hit her across the face knocking her clean off the chair.

She shook the dizziness away and pushed herself to her feet, but once again as soon as she did she felt two hands roughly throw her back into her seat. Scarlett extended her hand and squeezed Lexi's. "You okay?" she asked worriedly and Lexi just nodded at her.

"You leave when I say you can leave, understood?" he barked loudly from the otherside of the room and in a flash he was next to Scarlett and took a fistful of her hair yanking her head back. She cried out painfully as he pulled her right back. She could see Lexi trying to do something but as soon as she moved an inch two hands grabbed hers and locked them behind her back.

"And you!" he said looking at the red head who's eyes were narrowed at him. "You must think you're so clever with your little stunt with the extra cash?" he said stopping a mere foot in front of her as one of his men locked her arms tightly behind her. "Well you're not!" he said punched her hard in the gut which sent a wave of pain through her stomach and she could have sworn they had winded her. She doubled over causing her arms to strain behind her.

"Leave her alone!" Scarlett yelled angrily and he listened moving straight back over to her and sending a knee to her stomach. She fell forward but he gripped her hair once again.

"Now I know why your name is familiar?" he chuckled in her ear before throwing her head back to it's normal position. "Luciano, you're Brandon's daughter ain't yah!" he said but she didn't answer so he pulled her back by her hair once again. "Answer me!" he yelled in her ear and she jumped at the words.

"Yes I am!" she shouted back her scalp burning from the tugging of his strong hands and her stomach throbbing.

"Well we've got ourselves a catch here boys!" he laughed leaving go of her and walking over to his lackies. There was now six of them all together. "Luciano's daughter! He's gonna love this isn't he!" he laughed even louder again.

Lexi was still trying to move back to her seat but she found the more she struggled against the man holding her the more pain he applied to her wrists. So seems as she couldn't physically help Scarlett out she decided to try the verbal tactic. "You really think messing with the mobsters daughter is a wise move! We all know he's a lot more mainstream than you background gangsters!" she said sharply and his gaze burned angrily at her finally taking his attention away from Scarlett who looked petrified. _Are you trying to get yourself killed?_ Scarlett yelled inwardly her fear starting once more as she watched as tempers boiled between her friend and the gangster.

"Okay I'm giving them five more minutes and then after that Charlie you are going in there, and if they still ain't out ten minutes after that then we're coming in!" Nick barked at Charlie who nodded his head. The boys were so anxious and they could all see a visible line of sweat forming on Nick's brow.

"I'll see what it's looking like around the back!" Sawyer said flipping open his phone and quickly dialling Dean's number. "Lucy what's it like around there, any one coming in or out?" he asked quickly as he waited for the boy to respond.

"Nahh it's all quiet around here, how about with you?" he asked back as he looked at Keith, Boone and Shane who were all there clutching their metal bars and baseball bats.

"Same, let us know if anything happens yeah!" Sawyer said and then hung up on the boy. "No nothing over there either, we gotta keep thinking positive guys!" Sawyer said strongly looking between the two in front of him.

"They've been in there way too long now!" Dean grumbled his eyes transfixed on the building.

"I know but let's just hope everything is okay, no news is good news!" Keith said gently moving back and forth anxiously.

No one responded to his words and the silence engulfed them once more. It was taking every inch of Dean's self control to stop himself from hot footing it into there. He knew what the mob were like. He'd had first hand experience and even though his dad had nothing to do with this it was so similar to his life that it made him hate his dad even more than ever.

"You know you caused a lot of damage to my boys face over there!" he said pointing to the skinny looking man who's face was still bruised and his nose was slightly crooked.

Alexis was about to come out with some sarcastic remark but she held her tongue in fear. He issued for him to come over and he did smirking widely. "I think it's time that he gets his own back, make a mess of that pretty face of yours!" he said running a hand down her face and she flinched away from the contact but only succeeded in getting another hard slap on the face. "You are causing me far too many problems red!".

He walked away from her and pulled the gun out of his waistband twiddling it idly. "So Miss Luciano!" he said dropping down in front of her and dropping the gun ever so slightly that the barrel was touching her stomach. Her eyes were wide and fixated on the cold metal and her heart rate increased rapidly. She could hear her breaths coming out just a little bit harder. "You close with your father?" he asked and she shook her head back and forth. "And why's that?" he asked knowing that he could expose some of Brandon's weak spots if he got the right kind of information.

"I- I never approved of his c-career choice!" she said trying to hold the hitch out of her voice but failing badly.

"So you disowned him them?" he asked and she nodded her head. "So I wonder if he'll care if I gave him a call and told him his little girl is here, might be able to get more than this six grand!" he said cockily pulling out his cellphone and holding it in his hands. "First thing first though I want you to ring your little pals who I know are outside waiting and tell them that if they move one metre then I'll kill both of you!" he said reaching into Alexis's pocket and pulling out her phone. He handed it to her and the big man holding her released her arms. She took the phone off him shakily.

After a few rings he finally answered. "You okay? You coming out?" he said urgently relieved to hear her voice. The man raised his gun pressing it to her chest and she gulped loudly her voice shaking down the phone.

"Nick I need you guys to stay there yeah! Don't try and come in okay!" Lexi said her voice quivering as she spoke as he raised the gun just a little higher.

Nick didn't know what to say, thousands of thoughts were running through his head so he clicked the phone on loudspeaker and finally found a voice. "What? Why?" he said panicking as his eyes darted between the group in the car.

"Just listen to me okay Nick and stay put!" she said as firmly as she could and her eyes went to the mans who was leering at her. "For me yeah just don't move!" she said again her throat dry. The man with the gun snatched the phone out of her hand and put it to his ear.

"They're a little preoccupied at the moment pretty boy!" he chuckled the gun still in his hand.

"If you've hurt them then I swear to god!" Josh said angrily down the speaker. He just chuckled on the other end of the phone and in a quick movement he brought the butt of the gun down onto the side of Lexi's head knocking her clean out and she landed on the floor in a slumped heap. Scarlett cried out and tried to run over to her friend but found that she too was restrained. "Oops!" he chuckle down the phone to the boys who's fear and anger was running out of control.

"Will you leave them alone if I come in?" Charlie said from nowhere knowing what had to be done.

"And who exactly are you and what importance are you to this whole thing?" he said back walking around the large warehouse.

"I'm the kid who ripped you off!" he gulped and there was silence on the other end of the line. The seconds felt like hours but finally he responded.

"Just you!" he said back firmly before hanging up the phone. They all looked around at each other fear in their eyes, this whole thing had spiralled completely out of control.

"Okay ring the others and let them know what's happening!" Charlie said quickly and jumped out of the van practically running over to the warehouse.

"Lex can you hear me?" Scarlett said loudly from her position but there was no movement from the red head.

"Get over yourself Miss Luciano, a pistol whip has never killed anyone!... well I don't think it has" he laughed once again as he joined with all of his men. "There's so much we could do with you!" he smirked as he touched her cheek and before he could stop herself she spat at him. He reacted even quicker than she expected and before she knew what was happening he gripped her by her collar and threw her onto the floor. He kicked her hard in the stomach. "No one does that to me!" he screamed as he pinned her down to the floor her wrists beside her pounding head and he dug his knee into her stomach. She tried to cry out but was silenced as he pressed her rough lips to hers. She tried to struggle beneath him but it was pointless. He pulled back and smirked at her and began to pull at her top and she finally managed to let out a piercing scream to which she received another hard punch which stunned her momentarily.

Suddenly a loud creaking could be heard and they all turned to see Charlie walking through the doors very slowly his palms soaking with sweat. "Well well if it isn't the snake!" he chuckled as he watched the dirty blonde headed boy make an appearance. He jumped up off of Scarlett quickly who was breathing heavily and was hurrying over to Lexi's side her body shaking as the shock of what nearly happened.

"What?" Dean screeched and slammed his hand hard against the wheel. "Right this has gone too far, I'm ringing my dad and he'll sort these bastards out once and for all!" he said angrily slamming the phone down in a temper.

"Dean come on man breathe yeah!" Keith said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Do you really think that's the best thing to do?" he questioned him and Dean had a look of ferocity on his face.

"I can't think of anything else and I can't let them be in there with those psycho's any longer!" he said picking his phone back up and dialling a number that he hadn't in a while. The person picked up almost instantly.

"Dean, is that really you?" his father said his voice filled with hope that his son was on the other end of the line.

"This doesn't change a thing!" Dean said clearly trying to bite his tongue as much as possible. Right now all that mattered was his family. "Scarlett's in trouble and I need your help right now!".

Charlie looked around and sucked in a breath. In the centre were all the men looking at him with menacing glares and in then on the other side you had Alexis lying completely still on the floor with a bruised Scarlett holding her close. His heart jumped a little at that as he realised just how much damage he had done.

"Can see what you've caused!" the man snarled angrily as he advanced forward on Charlie. "You do not rip me or my guys off!" he shouted and punched him hard in the stomach and the followed this up with a knee to his face. Charlie staggered backwards a little but managed to regain his balance.

"It was an accident alright!" he said his hand resting on the grubby rusted walls of the warehouse. For his words he received another nasty punch to the stomach.

"Don't you dare open your mouth until I tell you to!" he growled dragging the smaller boy forward and throwing him to the ground in front of everyone. "This who started this fiasco boys!" he said pointing to Charlie who was rubbing his bloody nose gingerly. "I don't think he realises that you don't rip Mickey Jones off!" he shouted kicking him hard in the stomach.

Scarlett flinched as she watched Charlie double over painfully._ Please just let this be over with soon_ she silently pleaded as she shut her eyes. She had expected it to be in, give the money and then out. But no it had ultimately spiralled completely out of control. She looked away unable to watch the boy being beaten and instead looked at her friend who's head was in her lap. She was stroking her hair and it was only now she noticed just how much blood covered her hands from her friends head wound. The hot blood was making her feel nauseous but somehow she pulled it together.

Another ten minutes had passed and still she was just sat there and could only watch as they kicked and punched the Brit every now and then. Charlie was a little dizzy by now and his body ached painfully as every hit seemed to get worse.

"So I bet you feel real big that you've made these poor innocent girls suffer like they have!" he said as he walked over to Scarlett and put his hands on her shoulders. "I mean they haven't done a thing wrong" he said stroking her cheeks. Scarlett tensed up at the contact as she felt his rough hand run across her face. "Well this one hasn't, she's been such a good girl well at times, she knows when to speak and when not too!" he said but then quickly knelt down to look at Lexi who was still out cold. "But this one has!" he said as he yanked her from Scarlett's grip and dragged her across the cold floor. He nudged her with his ankle but still there was no response. "She's been awfully troublesome, doesn't know where she stands isn't that right red!" he said as he stamped his foot down on her stomach which caused her to groan in pain as she finally roused from unconsciousness. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" he said pulling her along the floor and dropping her next to Charlie.

Lexi blinked several times trying to regain her sight properly but she was far to dizzy. Her limbs moved slow and she could feel that she had a lot blood on her face. "Lexi talk to me sweetheart!" Scarlett said softly as she tried to get a better look at her friend. Alexis turned her head to look at Scarlett, but unfortunately she was seeing three of her. Scarlett could see how blood covered various areas of the right hand side of her face and her hair was clinging to it. Her lip was split and her face was bruising pretty quick. Another thing Scarlett noticed that she was still groggy from the hit as her eyes were completely unfocused.

"I'm okay!" she slurred sounding like someone who had far too much to drink. She looked up at the people in front of her. She tried to keep herself up on her hands on knees but found that all she wanted to do was close her eyes.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet?" he snarled as he circled her like predator eyeing up their prey.

Lexi looked up ever so slightly her whole body swaying as the pain started to become overwhelming once more. Her eyes caught the state of her friend and adrenaline started to pump around her system as her anger towards the man began to surface once more. "Only t-thing I've learnt is that y-you are an asshole!" she spat really not giving a damn anymore. Next thing she knew a sharp crack hit her in the face and she was back on the floor once again. She struggled to get up and only did because of the pair of hands that had liften her off the ground. The mobsters face blurred across her vision, she knew he was shouting but didn't know what he was saying as she was just to tired and the pain was becoming unbearable once again.

Mickey punched her once more just for good measure. He was really getting fed up of the girl, how dare she speak to me like that? he said inwardly as he watched her lie face down on the cold floor body still.

Scarlett started speaking again. "Now's not the time to sleep Lex, could do with some morale support here!" she said and Lexi lifted her head up and pushed herself into a sitting position. "Good girl, if this is what it takes to get you to listen to me then I'm gonna hit you more often!" Scarlett chuckled lightly trying to put some humour in just to get her to respond more. She was trying to hide her fright through humour and she just hoped Alexis couldn't see through it.

In what was supposed to be a smile a pained grimace came on her face instead. "Bring it!" she said a low chuckle escaping her bloody lips. She slowly pushed herself back over to where Scarlett was and the blonde instantly pulled her close the two both shaking. "Why is It always me who gets the bruises? W-why can't someone else get unlucky for once?" she winced as she rested her head against Scarlett's leg. She turned her pained head and looked up at Scarlett. "Okay so maybe you've got a few souvenirs as well!" she grumbled groggily as she took in Scarlett's bruised and rather dishevelled appearance.

"Think we're bad, I think someone is really unlucky right now!" she said issuing to Charlie who looked to be in a far worse condition. The red head just nodded back her head still on her leg.

"So I think it's time I made that call to daddy dearest!" the man who they had learned his name was Mickey said as he approached them all sending another vicious kick to Charlie's face. He pulled out his phone once more the gun aimed directly at her. He was about to speak when the main door slid open as did the two back ones and a load of men each armed came in.

"No need, he's right here so you better let my daughter and her friends go you son of a bitch!" Brandon snarled angrily his gun aimed straight at Mickey who had paled considerably. They were completely outnumbered.

"There's a price! Give me four grand and I'll let her go unharmed?" he said back panicking holding the gun up directly at her forehead. Scarlett shuddered as she felt the cold metal against her skin and she could feel Lexi tense up and grab a hold of her even tighter.

"I'll give you six!" he said sliding money across the floor towards the man who's eyes were wide at the instant reaction. He lowered the gun and looked at the money. "Boys come in and get your friends!" Brandon said strongly and in a flash they were piling in. Dean and Sawyer ran over to Scarlett gripping her tightly and getting her out of the warehouse. Nicky and Josh got to Lexi and paled at the sight of her.

"Come on let's get you out of here!" Josh cooed kindly as he scooped her up and carried her out of the warehouse. Everyone else came in and escorted Charlie out Shane and Keith chucking an arm each over their shoulders and eased him out slowly.

As soon as they got out of the warehouse the door slammed shut behind them and without any more hesitation they jumped into the car Nick and Josh jumping into her car as Nick took the keys. Scarlett was in Nicks car with Sawyer and Dean her hands wrapped around her tightly as sobs shook her small frame. "Hey it's okay we got you out of there!" he said gently rocking his sister back and forth as Sawyer started up the engine Charlie in the passenger seat groaning painfully. "He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked as he studied her bruised face.

She shook her head. "N-no, just roughed me up a little that's all! I think I'd rather be where Lexi is than having a gun to my head!" she choked out the emotional stress of holding it together in there pouring out. She didn't even want to talk about how the man had laid his hands on her. She shuddered again as she remembered his hands on her body.

"Hey come on it's going to be okay yeah!" he cooed as he tightened his grip on her. He had never been so relieved to see her face in his life. She was safe and this was all over and for that he was grateful. Well it was over for now!.

* * *

**So another chapter guys hope you all enjoyed, I had to put the action in. So let's see what the aftermath brings, hope you liked and if so please review. If this is shoddy I do apologize, for it was my 18th birthday this week and let's just say i drank a little more than I should and now I am seriously paying for it haa.**


	15. You Crashed In The Clouds, You Found Me

After a few hours down the hospital Alexis was finally allowed to leave. There was nothing much they could do but put in some stitches and give her some painkillers. Charlie on the other hand would have to stay there overnight due to his injuries.

The group were out in their cars waiting for Josh to come out with their friend. "Dean?" Scarlett asked looking at her brother. "Why did he turn up?" she said simply and he knew instantly who '_he_' was.

"I called him." Dean said back to knowing that lying would be absolutely useless. "I just didn't know what to do okay, we couldn't come in so my first instinct was to call dad because as much as I despise him he was the only one who could scare those idiots!" he said back and he could feel her nodding against his shoulder.

"Maybe! But I hope he doesn't expect me to like him again, because that is not going to happen, I will never ever forgive him Dean!" she said sternly and he just sighed. He didn't expect her to, because he certainly wasn't going to either.

"I don't Scar!" Dean said back softly. But he was still grateful for their father intervening. It was a sacrifice he had to make in order to get everyone out of there because they had all been completely helpless.

"Good!" she stated back her voice laced with venom that he didn't know his sweet sister could hold. "Sure he saved out asses but that doesn't give him an invitation back into our lives okay!" she said strongly.

"Okay!" he said back just going with it all. He didn't want to upset Scarlett anymore than she was. He knew she was hurting physically and emotionally after their ordeal. "Look here they come!" Dean said looking out the window to see their friends emerge ever so slowly. Scarlett got out of the car and hurried over to her friend wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Oww okay I'm bruised!" Lexi said lightly a slight chuckle in her voice. Scarlett instantly lessened her grip and stepped back taking a proper look at her.

"Babe I'm sorry to say It but you like hell!" she chuckled lightly and Alexis just slapped her arm lightly. She knew she did. She had caught her reflection in one of the passing windows. They might have patched her up but they hadn't had time to clean up all the blood off the side of her head.

"Please don't remind me! You don't look much better either!" she said rubbing her head gingerly as they made their way over to the cars. "My head is killing! Now I know how you felt!" she said turning to look at Josh who just nodded back at her his eyes laced with worry.

"Let's get home yeah!" Dean said opening the door for them all to get in their respective cars. It had been a very long day.

* * *

"They're on their way home thank god!" Kate said relief swimming through her entire body. Everyone let out the breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

"Are they all okay? What's the prognosis?" Shannon asked looking at everyone there but they just looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay Shannon don't use big words, they really don't suit you!" Maddison said with a laugh not being able to pass up the opportunity to have a dig at the blonde.

"Shut up Maddison!" she sneered back before continuing to her friends. "So did they say what was wrong?" she asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"No not really, all I know is that Charlie has to stay in overnight for observation but the girls are allowed home!" Kate said and they all nodded.

"Well at least it's all over with!" Megan said with a low whistle.

"No one was talking to you thief!" Ana snapped instantly and a tense silence overcame their common room. The boys were off to one side playing a game of pool not really paying attention to the girls.

Megan was going to say something cutting back but once again Cassie jumped in and managed to diffuse the situation. "Let's just hope the drama for the year will end here!" she said quickly looking at everyone around her. A few of them nodded in agreement whilst Megan and Ana glared at each other as did Shannon and Maddison.

"I really doubt that's going to happen!" Chrissy chuckled lightly pulling her bright pink hair up into a ponytail. "I mean seriously this place has more drama than an episode of Jerry Springer!" she added and a few of the group chuckled along with her at her words.

"You've got a point there!" Calla added looking at the her friends with a smile on her face.

"You really watch that show for delinquents!" Geneva said smarmily from the corner looking at their faces. "And there's me thinking that you all have a shred of intelligence!".

"Not again Gen, come on please keep your comments to yourself for once!" Calla groaned just waiting for her to go off on a tangent.

Geneva scoffed at her and pushed the laptop to one side. "Freedom of speech, therefore I have a right to voice my opinions if I want to, whenever wherever!" Geneva said back eyes wide as she sat a little more upright.

"But we don't care about your opinions, because most of the time we don't know whether they're insulting or a compliment!" Megan said her feet up on the table and she stretched backwards swinging on her chair.

"I speak the truth it's as simple as that!" Geneva replied as she pushed her glasses further up her nose and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No you think your opinions are the freaking bible when really they're not!" Shannon bit from the otherside of the table starting to get really irritated by the girl.

Geneva opened her mouth wide at the girls response but instantly retorted. "Well at least I know what I'm talking about when I speak, you don't have a high enough intelligence level to understand that!" she snapped back her eyes burning into the blonde.

"Say that again!" Shannon snarled angrily at the girl who was mocking her. The boys had gradually began to look over at the trouble that was brewing in the centre of the common room.

Geneva was about to speak but once again Cassie clamped her hand down over Gen's mouth stopping her from getting anything out. "Okay what was we saying about leaving the drama here right now!" Cassie said loudly looking between the feuding groups.

"Pretty hard to do that Cass when you've got a thief in your mits!" Ana said her voice filled with sarcasm and a small smirk playing on her lips. Megan's eyes narrowed at her. Now she was having enough of the Latina.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you!" Megan bit back leaning forward to look at her.

Ana raised her hands. "Ooooh what are you gonna do steal fifty dollars instead of twenty!" Ana said in a mock frightened voice.

Megan pressed her hands down on the table using every bit of her self control to stop herself from lunging across the table. Ana kept the smug smirk on her lips as she watched the girls reaction with interest.

"Give it a rest Ana!" Maddison piped in from the side deciding to support her friend on this one. Shannon decided that she was going help her friend out so spoke before the Latina could.

"Keep out of it you! It has nothing to do with you!" Shannon grumbled at her and Maddison's attention then turned to Shannon.

"Well why are you getting involved now then hypocrite!" Maddison said back mimicking the posture of Megan who looked like she was going to blow up at any moment.

"Just giving my friend the support that she needs, she wasn't the thief now was she I mean who steals from their own classmates!" Shannon said casually deciding to try and play it cool this time because she knew how to find a way to get under Maddison's skin.

Maddison was completely tense as the aggression began to seep to the surface. Everyone in the common room was dead quiet waiting for something to happen. Maddison and Megan looked at each other and then back at Ana and Shannon and both sets of girls were about to lunge at each other but at that moment the common room door opened and in walked their friends who had come back from the hospital.

They all looked at the doorway at their friends. "Okay what's going on in here? I feel a very frosty atmosphere!" Scarlett said as she looked from each and every one of them. Smiles broke out on Ana and Shannon's face and the anger disappeared almost immediately as they ran over to their friends.

Kate ran over as well and instantly gave the girls big hugs but being as gentle as possible. She winced as she looked at her red headed friends appearance. "Ouch!" she said to her lighty as she rested her hands on her shoulders.

Lexi just shrugged her shoulders. "Not as bad as it looks don't worry I'm kinda used to getting hit these days!" she said dryly still leaning into Josh's side who's arm was around her protectively.

Kate just sent her a small smile before going over to Scarlett. After the welcome backs had all been said most of them made their way back to their seats except for Scarlett, Lexi and Josh who all decided to get something to eat quickly and then more than likely turn in.

Megan was sat in her chair swinging back and forth. Feeling the temperature drop in the room and deciding that she really couldn't be bothered for another argument she stood up and walked out if the room without a glance backwards.

She walked along the beach front not really knowing where she was going just kicking her feet along the floor. Everything was going to shit. Most people hated her at the moment and she really hated the stares she got and the low tuts. She remembered the first time she had gotten caught and they had the exact same expressions on their faces.

* * *

_Megan was walking through the mall on her way home from school. She hated walking this way as it was through the posh part of the city and people always looked down at her with her scuffed trainers and scraped back hair. She walked passed one shop and her eyes instantly fell on a shiny pair of high tops which were in the window and literally begging to be bought._

_Megan then realised that she didn't have the money. Hell who needs money when you can steal like I can she chuckled inwardly as she sauntered into the shop her bag open ready. She walked voer to where the boxes of different sizes were and quickly picked up the one she liked. She tried it on quickly trying to make sure that no one could see her and once she knew they fitted she stuffed them into her bag put the box back and walked out of the shop casually._

_Once she was out she had a large smirk on her face and as she was nearing the exit of the mall she heard a loud shout behind her and whipping around she could see two large bulky security guards running after her. She started running as fast as she could her heart pounding in her ears as the thrill of the snatch went through her body. She ran out of the door but just as she rounded the corner she slammed straight into and even bigger security guard who gripped her by the scruff and practically dragged her back to where the other guards were waiting._

_She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it was impossible. "Is this the one you radioed?" he said his voice rough and hard. The other two nodded back at them and one made their way forward and opened her bag._

_"Hey you've got no right to go in there!" Megan yelled at him but he stuck his hand in the bag none the less and pulled out the trainers and she went bright red in the face._

_"Well what do we have here?" he whistled putting them under his arm and pulling out his phone. He quickly dialled the police and Megan's face paled at this. Well that was a first._

_The next thing she knew she was in handcuffs and being thrown into a police cell. She sighed loudly to herself as she rested her head against the cold wall. The only thing going through her mind as she sat in the cold room was 'at least I know how to not get caught next time'._

Megan chuckled as she remembered that day. Now that was fun especially when her mother turned up to get her. Finally she looked up to see where she had stopped and noticed that she was outside the hospital. She trudged in and located Charlie's room in an instant and went in.

He was asleep on the bed his pale skin blending in with the sheets but the angry black and blue bruises on his body stood out dramatically. She couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt as she saw him there looking so helpless. Megan dropped down into the chair next to the bed and clasped her hand with his squeezing gently. After a few moments she could feel him squeezing back. His eyes flickered open ever so slightly but they were so swollen it was near impossible to see his eyes properly. "Hey Meg" he croaked quietly as he tried to sit up but found himself to be in too much pain.

"You alright Brit? Looking a bit worse for wear!" she said back a light laugh in her voice. He smiled a tiny bit trying not to agitate his cracked lips anymore.

"I've felt better!" he grumbled slowly getting himself into a comfy position. "What time is it?" he asked and Megan took a look down at her watch.

"It's 9pm!" she said back rolling her sleeve back down but still keeping her hand linked with his. "And everyone's fine by the way before you ask, a bit bruised up but they're all going to be okay!" she said knowing that he would be wanting to know how the other's were.

"That's good!" he nodded slowly. "Would rather no one had got hurt but that's just my bloody luck!" Charlie grumbled closing his eyes slightly before opening them again.

"Oh well thankfully that's over and done with! So they say when you're going to be out?" she questioned and he nodded slightly.

"Probably in about three days or something! Not too sure yet though!" he shrugged carefully. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked tilting his head to look at her.

"Couldn't leave you here on your own now could I!" she smiled at him squeezing his hand once again.

"I'm glad you're here!" he said back a small smile on his battered face.

* * *

"My head is killing me! These painkillers don't even work!" Lexi stropped as she pushed away her sandwich which she had barely touched and put her head on her hands.

Scarlett put her hand on her back rubbing small circles. "I know but it'll be gone in a few days!" she said softly and Lexi raised her head.

"Something somewhere hates me! In one year I've been run over, beaten up twice in like two weeks what's going to be next! Knowing my luck I'll slip on a banana peel and go in front of a bus!" she said with a massive eye roll and Scarlett and Josh chuckled lightly at the last sentence but their minds instantly wandered back to her first two statements.

"Don't jinx yourself now!" Josh said as he pushed a stray piece of hair out if her face. A loud yawn escaped his lips and he stretched his hands up above his head.

"You're tired, go on go to bed I'll see you in the morning!" Lexi said looking at him her eyes filled with kindness.

"You sure?" he asked not really wanting to leave her but his bed was literally calling.

She nodded her head and he stood up and leaned over and kissed her gently. "Okay I'll see you in the morning!" he walked towards the door and turned to look at the two girls. "Scar keep an eye on her tonight for me please?" he asked and Scarlett just saluted him with a grin whilst Alexis rolled her eyes once more. "Night guys!".

"Night!" they called back as they watched him disappear from sight. "So things are going good with you two then!" Scarlett said and Lexi nodded back at her a small smile on her face.

"Yeah it is!" she said. "We're doing things properly you know and taking things slow!" she said to her closest friend.

"I'm glad! He's a much better guy than any of the other's you've been with, and that's a pretty long list!" Scarlett joked playfully nudging her friend who just laughed lightly in reply.

"Tell me about it! I guess I've finally realised what I want to be in life, and it's not a slut I can tell you that now!" she said her voice serious and Scarlett nodded knowing what her surrogate sister was saying.

"One you never were a slut, don't call yourself that because I will slap you and two you have changed so much in the last few months and you should be proud of the woman you're becoming!" Scarlett said kindly.

"Okay when did you get so wise!" she chuckled back and Scarlett shrugged her shoulders.

"I've always been wise darling you've just been blind!" she said dramatically and the two giggled together enjoying their company as always.

"I haven't been that blind because I've seen those eyes you've been giving Sawyer!" Lexi said back with a smirk on her bruised lips. Scarlett blushed profusely and looked down at the floor. "Look I can vouch for him on that! He may be rough around the edges but he's a good guy and he won't mess you around!" she added on and Scarlett finally looked up.

"Then how come you didn't get into a fully fledged relationship with him! You never would speak about that to me?" she questioned her friend.

"Because…." The red head began rubbing her sore head gingerly. "We were always better as friends, we just weren't compatible enough you know! Now in that department we were but I mean that's all it was about! But you on the other hand you have so much in common that I really think you should give it a try yeah!" Lexi said kindly to her friend and she put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into her side.

"I will try!" Scarlett caved with a smile and the two finally got up from their spot and headed off to bed the days events finally taking their toll on them.

* * *

**So another chapter down! Sorry about the wait as I've just come back from possibly the greatest weekend of my life for this weekend I've been in V festival (music festival) on the weekend and I've been so busy in the weeks leading up to it that I just haven't had the time to get this out. So again guys if you liked it then just press that little button down there and let me know, I'm already mapping out where this is heading so don't worry about it stopping. Thanks again guys**


	16. Who Do You Think You Are, Leaving Scars?

The week passed by and it was surprisingly a quiet one and for once they were grateful for that. Everything had gone fine. There had been no big fights, no drug gangs hunting them down. The only thing that was remotely like drama was the football game in which was only wan when Dean somehow managed a touch down in the dying moments which snatched the win from their rivals.

Everyone was ecstatic with the results and the dire mood from the week before had been lifted and replaced with happiness and enjoyment. But that peace that lingered on them disappeared as soon as a certain two people got paired together for their first dramatic practical of the year.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Maddison practically screeched as she stormed in her dorm and slammed the door shut behind her. Megan, Claire, Gen and Calla just looked at her eyebrows raised at her angry mood.

"Okay what's wrong?" Megan said arms crossed as she waited for Maddison to speak. She was more than likely as usual blowing something tiny well out of proportion.

"Mrs Fisher has paired me with the demon that is Alexis for our first practical drama exam of the year!" she screamed her face blood red in anger. She couldn't believe the nerve of the woman. She knew how much the two disliked each other yet she still insisted that they work closely together for the next month. "I've got to work with her for a month straight! Somebody please kill me!" she said with a loud huff as she flopped down on her bed assaulting her pillow.

Her friends just looked at her mouths agape. Megan tried to stifle the laugh that was brewing in her chest but that was unsuccessful and she burst out laughing. Maddie looked up eyes narrowed in hatred at the ginger. "Oh come on Mads it is quite funny!" she said still chuckling loudly as the others looked at her not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"No it's not Meg! We're not gonna be able to work together properly and that's really gonna impair on the chemistry and the dynamics of the piece!" she spat her face still almost the colour of a beetroot.

"Jeez since when did you even care about your studies?" Meg said back holding back the last remaining giggle that was just waiting to escape her pale lips once more.

Maddison sent her a hateful look. "Piss off Meg!" she growled angrily as her hands gripped the edge of her bed in a vice like grip. An awkward silence came over the girls as no one knew what to say, if they said the wrong thing for all they know Maddison would murder them a hundred times over.

"Sooooooo….." Geneva said as she looked around at everyone in the room. "This is fun!" she said simply but still no one said a thing and the silence was really starting to bug her to no end. "Oh for god sakes woman snap out of it and take it like a man!". The words tumbled off her tongue before she could even attempt to stop them. All eyes turned to her and she wished she could just turn invisible and hide. "What I mean is there's nothing you can do about it now so get over it!" she said a little more tamely but still no one said a word and she could swear she could feel Maddison's eyes burning deep into her skull. "Okay I think I'll go now!" she said timidly and grabbed her laptop and practically bolted out of the room.

"Did that just happen!" Calla said pointing towards the door eyebrows narrowed in complete puzzlement. They all just nodded still in shock.

"I just ughh words cannot even describe how angry I am!" Maddison said pressing her face hard into her pillow her anger still burning. "It's bad enough that Josh is parading her around like a queen and I see it but now it's gonna be right in my face and I really think I'll barf over the both of them!" she groaned turning to look at them who were still staring almost incredulously.

"Maddison just give it a chance okay! You never know it might help you two to resolve your differences!" Calla shrugged and Maddison just rolled her eyes at her friends words.

"You're just saying that because you're in some kind of thing with her brother and I could never get on with that abomination!" she said frustration still evident in her voice.

"You're being a little harsh don't you think?" Claire said from her bed deciding to chip in slightly and try to give some kind of back up to her acquaintance once again.

"Trust me I could put my bottom dollar on it that she's doing the exact same thing right now!" Maddison said with a shrug as she put her head back down and breathing deeply.

* * *

And that was what was exactly going on in the other room. Alexis was pacing back and forth arms waving around dramatically. "I just wanna know her reasons why! Why does she pair me with her? I really don't think I'll be able to deal with her!" She grumbled unconsciously running a hand through her long hair and sighing loudly.

Ana was taking great amusement from the whole incident. "You never know you may become best buds and have slumber parties and watch films together and do each other's make up!" Ana chuckled loudly her head throwing backwards.

The other's chuckled a bit as well but stopped as soon and Lexi's serious glare met their own eyes. "I'd rather cut my hand off and eat it before we got to that stage!" she said continuing her pacing which was making Kate feel increasingly sick at the pace of the girl.

"You're gonna have to get used to her Lex as hard as it is, she's your boyfriends sister after all!" and as usual the words of wisdom came from Scarlett's lips. Lexi just scowled and then pouted at the group.

"Don't remind me! I'll try but I'm not making promises, there's no freaking way I'm going kiss her Australian ass!" she said and dropped down on the bed next to Scarlett who had an odd expression on her face. Lexi had noticed that she was constantly zoning in and out throughout the week and Scarlett had tried to avoid the subject at every possible chance.

The bell echoed loudly around the room signalling that had to make their way to whatever lecture they had next. Everyone said their goodbyes and left and Scarlett breathed out a sigh of relief enjoying having time to herself. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. Even though nothing had happened she was still getting horrible nightmares about worst case scenario's of that night. "They're just dreams!" she said to herself a peaceful silence coming over her.

"Don't seem like it if they're making you look and feel like shit! No offence Huss!" Sawyer said leaning against the wall.

Scarlett jumped a mile as the voice hit her ears. "Jesus Christ Sawyer what the hell are you doing in here?" Scarlett said her voice filled with anger and shock.

"Well sweet cheeks I was gonna ask if you wanted to come and play some poker with me and the guys because I knew you had a free period! But it looks as if something else is on your mind?" Sawyer said moving a little closer.

"It's nothing Sawyer okay just leave it alone and leave me alone please, I'm really tired!" She said trying to put as much energy into it as she could but the was to exhausted from the lack of sleep she had been having recently.

"I ain't gonna pry into something you don't want me to, but at least let me help take your mind off whatever the hell is bothering that pretty little head of yours!" Sawyer offered extending his hand out for the blonde to take. She looked between him and his hand and took a hold of her' allowing him to practically drag her out of the room.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Keith called as he hurried down the hallway after the scraggly boy who's headphones were turned up so loud he probably wouldn't have been able to hear a bomb exploding. "Sebastian!" he said a little louder as he grabbed a hold of the boy's shoulder. As he did this the kid flinched and spun wondering who the hell had grabbed him. "Woah Seabass it's me man!" Keith chuckled and the boy instantly began to calm at seeing the jock.

"H-hi Keith!" Sebastian said with a small smile as he yanked his headphones out. "What's up?".

"I was just wondering if you've been playing the piano or singing this week! Showed anyone else your talents?" He asked as he fell into step alongside the boy. If it's one thing Keith was good at it was definitely persuasion and he had his mind set on getting the boy to show his talent off to everyone.

He knew from experience how hard it was to show people what you can really do. Hell it was hard enough joining the cheer squad and he was a guy.

"N-no I haven't and I d-don't want to!" Sebastian said speeding up.

"Bas come on you are so talented! Why are you hiding it? What are you so afraid of huh?" Keith said a little bit more firmly to him. "It'll do wonders for your self esteem man because seriously you don't have enough trust in yourself!" he added on and Sebastian turned to look at him getting agitated by his pestering.

"Keith I have said playing the piano is a private thing f-for me! And I just I just don't want to share it with everyone! Okay!" Sebastian said and with that he whirled around and stormed off leaving a bemused Keith in his wake. Keith just shook his head a small smile on his face. He was going to fix Sebastian's confidence problems if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Brett was sat in the library his head in a book once again. That's what he tended to do more than anything these days. Sure he had friends, well acquaintances as he put it but he didn't want them as a distraction. He was here to work and nothing else, he'd already made a mistake when he went to that party and got completely drunk.

He shook his head of the memory and pushed his glasses further up his nose. A strong whiff of perfume hit him and he glanced up to see a familiar blonde walking through the library…..right at him. His entire frame went ridged and he was sure he could feel the armpits of his shirt suddenly become soaked as she neared and neared and neared.

"Brett…. It is Brett right?" Shannon asked as she sat down opposite him her head resting on her hand.

Brett gulped and nodded as his eyes practically burst out of their sockets. Shannon Rutherford was talking to him. The popular head cheerleader was talking to him. The super intelligent bookworm. Brett literally thought he was going to pass out at that second.

"Yeah so I'm failing ever so slightly in my compulsory calculus class and seems as you took maths I was wondering if you could perhaps tutor me, you know give me the basics!" she said to him feeling slighty awkward.

He didn't know what to do and before he could control himself he nodded his head. "You don't talk much do you! Well we'll have to fix that because you have to use your mouth to teach me maths!" Shannon chuckled lightly before pushing the chair back and standing to full height her top pulling up slightly exposing her toned stomach. "Oh and don't worry I'll pay you for your services but you know what the best thing is?" she said silkily leaning forward and resting on the table in front of him her eyes blazing with enjoyment and practically torturing the boy. "You get to be seen with me!" she said with a wink and walked out of the library a smirk on her face.

Brett hadn't realised that he hadn't exactly breathed in minutes and let a loud gasp from his mouth. Did that just happen? He kept asking himself over and over again. His stomach flipped over suddenly and in a flash he was in the toilets throwing up his nerves completely overcoming him. _Well_ he thought inwardly as he splashed water on his face. _This is going to be a fun few weeks._

* * *

"Read em and weep baby!" Scarlett chimed happily as she pulled the stake from the middle over to her. She was destroying each and every one of them and the boys were now thoroughly humiliated by it.

"For God sakes!" Shane groaned as he threw his cards down on the table in a strop.

"Someone's a very very sore loser I see!" Scarlett said a wide smile on her face. She was actually really glad that Sawyer had invited her to play, she felt so much better.

"He's always like it! Little cry baby ain't yah Shane!" Sawyer scoffed loudly and Shane just narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh come on man it's just a game!" he added and Shane just grumbled loudly and walked over to the tv and flicked it on switching on his xbox as well.

"Okay well then looks like it's just us!" Dean said as he eyes Scarlett, Sawyer and Nick. Nick shook his head and put his cards on top of the deck.

"Nah I can't play anymore now mate, one every penny I've got I've got to give back to my darling sister and two she's fleecing us man!" Nick said with a chuckle as he patted the girls shoulder and stood up walking over to his bed and sitting down deciding to check how much money he had exactly.

"Okay Deano you still in?" Scarlett said to her brother who was playing with the cards in his hand. He shook his head and he too gave up. "Oh come on brother you can do better than this surely?" Scarlett half laughed at him.

"You've practically taken a hundred bucks off me! I feel robbed!" Dean said in a mock hurt voice as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes flicked between Sawyer and his sister and he couldn't help but feel quite angry all of a sudden as he watched Sawyer place his hand over his sisters. _Oh great_ Dean yelled inwardly his face flushing slightly red. _So first he's competing with me for my sisters best friend, and because he can't have her he's moving on to my sister! The guy's got a nerve_ he spat inwardly as his blood boiled beneath the surface.

He stood up from the chair and left abruptly deciding to pick up some beers and have a few drinks to calm himself down. Everyone watched him go with eyebrows raised. "What's gotten into him?" Sawyer said loudly and everyone just shrugged going back to their things.

* * *

Alexis smoothed down her dress in the mirror. It was a black number which was simple and elegant and hugged all the right places. She slipped on her heels and touched up her make up. She had never felt so nervous whilst getting ready to go on a date. Ever. Her hair was in loose angel curves which bounced just below her shoulders.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her fussing and she opened it to see Josh stood there beaming at her. She looked him up and down. He had black shoes on with his dark jeans, a crisp blue shirt and suit jacket on. His dirty blonde hair was spiked up smartly and Lexi had to check to make sure she wasn't dribbling. "Someone's scrubbed up well!" she managed to get out as she stepped out and shut the door behind her.

Josh smiled and held his arm out so she could link it which she did. "You don't look half as bad as I expected!" he teased as they made their way off campus and towards a nearby restaurant which was over looking the water.

"That was the nicest food I've ever tasted in my life!" Lexi said as she sipped at her wine. She felt absolutely huge after the amount they had eaten but it was worth it.

"Couldn't agree with you more!" Josh said rubbing his stomach. "So!" he said leaning forward and extending his hand across the table taking a hold of her slim hand. "Did you enjoy madam?" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you think?" she smiled back as she rubbed her thumb across his rough knuckles. "No ones ever done something like this for me! Ever! So thank you!" she said happily a light blush creeping into her cheeks.

Josh sent his heart melting smile at her. "You're worth every penny you know that!" he said happily and she blushed once more and he triumphed inwardly.

"I bet you say that to all the girls!" she winked cheekily at him. "Anyway on the previous lovers front how many girlfriends have you had?" she asked him as she took another sip of the white wine.

He leaned back a little and thought about it. "Before you I had one! And let's just say that wasn't very successful!" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why's that?".

"We'd been together about five maybe six months, then one day I find her cheating with one of my best friends on the football team!" he said half heartedly. Although it didn't bother him anymore he could still remember the hurt he felt at the betrayal.

"Ouch!" she said with a wince. "Well you've got a better track record than me that's the main thing!" she said with a light laugh. Josh just looked at her his head tilted to the side. "Okay I'm sorry we won't get onto that it's far too depressing!" she said to him softly and he nodded knowing that talking about it would only ruin her night as she would undoubtedly get upset over it all.

"Good girl, just remember it's your past that's it!" he said supportively. "Onto a lighter note words going around that you and my sister are working together on your drama performance?" he said with a chuckle and she slapped his arm.

"Please don't remind me!" she groaned dropping her head onto the table. "I'm going to be civil, and just get on with it but I will not be held responsible for my actions if she winds me up, deal!" she said looking at him and holding out her hand.

He nodded and smiled and shook her hand on it. "Shall we head back then? It's getting pretty late!" Josh said as he stood up and moved around the table and helped her up. They paid the waiter and walked back towards the campus. Lexi shivered slightly as the cold wind bit her arms and Josh instinctively put his suit jacket around her shoulders and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Well who said chivalry is dead!" she laughed loudly at him and he just pressed a kiss to her head as they continued to stroll slowly back just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Brett was sat on his bed still feeling sick. It had been hours since his meeting with Shannon and he still felt nauseas over it. "Brett you feeling you okay mate? Looking a bit worse for wear!" Charlie said to him as he changed the bandage around his wrist.

Brett just nodded at him before turning back to his book trying to think of everything except the blonde. "Yo cat got your tongue or something, what's wrong you look really shaken up?" Charlie said a bit firmer this time wondering that the hell was going on with the quiet boy.

"None of your business!" he said snapping at the Brit quickly.

"Okay calm down Neutron!" he said at him wondering what the hell was going on with the boy.

"Don't call me that!" he said back. "Just by the way you speak I can tell you have a very low IQ now please stop talking to me!" he said simply dropping his head back into his book once again.

Charlie and Sayid just looked at each other with in confusion. _What was wrong with Brett?._ If only they knew.

* * *

Dean was sat out on the football field his bag full of empty beers next to him and his phone playing his music. He had drunk far too much and really wasn't looking forward to going to lessons in the morning but who cares he had right to.

_He better stay the hell away from her_ he yelled inwardly wanting nothing more than to go back to the dorm and throw Sawyer out of the window. He had no right to touch his sister. _Last year I had girls swarming me and now I don't have any_ he added wondering what had happened feeling slightly jealous that Sawyer was even getting attention. Stupid redneck. He downed the last beer and threw it into the bag deciding to head back to his dorm.

He stumbled blindly across the pitch when up ahead he could hear laughing. Looking up he could see Josh and Lexi making their way back towards the campus as well. He scoffed as he watched them stroll ever so romantically gazing into each other's eyes. It made Dean want to barf….. well that and the alcohol. He didn't know where it came from but all of a sudden he felt a surge of anger towards the two.

"Tonight has been amazing Josh! Thank you so much!" Lexi smiled happily as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to him. "I don't want the night to end, I've had such a great time!" She smiled against his lips.

"It doesn't have to?" Josh said the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. She looked at him a small smile on her face. "I mean that's only if you want to you know, and I never say stuff like that to girls, I usually let them do this instigating stuff, oh god kill me now!" he said scolding himself for letting his hot blooded needs over power his gentleman approach to relationships. She cut off his rambling by pressing her lips to his once again.

"It's alright you haven't done anything wrong you idiot!" she laughed loudly. "You know what my answer is no doubt but we want to do this properly right! And if it's too early in the relationship for you than I'm completely happy with that, which is a big change for me!" she chuckled at him and he grinned at her.

"If I thought it was too early then I wouldn't have asked would I?" he laughed as he swayed her on the spot.

"You've got a point there!" she spoke her voice filled with care and understanding. "There's no one else I'd rather be with!" she smiled and he swooped her up kissing her harder this time but with just as much passion.

"Get a room!" Dean slurred as he neared them throwing the bottles to one side. The two parted from one another and looked at the boy who was staggering towards them. "Wait you've probably done that already with her being your girlfriend and all that!" he spat at them and Josh took a step forward reacting almost instinctively but Lexi put her hand on his arm and pulled him back.

"What is your problem Dean?" she said coolly holding her own temper in check.

"You that's what! You string me along, throwing your shit all over the place! Hey Josh it won't last, she'll find a better model soon and throw you in the trash!" he said and Josh's face flushed red with anger but once again Lexi pulled him back and stepped forward in front of him.

"First thing first was it was you who wouldn't commit Dean, you were the one seeing other girls on the side, I didn't go near anyone while we were working out where our relationship was going. You've got a nerve I can tell you that right now! Now get to your room and sober up!" she said through gritted teeth.

Dean just smiled cockily gripping onto a nearby post to hold himself up. "You're used goods Lex, no one would want you once they've heard your track record! Everyone here knows, hell everyone in LA knows you're the village bike!" he laughed but stopped as soon as Josh's fist connected with his chin sending him sprawling.

Alexis's eyes stung with tears at his words and Josh turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked and moved towards her but she took a step back not wanting him to see her like this.

"Just get one of the boys to help get him up to your room yeah! I'll see you in the morning!" she said and walked away from him biting down on her lip to stop the sob from escaping. Dean's words really hit home with her. She made her way up to her room and opened the door quietly. Everyone was asleep bar Scarlett who as usual waited up to hear all of the gossip from the night.

She shut the door behind her and leaned against it as more and more tears pushed their way through the tear duct. Scarlett looked at her in alarm and hurried forward and embraced the girl. As soon as Lexi felt her friends arms around her the dam burst and tears soaked her face and her friends shoulder and quiet sobs escaped her dry lips. Scarlett slid the both of them down to the ground and she held her tightly running a hand through the girls long red hair. She knew she wouldn't get a thing out of her until she had calmed down so instead she cooed softly to her that it would all be okay eventually. "It's okay darling, I'm here and you just tell me in your own time yeah!" Scarlett said softly in an almost motherly tone. She felt her older friend nod against her and sighed._ What was going on?._

* * *

**So another one again. Hope I'm doing all you guys justice and let me know what you think everyone. Thanks for the support and will hopefully update soon.**


	17. Here Come Those Coming Of Age

Dean opened his eyes slowly. His head was throbbing and it felt as if his brain was going to slip out of his skull. He went to yawn but stopped as pain stung his lip and he instantly winced at that. Dean rolled over and sat upright.

As soon as he did he looked around and wished that he hadn't. Stood there with angry looks on their faces was Nick and Josh who were glaring at him. He unconsciously pushed himself further into his bed as he watched the boy's step forward. He rubbed his head wondering what the hell was their problem. "Okay why are you staring at me? It's freaking me out!" he said sleepily but their eyes just narrowed even more.

Keith and Shane popped up also standing just a little in front of the two other boys. "Are you seriously telling me that you can't remember last night?" Shane said eyes wide.

Dean shook his head wondering what the hell he had done and he tried to think of what he could have possibly said. "Last thing I remember was being sat on the pitch, and why the hell have I got a split lip?" he grumbled as he looked at his reflection in his phone. "Why?".

"You are in for it now!" Keith said with a shake of his head.

Dean just looked at them confused but then from nowhere it hit him. Every syllable, every cruel word hit him at a thousand miles per hour and he cringed in shame. "Oh god Josh I am so sorry! I was so drunk I can't even remember a thing!" Dean said holding his hands up in defence actually fearing for his life.

Josh just shook his head at him. "That's no excuse!" he said roughly his arms crossed across his chest.

"No it's not, from what I've gathered you had her in tears!" Nick spat angrily as he looked at his friend. "And no one makes her cry, she's had a hard enough week as it is!" Nick added taking a step forward but Boone put a hand on his arm pulling him back.

Dean just winced at the words. He felt so guilty at that very moment in time. "Please just let me explain, I'd drunk so much! You all know I wouldn't intentionally upset her! You have to believe me on that!" Dean practically pleaded as he looked at his friends faces.

Nick scoffed loudly rolling his eyes at his mates word. "Never intentionally hurt her! Dean you've hurt her more times than anyone else!" he said angrily.

Dean couldn't find the words to respond to that. He knew they were true. "I'll go find her and apologize, she didn't deserve that!" He said his voice filled with grogginess and sadness. The boys all just kept their eyes burning into him no one really knowing what to say. At that moment in time all he wanted to do was disappear.

* * *

Brett was sat in physics finishing writing down the last of his notes. He loved that he worked much faster than the rest of the class as it gave him time to prepare work for the next lesson. In record time he finished everything up and couldn't help but smirk inwardly at his triumph over his peers.

Deciding he had nothing else to do he rested his head on his hands and somehow managed to start daydreaming. His mind wandered to his days in High School.

_Brett was walking down the hall his books clutched tightly to his chest as he strolled quickly trying to avoid the swarm of kids that were pushing and shoving their way down towards their own lessons. He had always loved school but he hated the people there. He was the bullies main target every hour of every day._

_Brett was nearly at his class when he felt a slim hand on his shoulder and he froze up completely and turned to see who the intruder of his personal space was. His stomach felt like it was going to fall out of his butt as his eyes fell on the most beautiful and popular girl in the school Olivia Jacobs. He tried to speak but the words were lodged in his throat literally cutting off his air supply._

_"Brett I need someone to tutor me, do you think you could help seems as you are the cleverest person in this school?" Olivia asked sweetly twirling a piece of hair between her fingers as she looked at the geeky boy who's skin was a slight tinge of green._

_Brett was trying to force himself to speak but it was near impossible so he resorted to just nodding his head. Olivia smiled and put her hands on her hips. "So is that a yes?" she asked and he nodded his head. "You're not a mute right because this really isn't going to work if you are?" she said getting a little frustrated that the boy wouldn't speak._

_"N-n-n-n-n-o-o-o!" he stammered out the sweat lacing his brow thickly. He just wanted to get out of there and out of there now._

_"Well that's settled then, I'll meet you dinner time out on the bleachers!" she said her voice filled with commanding tones._

_Brett was about to respond when all of a sudden the bile rose in his throat and before he could stop himself his body lurched forwards and the contents of his stomach made itself known, all over Olivia. The girl looked stunned as the vomit covered her clothes. Brett put a hand over his mouth to stop himself doing it again._

_Olivia had steam coming out of her ears as everyone else in the corridor turned to look at the commotion. The next thing Brett knew he had a large pair of hands gripping him by his collar and slamming him up against the lockers. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THIN YOU'RE DOING THROWING UP ALL OVER MY GIRLFRIEND?" James McKinley the resident quarter back and bully screamed as he slammed Brett against the locker a few times._

_Brett could feel what was coming next and he really did try to stop himself but it was impossible and so he ended up being sick again, this time all over James. The Quarterback's eyes blazed as his buddies came up on either side of him and they each took a hold of Brett dragging him out of the corridor and to one of the more secluded corridors._

_"This will teach you!" James yelled cruelly as he punched the boy in the stomach before opening a locker and throwing him in there slamming it shut and locking the boy in there. Brett tried to move but the space was too small as he listened as the Jocks all left laughing loudly at Brett's plight._

_Brett tried to calm himself by breathing through his nose and out through his mouth but it was impossible. He could feel the walls closing in even tighter on him than they already were and the temperature suddenly soared. His vision was going hazy and he could hear his heart pulsating in his head as he lifted his meek fists and pounded on the rattling metal hard screaming for someone to help him but it was lesson time right now and this corridor was rarely touched due to maintenance._

_He shouted, screamed and pleaded as he counted to smash and thrash against the door using any means necessary to get out of the tight spot. The last thing Brett could remember was falling out of the locker and landing in an unconscious heap on the floor._

"Mr Hadley?" a voice said as Brett shot upwards his glasses falling off his nose in the process.

"W-What!" he said looking around quickly completely startled by the sound.

"You fell asleep at your desk and was thrashing like mad! Is everything alright?" Mr John the physics teacher asked as he looked at his star pupil who was pretty shaken.

"Y-Yeah Mr J-John!" he said quickly before gathering up his books and practically running out of the physics class. As soon as he got outside he rested his back against the hard cold wall sucking in a breath. He hated reliving those memories, high school was the best years of his life as well as his worst.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and started to relax a bit. _I'm safe here_ he reassured himself as he repeated the words over and over in his head. He couldn't help but pray that those High School days were well and truly over.

* * *

Dean was strolling across campus bag on his back when he caught a glimpse of the familiar red head and he made a beeline for her deciding that now was the time to apologize. "Lex? Lex wait up!" he called after her but she ignored him and continued to walk not even sending a look his way. He broke into a sprint after her and as soon as he neared her he grasped her arm gently pulling her to a stand still. "I'm sorry okay!" he said his voice filled with sincerity as he looked at the girl he still cared greatly about.

Her usually warm eyes were cold and harsh. "Stay away from me Dean!" she ordered angrily yanking her arm from his grasp and continuing to walk but Dean would not give up.

"No I really am sorry I hurt you Lexi, I never meant to it was just I had far too much to drink and then I saw you with Josh and everything got on top of me!" he said walking backwards as he stepped in front of her blocking her path.

She gave a chortled laugh. "Seriously what could possibly get on top of you Dean, oh wait except maybe me!" she said sarcastically not making eye contact with him as she trained her eyes on the ground.

"I was jealous okay!" he shouted and she stopped and finally looked up at him her eyes filled with confusion. "Because he's got you and I don't! When I saw you two it made me realise what I lost!" he said his voice a bit softer now as he took a step forward.

"And who's to blame for that Dean huh? You had your chance and now you're too late!" she said her voice bitter.

"I know I am! I wasn't angry at you last night! I was angry at myself can't you see that! I just want you to know that I truly am sorry for everything!" he said his voice gentle and un Dean like. "I just want to know are you happy?" he added.

Alexis didn't know what to say. Her energy to fight him was completely depleted and she felt her shoulders go from rigid to slumped. "I'm happy Dean, really happy!" she said her voice a lot lower as she looked at his handsome face.

Dean winced a little at that but composed himself immediately. "Then we'll let the past be the past and wipe the slate clean yeah!" he said and managed to put on one of his famous Dean Luciano smile and she couldn't help but send a small one of her own back at him.

"That sounds good!" she said and he stepped forward engulfing her in a big hug holding her tightly. It was a sense of closure for the both of them, more so for Lexi than Dean. He pressed his head into her hair and inhaled deeply trying to memorize every little scent of her. Finally the two pulled apart and smiled at one another glad that the air had been cleared, if only to an extent but it was a change none the less.

* * *

"I have no motivation what so ever!" Calla grumbled loudly throwing her pen down on the bed hard and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Tell me about it!" Chrissie said as she was still trying to decide on what to paint on her canvas. There was so many things to choose from off the theme sheet and she just couldn't decide. "Do I do the gritty world war two nazi stuff or the lighter nature scenery, decisions decisions!" she grumbled pacing back and forth the art class.

"At least that's the most of your worries! You don't have to explain the meaning of life in Latin, I can just about get a grasp on it in English!" she scoffed loudly putting her head in her hands and rubbing her temples.

"Well I guess I've been trumped!" Chrissie answered back with a small smile as she saw Nick slink into the art class and Calla didn't have a clue. Calla was rubbing her face when all of a sudden she felt two big hands land on her shoulders and she jumped a mile.

She spun around and slapped the person hard and Nick recoiled one hand on his cheek. "What the hell?" he practically yelled in shock as he stumbled backwards his cheek stinging. Calla's jaw dropped to the floor and her face flushed a deep red.

"Nick I am so sorry!" she said jumping to her feet and running over to him. "I didn't think and automatically responded, are you okay?" she asked her voice softer and he looked at her a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm okay, a little stunned by your violent tendencies but if I must say it's kinda hot!" he chuckled and she slapped his arm playfully. "Okay enough with the hitting!" he said pulling her hand away and down to her side.

"Fine truce but don't you ever scare me again!" she ordered and he nodded his head with a light chuckle.

"So before I had a chance to speak I came to ask if you would like to attend Homecoming dance with me next month!" he said happily and she couldn't help but blush a little.

"I'd love to Nick, but why are you asking so early?" she laughed loudly and he just shrugged his big shoulders.

"To make sure that no one got to you first!" he said honestly and she blushed once again. "I really do like you and there is no one else I would want to go to the dance with!" he said his voice softer.

"Well then I can't say no I guess!" she said with a shrug as she pulled him into a hug. Behind them all you could hear was Chrissie retching and uttering the words. "Get a room.!".

* * *

"Okay guys we have got to win this yeah! Break!" Dean said as they put their hands in and raised them. "Tigers!".

The game was tense as each team were knocking points over tit for tat. The cheerleaders were on the side going through their routines throughout the game. Brett was sat up in the stand along with Sebastian, Jack, Hurley and Cassie,

"Brett I've noticed that you cannot take your eyes off the ever dashing Miss Rutherford!" Hurley laughed in his friends ear as he watched the boy stare at the head cheerleader who was doing their routine. Brett peeled his eyes away blushing nervously and not being able to make any eye contact with the big man who was chuckling along with the others.

"Wh- wh- what?" he managed to get out his hand twirling nervously in his lap.

"Now this is good, Brett is loving a bit of Shannon!" Jack chuckled and Brett blushed an even deeper shade of red as they spoke completely and utterly embarrassed.

"I'm n-not! She's a-asked me t-too tutor her and I s-said yeah!" Brett managed to stutter out his eyes going to the pitch, completely avoiding the cheerleaders.

"Yeah you wanna be more than tutoring her though I bet!" Jack chuckled again as he nudged his friend with his shoulder. Brett tried to ignore the comment as his old fears began to surface. "I can help you if you want, you know teach you what to say! How to woo her?" he added with a wink and the other's laughed along whilst Brett continued to try and block them out.

"It's n-not like that!" He replied trying to put as much conviction into his voice but that was a fail.

"Guys come on lay off him!" Cassie said deciding that enough banter had been dispensed upon the quiet boy. Brett sent her a look filled with thanks as the boys finally turned back to the game.

The cheerleaders were on the sidelines watching as the game became more and more brutal. "I swear to god someone is going to get hurt any second now!" Scarlett said to the other girls as they watched as the ball was thrown through the air. Dean was sprinting forward and he was mere fingertips away from catching the ball when all of a sudden he was completely taken out.

Loud_ 'oohs'_ echoed around the park and the players on the bench stood up furiously yelling at the ref to do something about the dirty challenge. "Sorry dirtbag!" the large player snarled as he stepped over Dean running back over to his team mates.

The medics on the side hurried on quickly and helped ease him to his feet slinging his arms over their shoulders and leading him off the field. Scarlett had her hand over her mouth as she watched them take him down the tunnel.

"You jinxed him!" Sawyer groaned as the realization that one of their best players were off the field.

"Sorry, I was just being observant!" she said back as they turned back to the game. The team was now completely fired up over the fact the ref had done nothing over the incident and tempers were flaring.

"What are you gonna do now that your star player is off the field!" One of the large burly defensive players said with a laugh. Nick tried to ignore him the best he could but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "You're gonna lose that's what, come on you gonna say something back to me or are you just gonna sit there like the little girl you are?" he continued to taunt loudly causing the rest of his own team to cheer.

"Just ignore him!" Boone growled from his position.

"You know what Mr J, When we win this I'm gonna take your sister out and show her a good time!" he laughed and with that Nick just suddenly exploded and launched at him tackling the boy to the ground. The ref blew his whistle hard trying to stop the chaos as all players from both teams began fighting with each other.

Sawyer and the boys got up off the bench and sprinted onto the pitch joining in with the scrimmage. There were people flying everywhere as helmets were ripped off and shirts were torn. The coaches and assistants were running onto the pitch also trying to break up the madness but it was impossible.

Even the cheerleaders almost started fighting with their rivals as they shouted and screamed at each other coming closer by the second only stopping when their own coach and Keith got involved and sent them all into the changing rooms the coach forcefully dragging Shannon and Keith who had slung Lexi over his shoulder restraining her as those two seemed the most likely to punch someone.

"Dude this is like something out of wrestlemania!" Hurley practically screamed as he looked down at the field where dozens of boy's were fighting with each other. Jack was about to speak when some of the opposition supports threw their drinks and food covering a hoard of the Dharma students with it.

They instantly whirled around and in that instant another fight broke out in the stands. Cassie, Sebastian, Brett and Calla all wormed their way out of the way of the brawling fans and jumped off the bleachers heading a few metres down field.

"This is madness!" Calla said as she looked at the scenes surrounding them.

"Who do you think you are a Spartan or something?" Geneva said as she popped up from nowhere. Calla just looked at her not understanding a word that she was going on about. "Insolent, Rude and obstreperous lunatics!" she said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Who us?" Cassie said hands on her hips as she listened to the girls words – half of which she didn't understand.

"No these delinquents who are fighting! There is no need for it, can't we all just be respectful to one another!" Geneva said to them and Calla scoffed loudly at the girls who was starting to annoy her.

"What would you know of respect?" Calla said not being able to hold her tongue.

"And what does that mean?" Geneva asked back not liking the girl's tone of voice.

"What I mean is-!" she began but was cut off as Megan appeared and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What she means is that you have an incredibly high amount of respect for other people!" she answered muffling Calla's words beneath her palm.

"That made no sense what so ever!" Cassie said to Megan who just shrugged her shoulders before pulling Calla away and leaving the other's behind.

"Well it's nice to know how highly our ginger friend thinks of me!" Geneva smirked gleefully as she decided she had had enough of the brawling and made her way back to her room a small skip in her step.

"This has to be the strangest day ever!".

* * *

**So sorry for the extremly long delay, life just kinda got on top of me. But I'm back everyone so if you enjoyed then please let me know what you think. Thanks again all.**


End file.
